El Chico de la Florería
by Carolina Minamino
Summary: Hiei conoce al dueño de una florería de la ciudad...Que sorpresas les traerá el destino?XD KxH Yaoi
1. Un Golpe de Suerte!

Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei...bueno en realidad recién comienza así que mucho no hay, pero es una advertencia para los próximos capítulos n.n...

Bien, esta es la historia de Kurama y Hiei, dos personas que sus destinos unieron nn...

El Chico de la Florería

Capítulo I: Un Golpe de Suerte!

Era un día normal en el ningenkai, Hiei paseaba por las calles aburrido mientras observaba a los aburridos ningens en ese aburrido día...como todos...

Nada interesante había...Peeero...mientras observaba como un chico en bicicleta se chocó contra un poste de luz, lo cual le provocó mucha risa, por su falta de atención chocó contra un cartel que estaba en la puerta de una tienda... (A todo esto, el chico que había chocado en bicicleta se rió de él en forma de venganza)

"Estúpido ningen, estúpido cartel, estúpido---" Dijo mientras se frotaba la frente cuando alguien interrumpió sus estúpid---perdon...sus pensamientos n.nU

"Estás bien?" El dueño de la tienda se agachó para extenderle la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse

"S-sí..." Hiei se sorprendió al ver a esa persona...era muy bella, tenía pelo color rojo y brilloso, se veía suave y delicado...sus ojos eran de un intenso

color verde...eran hermosos...

El joven sonrió amablemente lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo por parte de Hiei, quien no dudo en soltarse rápidamente.

Intentó irse pero el pelirrojo lo tomó del brazo

"Espera...no puedes irte así...mira tu frente.."

Hiei se toco su frente y vio que en su mano había un poco de sangre...parece que el cartel se vengó por parte del chico de la bicicleta ¬¬..

"Mierda...eso no es nada" Estaba por irse nuevamente pero de un tirón el joven

lo llevó dentro de la tienda...

Estaba lleno de plantas...rosas, jazmines, flores de azúcar...todo tipo de flores se podían ver...aunque predominaba el olor a rosa...era embriagante...

"auch!"Hiei se tiró hacia atrás por el dolor que le provocó el algodón con alcohol en su frente

"Quédate quieto...ya no te dolerá"

"NH..."

"Y...como te llamas?" Tenía gran inquietud por saber el nombre de ese chico tan

inquieto nn

"...MF...Hiei" Gruñó

"Es un lindo nombre" Sonrió

"..Y...tu?como te llamas?" Miró para otro lado disimulando la curiosidad

"Kurama"

--Kurama?...que raro...en fin--Pensó Hiei "También es lindo...Y...este lugar es tuyo?"

"Sí, es mi florería" Sonrió orgulloso "Te gusta?me costó mucho trabajo obtenerla, ya sabes...trabajos para recaudar dinero..."

"Nh...está bastante linda..."

"Me alegra que te guste" Sonrió

"Nh...bueno ya me tengo que ir "Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta

"Espera!...ten" Extendió su mano para entregarle un rosa

"G-gracias..." Tomó la rosa sonrojado

"Espero que vuelvas pronto!" Sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano

Bieeeeeen!terminé el primer capítulo nn! Espero que les haya gustado...Les cuento que mientras me bañaba se me ocurrió XD(sí,mi mente está activa sobre KuramaxHiei hasta mientras duermo --U)...y me dio mucha gracia hacerlo...porque...ya verán que va a pasar,se van a llevar una sorpresita acerca de Hiei!XDD

Dios...es mi primer fic en FF! No es el primero que hago,de hecho el primero que hice fue KxH tambien, pero no tuvo mucho exito en el foro donde lo puse (no habian muchos fanáticos KuramaxHiei T.T)...pero podría ponerlo acá nn!

Bueno,espero los rewievs a ver su opinión del fic nn!

Carolina Minamino o


	2. Una Nueva Amistad

Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece n.nU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei...bueno en realidad recién comienza así que mucho no hay, pero es una advertencia para los próximos capítulos n.n...

Hola!Muchísimas gracias por los reviews n.n!Me animan mucho , espero que este capítulo les

guste también...y recuerden, no me maten o ya nadie sigue el fic :P(que excusa¬¬U...con más

razón querrán matarme -.-U)

CapítuloII: Una Nueva Amistad

Casa de Hiei

"Ya llegué!"Hiei llegó a su casa y fue recibido por Yukina

"En dónde estabas hermano? Te estaba esperando para cenar, la comida ya está casi lista "Lo condujo hasta la cocina donde terminaba de poner la mes para comer.

"Me quedé paseando cuando salí de la escuela...Como te fue?"Preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

"Hoy ingresó un nuevo compañero al curso! Pero...no recuerdo su apellido...Baba...Bara...eh...nop, no lo recuerdo :P"

"Je...seguro que es un tonto como los demás" Juzgó Hiei, él no tenía amigos ya que no era muy sociable...no, no lo era n.nU

"No digas eso hermano! Es un buen chico y muy amable" Se quejó mientras servía la comida "Y a ti como te fue?"

"Nh...Nada nuevo..."Miró para otro lado, pero Yukina pudo notar que Hiei le escondía algo, así que se le quedó mirando esperando que lo contara.

"...Bien de acuerdo...conocí a alguien, contenta?" Hiei se sonrojó al decir eso, no le gustaba admitir que había hecho sociales

"Lo sabía! Y quién es esa persona?" Acercó su rostro ansiosa por saber todo

"...Es...un...florero..."

"...Un...florero?...WAAJAJAJAJAJA!"Yukina no pudo aguantar la risa que le provocó lo que su hermano dijo

"SÍ! o como se diga...los que venden plantas!"

"Un FLORISTA!XDDD" Intentaba ocultar su risa pero no lo lograba al imaginar a Hiei hablando con florero

"Bueno eso..." Se sonrojó por la confusión

"Y es hombre?xD"

"Nh...ehh...no...lo se"

"Cómo que no lo sabes!" Yukina se sorprendió al oír eso...como no iba a saber el sexo de una persona!

"Es que no lo se!...Creo que es mujer...no...es hombre?" sacudió la cabeza confundido "no, no lo se!"

"Y el nombre?"

"Kurama..."

"Entonces es hombre"

"Si estuviese seguro te lo hubiese dicho, quizás "Kurama" es un nombre para ambos sexos"

"Entonces por qué dijiste 'un florero'(XD!) si crees que puede ser mujer?"

"Porque no sabía como decirlo...una florera?...no queda"

"Jajaja!" Yukina rió por las cosas que decía Hiei, parecía un chico frío pero tenía su lado inocente y a la vez gracioso."Cómo es?"

"Es pelirroj...pelirroj...ojos verdes, piel clara y suave, alt, amable...b--" Se detuvo al ver la sonrisa de su hermana."Ves que no puedo hablarte bien!"Hiei se sonrojó

"Es que parece que le prestaste mucha atención "

Tal vez Hiei no se dio cuenta, pero Yukina tenía mucha razón, aunque fueron unos pocos minutos, durante su encuentro se fijó mucho en esa persona "Por cierto, que te sucedió en la frente?" Yukina señaló su propia frente

"Nh...No es nada, me choque contra un cartel...y Kurama me dio esta curita" Se sonrojó al recordar el momento

"Ay hermano...Kurama parece una buena persona, ojala sea mujer..."Comenzó a comer

"Sí...digo--"se sonrojó "C-Creo que sí lo es" Se llevó la comida a la boca para no decir más cosas que confundieran más a su ya confundida mente XD!

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Casa de Kurama

"Cómo te fue Shuuichi?" Shiori preguntó mientras acababa de comer

"Bien, las venta fueron buenas"

"Que bueno, por la mañana también se hicieron bastantes...pero hijo, no quiero que descuides tus estudios"

"No mamá, descuida" Kurama ayudó a Shiori a lavar los platos "Hoy conocí a un chico"

"Me alegra oír eso, es bueno que tengas nuevos amigos... a ver cuando me sorprendes con una novia ;)" Shiori miró a Kurama sonriendo

Kurama se sonrojó cuando escuchó lo que le dijo

"Mamá, por favor u/ú..."

"Eres muy lindo hijo, tienes muchas chicas detrás tuyo...pero está bien que esperes a la chica correcta" Sonrió orgullosa de su hijo

"Gracias mamá" Kurama abrazó a Shiori. Para él su mama era todo, era su apoyo, ella siempre lo acompañaba en su vida y cuando la necesitaba estaba, dandole consejos para tomar las decisiones correctas.

"Descansa que mañana tienes que levantarte temprano para ir a la escuela, no quiero que estés dormido en clase!"

"Sí, tu también que descanses"

Comenzó otro día, era jueves y Hiei estaba en la escuela. Como siempre los recreos eran aburridos, todos los chicos gritando como locos y corriendo de acá para allá, grupos de chicas comentando secretos de la otra chica del curso enemigo, chicos que jugaban al fútbol y que comenzaban a correr de la preceptora que les gritaba que no se podían jugar a esas cosas...un desastre...Pero al menos él estaba tranquilo en el árbol que estaba justo en frente de su aula, siempre se trepaba a él, era el lugar más cómodo y nadie lo descubriría ahí...el único lugar donde podía escapar de los compañeros molestos…

Las clases acabaron temprano ya que los profesores de Historia y Geografía habían faltado, justo los que dan materias aburridas nn, así que salieron 3 horas antes de lo previsto…

Hiei salió de la escuela y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, inconscientemente llegó hasta la florería de Kurama

"Nh…qué hago?...entro?..." Pensó para sus adentros, no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer…no sabía si era lo correcto pero…que más daba, debía admitir que estaba ansioso de ingresar

Abrió la puerta del negocio para encontrarse con una mujer de unos 40 años que estaba detrás del mostrador

"Buenos días en que puedo ayudarte" La mujer lo atendió amablemente y con una hermosa sonrisa

"Ah…bueno yo…que no atendía otra persona aquí?"

"..Te refieres a mi hij—"Fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió

"Hola mamá!..."Kurama entró al lugar y observó a Hiei "Hiei! Qué haces por aquí? " Se sorprendió al ver al chico, no se lo esperaba

"Ah yo—"

"Qué hoy no salías más tarde?" Shiori interrumpió

"Es que faltaron dos profesores, por eso me vine aquí, yo me encargaré de atender por el resto del día" Kurama le sonrió a su madre tiernamente. Se sentía un poco culpable de tener que hacer que su madre atendiera por él la florería…después de todo era suya y él debía hacerse cargo…pero la escuela se lo impedía, al menos hasta el mediodía."Ve a tu trabajo madre, no te preocupes que yo me haré cargo aquí"

"De acuerdo, que tengas un buen día" Se despidió de Kurama con un beso en la mejilla y con un "Hasta luego "para Hiei, quien se había quedado como poste mirando…

"Mmm…quieres tomar algo?" Le preguntó Kurama a Hiei

"En realidad…solo pasaba por aquí…" Miró hacia otro lado "Yo también salí antes de tiempo de la escuela así que decidí pasear un poco, y si me lo permites eso haré" Se disponía a irse del lugar ya que no se le ocurría nada que decir…de hecho le había parecido algo estúpido entrar sin razón coherente…

"Espera! Al mediodía cerramos durante 2 horas…ya sabes...para almorzar…Yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer, que te parece si salimos a caminar un rato?" Le propuso a su nuevo…amigo?...al menos era un comienzo n.n

"Nh…Bien…"

------------------------------------

Y con esto termino el capítulo número 2!Espero que les haya gustado y que no me maten porque Hiei no sabe si Kurama es mujer o hombre…Esta es la idea original (sí! la de cuando me estaba bañando!XD),y me pareció divertida, un la quiero cambiar ;o;… Pero si hay algo que realmente me molesta es que digan que Kurama es gay…me da tanta rabia que quiero pegar a todo el que lo dice ¬¬…

Kurama es un bishonen, esa es la explicación de que a veces es confundido con una chica, pero los bishonen son tan lindos…en especial Kurama /...Bueno bueno que me voy de tema. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero reviews n.n!

PD: El 1er capitulo salió muy corto…ahora me pasé con el 2do XDU

Y contesto reviews XD:

Eali-chan: Me alegra que te haya divertido nn!y sí, quedó muy corito ;o; ...pero es que lo escribí apenas salí del baño(no se si les pasa, pero cuando tengo una idea en la cabeza la desarrollo tanto que termino olvidando la mitad de las cosas a la hora de ponerla en practica !)

y quedó así...es que creí que era el momento indicado para cortarlo XD...era un buen final...no se n.nU...Ah sí!. Respondiendo a tus preguntas, sí es un universo alterno, es una manera diferente de ver como se conocen Hiei y Kurama n.n! así eso también responde a tu otra pregunta ,ni Hiei ni Kurama son youkais, son simples humanos...(Hiei me mata si se entera de esto!).Feliz Año Nuevo para vos también y gracias por leer el primer cap! Espero que vuelvas para el segundo! non

Romiko Minamino Jaganshi: Ni que lo digas Romiko-chan! Siempre dije que cuando Kurama y yo nos casemos Kurama pondría una florería XD!(Así de loca ando u.u). Me alegra que te haya gustado! Y gracias por tu guía para subir el fic...me ayudaste mucho, Internet te trae tanta felicidad como ganas de ahorcar la computadora y tirarla por la ventana...me costó un huevo y la yema del otro para subir el fic...pero acá esta XDU! Bueno amiga, nos vemos!

Kirara: Me alegra que te haya gustado como se conocieron!Y como ya dije, sip, es otra forma de ver como si pudieron conocer Kurama y Hiei, aunque en este caso son simples humanos...el poder del amor los une hasta en otras circunstancias o!(nh...bueno yo me entiendo xDU).Espero que nos veamos en el próximo capítulo n-n!

Miko-chan014: Jajajaja!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD...No me quemes el cartel por favor! que es el de la publicidad de la florería de Kurama!XD!waa será tonto pero me hiciste reir con ese comentario!. Que bueno que te gustó el fic n.n! Espero que no me maten en lso próximos capítulos...espero hacer lo correcto xx...ataque de pánico -se ve en el futuro hecha una bolita en una esquinita oscura-no-duermo-fanáticas-me-comen. Nos vemos en el capítulo 2 n.n!

Rockergirl-Sk: Kurama y Hiei siempre son muy tiernos !.Y con respecto al otro fic...me parece que sí lo voy a poner n.n!.Ojala que les guste y después me dan su opinión . Espero que disfrutes el 2 capítulo de este fic n.n!

Katsuy Akano: Jajaja! Nadie quiere al ciclista !XD, pero ya van a ver quien es…no puedo decir nada más OxO

lady shinigami: Un poco de acción…podría interpretarlo como peleas contra monstruos o peleas en la cama o peleas entre ellos…por enojo?XD!...En fin,es el primer capítulo y quedó cortito u.u ,igual este 2do cap esá más largo y se vana ir metiendo más personajes y van a estar unidos por algo XD!. y sip, Kurama es muy tierno / …es…demasiado perfecto TuT!

angela potter0606: Jajaja xDDD todos se metieron! Kurama y Hiei leyeron mi fic? que honor ToT! Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este 2do cap también haya sido de tu agrado n.n!

Eso fue todo n.n!

Carolina Minamino


	3. Confianza

Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei...bueno en realidad recién comienza así que mucho no hay, pero es una advertencia para los próximos capítulos n.n...

**CapítuloIII: Confianza**

Kurama y Hiei salieron de la florería mientras el pelirrojo ponía el cartel de "cerrado" y ponía llave a la puerta. Comenzaron a caminar sin ningún rumbo y había un gran silencio, ninguno dijo palabra alguna y Kurama pensó que para tener una amistad con alguien no era un buen comienzo, por lo tanto se dispuso a hablar.

"Y…a dónde te gustaría ir Hiei?" Preguntó Kurama para romper el silencio

"Nieve dulce!" Hiei se quedó hipnotizado mirando hacia la puerta de un negocio bastante grande que tenía un cartel que decía "Heladería 'El pingüino' " (XDDD!). Con un pequeño cartel en la vidriera que decía "Coma todo el helado que quiera al precio que quiera" (lo último es mentira ¬¬)

"eh?...Jale y pulse?" Kurama se llevó la mano a la frente y afinó la vista para ver mejor a la puerta del negocio

"BAKA! Dije NIEVE DULCE!" Hiei se había molestado, como confundirían así a su linda nieve dulce TOT

"ah…y...eso?" Siguió mirando el negocio hasta que vio que se trataba de una heladería y comprendió la relación de las palabras " Ah ya! Jajaja, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido n.n"

"Nh…Quiero nieve dulce de chocolate" Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el negocio seguido de Kurama

"Yo te compro uno" Sonrió amablemente mientras ingresaban al lugar "Déme un helado de Chocolate y otro de Dulce de Leche Granizado por favor" Le dijo al empleado

"No hace falta que me compres uno, no me gusta deber favores"

"Déjame comprártelo, además no es un favor, si no un regalo de mi parte, sí?" Le sonrió cariñosamente mientras pagaba los helados y salían a la calle

"Nh…gracias…" Se sonrojó un poco por el regalito que le hizo Kurama, era la primera vez que alguien le regalaba algo, excepto su hermana.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una plaza en donde descansaron en un banco mientras disfrutaban sus heladitos.

"A qué hora sales de la escuela?" Preguntó el pelirrojo

" A las 14:45…pero hoy faltaron la profesora de historia y la de geografía así que salí más temprano"

"Ya veo. Yo también salí temprano, faltó la profesora de Biología y la de Literatura…justo las materias que me gustan "Kurama se quedó triste porque estaba interesado en esas materias n.nU…"Por esa razón llegué temprano al negocio, mi madre al mediodía cierra y yo al salir de la escuela a las 15hs lo abro n.n"

"Veo que eres bastante responsable…tu madre te acompaña mucho verdad?" Hiei se veía bastante melancólico al preguntar lo último

"Pues si, ella está siempre que la necesito…no me puedo quejar, la quiero mucho "Dijo sonriendo, pero pudo notar que Hiei observaba el suelo con tristeza."Sucede algo malo?"

"…Jamás se lo he contado a nadie…"Hiei dudaba en responder, nunca había hablado del tema con nadie, después de todo él no tenía amigos con quien compartir las cosas, por eso quería tanto a su hermana, ella era su única compañera en la vida.

"Hay una primera vez para todo. Puedes contar conmigo Hiei. Además somos amigos, no?" Lo miró a los ojos de manera que pudiera comprender que no estaba solo y que podía contar con él.

Hiei pudo sentir la confianza que Kurama le transmitía en esa mirada y por primera vez se atrevió a expresar sus sentimientos con alguien

"Tengo una hermana gemela llamada Yukina. Cuando nacimos nuestra madre Hina falleció en el parto y jamás la conocimos…Fuimos criados por su mejor amiga Rury. Ella murió hace 3 años, cuando teníamos tan solo 13…

"Lo siento mucho Hiei…" El pelirrojo no sabía que contestar, era un tema muy delicado y cualquier cosa podría malinterpretarse, en esos momentos era mejor guardar silencio y ser limitado en palabras." Me alegra que me hayas contado esto…Supongo que es un avance" Sonrió alegre de que haya confiado en él.

"Nh…mejor vamos nos" Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar

"Sí" Se levantó y caminó a su lado

Atravesaron la plaza admirando el hermoso paisaje que les daba la naturaleza. Hacía un muy lindo día de Sol y habían muchas personas haciendo picnic xD...chicos corriendo por todos lados…aunque eso no era del agrado de Hiei este se sentía muy calmo…

"Kurama…"

"Dime"

"…Gracias…" Alcanzó a decir Hiei en voz muy baja debido a la timidez que le provocaba decir esa palabra

Kurama miró a Hiei y comprendió que haberlo escuchado fue algo muy importante para su nuevo amigo, así que le dedico una dulce y linda sonrisa

"No tienes que agradecer. A veces debemos contar las cosas, no hace bien guardarlas. Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras"

Pasearon durante un buen rato, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la florería y a Hiei le pareció ver a alguien conocido…

"TÚ!" Gritó Hiei furioso al ver a un chico alto de pelo rojo y corto

"Qué?" El aludido se dio la vuelta y miró al pelinegro de mediana estatura (No digan que es bajo ¬¬)"Ahhhhhh!ERES

TU!"

"Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí...así me podré vengar de la vez pasada!"

"Lo mismo digo. Burlarte de alguien que tuvo un accidente en bicicleta! Te merecías chocar con ese cartel! Jajaja!"

"Qué dijiste idiota!" Se dispuso a correr hacia el chico pero fue interrumpido por una voz femenina familiar

"Ya volví Kazuma!"

"YU-YUKINA?" Hiei se quedó estático al ver a su hermana…y con ese tipo?

"Hermosa Yukina!" Tomó la bolsa que cargaba la joven mientras le sonreía

"Hermano? Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó inocentemente

"Eso mismo te pregunto. Qué haces aquí y con este deforme?"Hiei se veía desconcertado al no comprender que pasaba

"Él es el chico nuevo del que te conté! Kazuma Kuwabara. Kazuma, él es mi hermano Hiei" Sonrió feliz de tener la oportunidad de presentarlos

"El es tu hermano?"

"El es tu amigo?"

Kazuma y Hiei se miraron con gran odio…era obvio que no se soportaban por el accidente pasado…y ahora…uno es amigo de su hermana y otro es hermano de su amiga x.x (Cara de Kuramao.o?)

"OH! Miren que hora es! Lo siento hermano pero debemos irnos! Luego nos vemos en casa!" Yukina tomó del brazo a Kazuma y se lo llevó corriendo unos 6 metros cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta para decirle algo a Hiei" CASI LO OLVIDO! QUIZÁS LLEGUE TARDE ASÍ QUE NO ME ESPERES PARA LA CENA!" Y dicho lo último siguieron su camino

Todo quedó en silencio…Hiei blanco e inmóvil...Kurama que no entendía nada…el viento soplando…una bola de ramitas rodando…

"Amh…Hiei…estás bien?" Kurama lo tomó del hombro y lo sacudió levemente

"Esto debe ser mentira…jaja…siiiii…solo un mal sueño x.x…" No pudo soportarlo y se desmayó

"Hiei!" Kurama gritó asustado y lo pudo atrapar antes de que cayese al suelo. Acto seguido abrió la puerta de la florería y lo llevó hasta el cuarto donde lo recostó en un sillón

"Hiei…Hiei despierta" Le dijo dándole aire con una revista

"Deforme…Yukina…raptar…hacer cena…" El chico no dejaba de pronunciar palabras sin sentido

"Hiei…quédate tranquilo y respira hondo…yo estoy contigo" Lo tomó de la mano y la apretó fuertemente

"Kurama…" Dijo Hiei ya un poco más consciente de lo que decía y escuchaba" Eres…una linda chica…"

"Él qué?" El pelirrojo se vio confundido…le dijo 'una linda chica?' . "Ah…Hiei…yo soy un chico…"

"…Alguien que me mate…" Y dicho esto Hiei se volvió a desmayar

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Hola! Tercer capítulo finalizado! n.n…quedó raro no? u.u…Estoy muy contenta con los reviews! Y espero que no las decepcione n.n

Wa! En este momento escucho Blurry Eyes…es una canción muy bonita (opening de DNA). Además cantada por Hyde /O/ (El vocalista de L'Arc en Ciel u )…Bueno esto no viene al caso, pero es que es muy linda la canción..y ahora escucho Kurimuse de HoroHoro(se babea). Canta muy bieeeeeeeeen!.

Ejem…volviendo al tema…me doy cuenta que mis capítulos son medio cortos…pero es así como quedan, a veces es preferible que sea corto y no que sea largo y aburrido u.uU

Quiero ser el helado de Dulce de Leche granizado de Kurama! Jejeje…que cosas digo x/D! Apuesto a que muchas de ustedes deben estar pensando lo mismo (o en ser el helado de chocolate no? XD). En mi primer fic (el que les comentaba en el 1er cap) también dije que Kurama comía helado de dulce de leche…granizado!...Es que es mi favorito . …es delicioso xD

**Ahora a contestar Reviews!**

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi:** Así que te gustó la idea de que Hiei creyera que Kurama es mujer…igual no olvido que cuando les conté a vos y a Kirara en la proyección me dijiste que por un momento pensaste en matarme XDDDDDD!. Viva el florero! Vos hablás con Hiei…yo con Kurama y Hiei…se nota que estamos locas no? (todos se le quedan mirando)…bueno es que usamos mucho la imaginación…inténtenlo es divertido XD,solo piensen que hablan mentalmente con Kurama y Hiei.

Quiero escuchar esa canción anti-Mukuro! La quiero escuchar!TOT. Después cantámela o ponela en tu próximo review…no creo que alguien te mate…no? mira a las chicas

Ojala la estés pasando bien en Santa Terecita!Y no te me ahogues por favor XD!

**Eali-chan: **Te agradezco por estar acá presente de nuevo n.n! Creo que todas queremos matar a los/as que dicen que Kuramita es gay u.ú…no tienen sentimientos TOT! Mi mamá también cree que Kurama es gay por las cosas que le cuento de los fics KxH. Después cuando me enojo con ella porque le dice gay me dice "Pero por las cosas que me contás de Kurama y Hiei como no querés que te diga que es gay?" y yo le tengo que decir que es ficción…aunque desearía decir que es verdad…aunque por otro lado tendría que decir que Kurama sí es gay…es difícil la situación no? XD

Este capítulo tardé más en hacerlo, pero es que me dio la sensación de que el otro lo subí muy rápido y quizás no di el tiempo necesario para que lo lean. Igual no creo que tarde más de una semana en subir cada capitulo, tampoco quiero prometer nada porque siempre que una dice algo pasa para que haya cambio de planes XD.

Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo n.n!Nos vemos!

**Katsuy Akano: **Exactamente n.n!No que iba perfecto? XD. Lo mejor es que se me ocurrió después, o sea que el ciclista era solo una excusa y no había pensado en que podía ser Kazuma!

Ojala este capítulo te haya gustado también, aunque no es tan gracioso como el anterior, pero buenu u.u.

Kurama y Hiei no van a la misma escuela n.n. Sus profesores faltaron por cosa del destino ...siiiii…el amor lo puede todo xD!.

Espero tu review n.n!

**Miko-chan014: **Que cruel!XD. No me quemes el cartel!ya te dije que costó mucho hacerlo ;o;. Kurama se quedó mucho tiempo pintándolo…yo le hice las letras XD! No pensé en poner folletos o.o…puede resultar xD. Sería muy caro? Hacémelos gratis por Hiei! XD, pensá que es para que Hiei-chan no se vuelva a pegar contra un cartel…n.n

Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero tu review!

**Angela Potter0606: **Si Hiei! Kurama tiene unas facciones hermosas o. Amh…con respecto a lo de que Kurama es compañero de Hiei y Yukina, no es así u.u, como ya le contesté a **Katsuy Akano **fue cosa del destino que justo dos de sus profesores hayan faltado, así se pudieron ver n.n. Creo que si los hacía compañeros de curso se les haría una gran carga u.ù.

Respondiendo a la preguntita de Kurama-chan, ni él ni Hiei son demonios, son simples humanos n.n. Ven que mágico? No hace falta que sean Reikai tantei ni youkais para que se conozcan ..

Nos vemos n.n!

**Yumi Yamira:** Shii Hiei esta muy inocente XD! Kurama un es gay ;o;! Bueno es una gran confusión decir que no es gay y al mismo tiempo decir que está con Hiei no?XD…dejémoslo ahí. Y sip, odiamos que digan eso de Kurama, no es afeminado, es elegante ... y todo lo que vos dijiste XD(cuando dijiste "sepsi" había leído "Pepsi" xD).

Como bien dijiste los hombres le tienen envidia…y como yo digo "Los hombres que dicen que Kurama es gay es que están celosos de su perfección" n.n  
Espero tu nuevo review!n.n

**Sil- Kurama**: Como ya respondí en otros dos reviews, Kurama y Hiei no van a la misma escuela, fue coincidencia que faltaran dos profesores. Y chip, es Kuwabobo n.n!Pobre Yukina no recordaba su apellido xD. Y bueno,ya sabrás que el ciclista es el defo…digo Kazuma xD! Yuusuke ya hará su aparición (Todavía no se como o.o…). Yo también espero que pase algo entre Kurama y Hiei pronto!Pero…olvido que yo hago la historia…ay mamá como voy a hacer!XD…bueno eso ya lo veré n.n! Gracias por tu review!

**SHACARS**: Gracias por tus alientos Ramsin! Me alegra que te haya divertido n.n! Supongo que ya todos sabían que Kuwabara sería el ciclista xD, pero queda perfecto para que ese sea su papel n.n. Te agradesco por haber venidoa leer el fic y espero que sigas presente!Nos vemos n.n

Con esto concluye el 3er Capítulo de "El Chico de la Florería"! Nos vemos en el próximo capítuloy espero sus reviews n.n!

Carolina Minamino


	4. La Florería de la Buena Onda!

Yuu Yuu Hakusho pertenece a Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei...bueno en realidad recién comienza así que mucho no hay, pero es una advertencia para los próximos capítulos n.n...

Escenas del capítulo anterior… (Wa!Sonó como serie de televisión xD) :

Hiei se desmayó al ver a Yukina y al ciclista, Kazuma Kuwabara, juntos. Kurama lo recostó en un sillón de su negocio:

"Kurama…" Dijo Hiei ya un poco más consciente de lo que decía y escuchaba" Eres…una linda chica…"

"Él qué?" El pelirrojo se vio confundido…le dijo 'una linda chica?' . "Ah…Hiei…yo soy un chico…"

"…Alguien que me mate…" Y dicho esto Hiei se volvió a desmayar

Capítulo IV: La Florería de la Buena Onda!

"Hiei!...No de nuevo…" Kurama suspiró al ver que Hiei se había desmayado nuevamente…" No puedo hacerme cargo de la florería y tener a Hiei desmayado acá…tienes que despertarte Hiei!...HIEI!" Los gritos del pelirrojo eran inútiles, por más fuerte que los hiciera el chico no despertaba…

"Hiei…no quería hacer esto…pero no me dejas otra opción…espero…que no me mates…" El rostro de Kurama se vio levemente sonrojado y observó por unos segundos el de Hiei. Tomó aire y…

SPLASHHHHHHHHHH (xD)

"Kyaaa!" Hiei se sobresaltó lo que causó que se cayera del sillón en el que estaba recostado "QUÉ TE PASA!"

"Lo siento Hiei…era la única manera de que despertaras" Sonrió sonrojado y feliz de que por fin su amigo reaccionara, Dejó el balde en el suelo

"Cállate y alcánzame una toalla quieres?" Empezó a sacudirse como un perrito para sacarse el agua que bañaba su ropa y cuerpo

"De acuerdo pero no hagas eso que me mojarás todo!" Corrió Kurama al baño para tomar la toalla

"Baka…ahora verá" Sonrió malvadamente

"Aquí tienes la to—Ahhh deja eso!" Se tapó el rostro rápidamente para evitar que el agua le entrara a los ojos

"Te lo mereces por haberme mojado! Ahora tu también lo estás!" Hiei rió mientras disfrutaba su venganza arrojándole agua con un roseador que Kurama tenía para sus plantas

"Pero tu lo estarás más!" Kurama tomó otro roseador y comenzó a contraatacar

"Aja! Quieres guerra baka kitsune!"

"Baka kitsune? Y eso por qué?" Le gritaba Kurama a Hiei mientras se mojaban

"…Porque odio a los zorros…" Hiei no dejó que Kurama se quejara ya que apuntó el agua hacia su rostro

Así comenzaron una batalla de agua por toda la florería, corrieron por todos los rincones, saltaron por las sillas, el mostrador, esquivaron trapos que el otro le arrojaba. Hasta que…

Un sonido producido por las campanitas de la puerta indicó que esta había sido abierta

"Amh…OO" Un chico con uniforme de secundaria verde y pelo corto y negro se quedó mudo al ver el desastre que era el negocio

"Vuelve aquí Hiei!" Kurama reía mientras seguía a Hiei quien saltó el mostrador y se agachó para esquivar el "ataque" de su amigO XD

…………

"Ups…"Kurama y Hiei se quedaron quietos al ver al cliente todo mojado

"L-Lo siento mucho" Dijo el pelirrojo avergonzado por el accidente

"EEEHHHHHHHH!UN NEGOCIO CON BUENA ONDA xD!" El chico de verde gritó sonriendo y tomó otro roseador para comenzar a mojar a los otros dos

"Hey! Que haces!" Hiei le gritó y comenzó a devolver el ataque

Después de unos diez minutos de lluvia artificial en la florería, los tres chicos descansaron agotados de tanto apretar el gatillo del roseador (xD)

"WOW! Jamás creí que me divertiría tanto en una florería xD!"Dijo el cliente

"De hecho es la primera vez que hago esto…y creo que será la última" Miró Kurama a su alrededor para encontrarse con su negocio totalmente "inundado", como si un tsunami hubiese pasado por ahí…o la tormenta perfecta x.x "Voy a estar un buen rato para limpiar esto…".

"Al menos las plantas te lo agradecen…Di que estabas regando xD!"

"No creo que alguien le crea…Sería un idiota no crees?" Dijo Hiei en tono serio…el momento de diversión ya había pasado y él volvía a la normalidad.

"No se preocupen….Disculpa…querías comprar algo?" Dijo Kurama

"Ah sí! Ya lo había olvidado xD" Mira a su alrededor "Quiero un ramo de flores que huelan bien.."

"Que te parecen…jazmines?" Kurama le mostró un ramo de blancos jazmines que tenían un rico olor

"Oh bien! Supongo que estarán bien…me las recomiendas para una chica? Es que es muy histérica y si no le llegan a gustar estoy seguro que ni mi madre me reconocerá" Sonrió nervioso al imaginarse su futuro estado(vegetativo)

"Sí, como regalo a una chica son perfectas" Sonrió el pelirrojo seguro de lo que decía "Te las dejaré a mitad de precio por los problemas que te causamos"

"Ah no hace falta, me divertí bastante aquí, pensé que iba a ser aburrido pero veo que me equivoqué" Sonrió el muchacho mientras le dejaba el dinero y se dirigía a la puerta "Por cierto, me llamo Yuusuke Urameshi. Vendré otro día a visitarlos!"

"Yo soy Kurama!"

"MF…Hiei"

"Fue un placer conocerte Yuusuke y esperamos que regreses pronto"

Y así fue como Hiei y Kurama se hicieron de un nuevo amigo, Yuusuke Urameshi n.n!

"…Bien…y ahora supongo que habrá que ordenar todo esto" Kurama tomó dos secadores de piso el cual uno de ellos fue dado a Hiei "A trabajar!"

"Por qué me das esto a mi?" Hiei miró seriamente a Kurama

"Tu también colaboraste para desordenar…ahora colabora a ordenar" Sonrió tiernamente mientras se ponía a limpiar el suelo "Limpia en la habitación de descanso quieres?"

"Nh…baka" Dijo Hiei en voz baja mientras secaba el suelo de la otra habitación."No entiendo por qué hago esto…ni siquiera pude decirle que no! Esto se me está yendo de las manos…"

"Decías algo Hiei?"

"No…que…se me fue el secador de las manos!" Dejó caer el secador al suelo con una cara de inocencia…

"OH bien…"

"Como dije…esto no está bien…yo no soy así…pero tampoco tengo el valor de quejarme cuando me ordena hacer algo!" No comprendía por qué estaba tan bueno y obediente, si había algo que odiaba era que alguien le de órdenes !Pero…con Kurama no era igual…

Nuevamente la campanita de la puerta sonó

"Shuuichi mira lo que te---"

"M-Mamá…" El pelirrojo se quedó estático al ver a su madre…Dios!Estaba muerto…el estado de la florería era "terapia intensiva" xD(¿?)

"Hijo…que sucedió aquí…" Caminó hasta donde estaba Kurama mientras observaba para todas partes

"Ajaja" Risa nerviosa "Regué las plantas…" Recordó el consejo de Yuusuke…obviamente tenía pocas esperanzas de vida con esa excusa

"OH ya veo…pero recuerda que no todas necesita mucha agua hijo" Shiori sonrió tiernamente

"Jajaja…claro!" En ese momento Kurama pensó 'No puedo creer que lo haya creído…Hey! Que mi madre no es tonta ¬¬…es que confía en mi' "Y que te trajo aquí madre?"

"Te compré un colgante" Sonriendo le entregó un colgante que constaba de una cadena de plata con una medalla redonda, también de plata, con el dibujo de un zorro.

"Un…zorro?" Recordó que Hiei lo llamó así

"Sí! Te gusta? Escogí el zorro porque es un animal sabio, y me recordó mucho a ti hijo!" Sacando lágrimas de felicidad "Era un 2x1, aquí está la otra, puedes dársela a quien quieras" La otra tenía el dibujo de un dragón

"Gracias mamá, son muy bonitas" Sonrió contento mientras tomaba las dos medallitas

"Hey zorro! Aquí ya terminé" Salió Hiei de la otra habitación

"OH! No sabía que tenías compañía Shuuichi!(Y le dijo zorro TOT!) Quién es?"

"AH lo siento! Él es Hiei. Hiei ella es mi madre" Kurama se puso entre ellos y los presentó

"Shuu…ichi?"

"Ese es mi verdadero nombre, Shuuichi Minamino. Kurama es solo un…apodo "

"Nh…ya veo…Se me hace tarde, debo ir a casa, Yukina debe estar espe—" Se detuvo al recordar que su hermana no estaría para cenar…entonces…NO HABRÍA CENA!...bueno ese no era el problema…si no que ÉL DEBERÍA HACER LA CENA! "Tendré que comprar una pizza…" Dijo molesto

"Mamá, puede quedarse a comer en casa?" Preguntó Kurama contento

"Qué?" Hiei se sorprendió

"Claro hijo, tus amigos siempre son bienvenidos"

"Pero—"

"Vienes a casa a comer y ya" Dijo Kurama sin dejar que su amigo se pudiera quejar

"…Nh…" De nuevo le había ganado

"Bueno iré a casa a preparar la cena"

"De acuerdo, en un rato cerramos y vamos para casa" Sonrió el pelirrojo

Pasó una hora, ya eran las 20pm así que cerraron el negocio y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Kurama.

"No tenías por que invitarme a tu casa."

"No seas así Hiei, no tiene nada de malo que vengas a casa a cenar, hasta me parece divertido" Sonrió contento

"Divertido?...Ja!..."

"Nunca fuiste a cenar a la casa de alguien, verdad?"

"Emh…yo…No, nunca fui ¬¬"

"Pues verás que sí es divertido…"

"Nh…Se está nublando…"Hiei cambió de tema rápidamente

"Sí…así parece…"Contestó Kurama mirando el cielo que, efectivamente, estaba cubriéndose de nubes grises que avisaban que una tormenta se aproximaba

Y así llegaron a la cashita Minamino (que "cashita"¬¬! Cacho de casa tenían los Minamino…-.-U)

"Ya llegamos mamá!" Kurama abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Hiei

"Que bueno que ya llegaron, parece que viene una fuerte tormenta!"

"Sí, afuera está muy nublado. Iremos a la habitación a dejar las cosas. Vamos Hiei" El pelirrojo le indicó a Hiei que subiera las escaleras

"De acuerdo, la comida estará en unos minutos"

Ingresaron a la habitación de Kurama. En la pared contraria a la puerta había una ventana, en esa misma pared estaba la cama y junto a esta había una mesita de luz con una foto de Shiori y Kurama y otra de estos dos junto aun hombre…aparentemente su padre. Había tres bibliotecas cargadas de libros completamente. También en la pared donde estaba la cabecera de la cama se podía ver un cuadro colgado. En otra de las paredes tenía un escritorio que era una especie de mesa de computadora (todo incluido xD) y encima de ella había un lindo florerito con rosas

Era una habitación muy ordenada y bien decorada, se podía sentir el olor de las rosas que inundaba el lugar.

"Hiei…"

"Eh?"Hiei se había quedado admirando esa hermosa habitación

"Te gustó la habitación?" Preguntó Kurama con una gran sonrisa

"Nh…está bonita…"

"Dame la mochila" Toma la mochila (recuerden que vienen de la escuela) de Hiei y la deja junto a la suya en el escritorio.

Después de eso se dirigieron al comedor y ayudaron a la madre de Kurama a poner la mesa. Durante la cena Shiori interrogaba a Hiei para saber más cosas sobre él y Kurama aprovechaba y escuchaba atento n.n. Así acabaron de comer y quedaron satisfechos

"Qué les pareció la comida?"

"Estuvo deliciosa mamá" Sonrió Kurama

"Sí…estuvo muy buena" Hiei al había disfrutado mucho. Se salvó de comer comida rápida o algún monstruo verdoso resultado de no saber cocinar

"Te divertiste?" Preguntó Kurama mientras esperaba atento la respuesta

"Nh…Sí, sí…de acuerdo, me divertí" Miró hacia toro lado intentando ocultar su rostro sonrojado

"Esperen, aún falta el postre. Compré helado" Sonrió Shiori mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la heladera

"Helado?" Kurama miró rápidamente a Hiei para ver como este abría sus ojos iluminados de par en par

"Sí, hay de Chocolate, Dulce de Leche granizado y Limón!" Comentó contenta mientras comenzaba a servir "Te gusta verdad Hiei?"

"C-claro que sí!"Dijo emocionado al ver la gran cantidad de helado que había…"Mucho chocolate!" Se le escapó a Hiei de la emoción y se sonrojó por su conducta tan repentina

"Veo que te gusta el chocolate ". Sonrió Shiori. "Puedes comer todo lo que quieras" .

"Muchas gracias"

"Yo mucho dulce de leche!" Kurama no quitaba sus ojos del helado y movía sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo como demostrando emoción y ansiedad

Comieron el helado con gran felicidad, en especial por parte de Hiei quien estaba realmente emocionado…tenía mucha nieve dulce de chocolate a su disposición!.

"Parece que llueve mucho…" Shiori se asomó por la ventana para ver como el agua resbalaba por el techo y caía fuertemente en el suelo."Estará bien que salgas con esta lluvia?" Le preguntó a Hiei preocupada

"No me queda otra opción…" Dijo mientras acababa de bajar las escaleras con la mochila en el hombro

"Mi madre tiene razón. Llueve demasiado Hiei…" Un resplandor se vio por toda la casa indicando que también habían muchos truenos…y relámpagos ¬¬…

"Y qué quieres que haga!"

"Quédate a dormir" Contestó rápidamente Shiori

"A…dormir?"

"Claro! Tengo un futón(o como se llamen esas camas que se arman en el suelo) , puedes dormir ahí si quieres" Le dijo Kurama sonriendo

"No se si deba…"

"No puedo dejar que te vayas con esta lluvia Hiei..." Le reprochó Kurama quien no permitiría que se fuera "Así que no se habla más"

Y así fue como otra vez Kurama triunfó sobre Hiei xD! (Kurama es un ser poderoso 0)

Ya en al habitación tiraron el futón al suelo y se fuero a dormir. El pelirrojo ya estaba sumido en un sueño que al parecer era lindo por la hermosa sonrisa de tranquilidad que se dibujaba en su rostro. Pero Hiei no podía dormir, por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar con gran detalle a su amigo, había algo en él que lo atraía...

"Aún no comprendo que hago en este lugar. No se como me dejé convencer tan fácilmente de quedarme a comer y menos como es que terminé aquí…durmiendo en la habitación de Kurama…y menos que menos comprendo por qué no puedo apartar mis ojos de él…hay algo…hay algo de él que me atrae." Hiei no comprendía que le sucedía, pero había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza del ser que descansaba. "Es como si al ver directo a esos ojos verdes me hiciera caer en un sueño… como si me atraparan y encerraran en otro mundo diferente a este. Y ese rostro tan perfecto y delicado…ahora medio cubierto por sus suaves cabellos color rojo, intensos como la sangre…Que hermoso cabello tiene…" Dijo mientras corría unos mechones que caían por su mejilla para poder apreciarlo mejor. Fue ahí cuando reaccionó de todo lo que pensaba y decía para sí mismo. "Qué…estoy haciendo?…Por qué pensé todo esto…acaso…yo…" Se quedó inmóvil al pensar en la causa de sus pensamientos…" No…debo estar confundiéndome, nada más…"

**------------------------------------**

Eehhh!Con esto concluye el capítulo 4!. Les gustó? Por fin Hiei empieza a sentir algo por Kuramin n/n!. Ya no sean ansiosos que ya va a pasar algo (Con esto no quiero decir que en el próximo capítulo pase algo…en realidad no se que pasará XD, así que no prometo nada -.-U)

Bueno díganme si le gustó este capítulo, nee?. Ya vieron que lo hice más largoooo ¬o¬…achí que no se me pueden quejar eh?XD, en realidad tienen razón, mis otros capítulos no son largos, pero ya dije que a veces es mejor cortarlos que empezar a escribir cosas sin sentido.

Ay, no es lo más la pelea de ingenio de Kurama y Kaito? Es la pura onda. !Y Kurama se ve tan lindo -!(bueno eso siempre P). Últimamente estoy cantando mucho Kurayami ni Akai Bara (Romantic Soldier) esa canción es muy bonita, Kurama con su voz tan tranquila…tan especial…tan suave (ya parezco campana x.x). Además que me gusta lo que significa la letra, habla de que él es un soldado que lucha para proteger y que el amor es el poder que hace los milagros realidad(Wa eso me mató TOT!), es un soldado de amor…me enamoré de un dibujo TOT…que patético…hey! se vale soñar no?¬¬…supongo que cuando nos gusta un personaje (más allá de lo físico) es porque refleja lo que sería nuestro "chico perfecto"…eso creo yo o.o…un Kurama de carne y hueso…eso hay que verlo, no? XD.

Viva el Monkey Island!Ese juego es lo más 0(Comentario fuera de onda pero tenía que decirlo XD). Y ya que ando con comentarios fuera de onda: Never Ending Dreams(de Itsuki) y Eien no Réquiem(Itsuki y Sensui) son dos canciones que me encantan !están geniales!Y Yomi parece cantante de opera con Sennen Yami XD. Fin

Les tengo una preguntita o.o! Alguien tiene los DJ Time de Yu Yu Hakusho, necesito el DJ Time 6!TOT, tengo el 1,2,3,4,5,7 y 8 n.nU…me falta el 6…quiero saber que pasa!. Si alguien lo tiene agréguenme al MSN o mándenme un mail así me pasan el archivo o la página de donde lo bajaron n.n

Eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo non!

**Mi mail:** a los reviews TUT:

**Nasaki:** A Kuwabara creo que nadie lo quiere XDDD! En parte yo lo quiero…porque es parte del equipo y no es malo…pero a veces es tan tonto que dan ganas de matarlo XD!. Yo también espero que Kurama y hiei estén más tiempo juntos!Wejejeje…los haré sufrirrrrr (mentira¬¬), igual ya son amigos así que la relación va a florecer como las plantas de Kurama 0

**Katsuy Akano:** Waaa te llamás Carolina también 0! Que buenu !. Me dio lástima pobre Hiei que se desmayó cada 2x3, pobre no aguantó tanta presión XD!.Yukina tenía que estar con el kuwabobo, aunque queda muy pedófilo Kazuma al lado de Yukinita-chan T-T…demo…así es el amor XD. Nos vemos!

**Rockergirl-sk:** Es bueno saber que les da gracia XD! A mi también me gustó que Hiei dijera eso!. No se cuantos capítulos serán los que haré o.o…supongo que voy a hacer hasta que se me acabe la idea XD!. Nos vemos n.n!

**angela potter0606**: Muchos creyeron que Kurama era chica cuando lo vieron por primera vez o.o, yo no me acuerdo P, creo que algo así dije, algún comentario como que no estaba segura, pero cuando vi que sí era hombre dije "wow!Ese chico es lo más!" (en ese momento no le prestaba casi nada de atención a YYH, pero tenemos personajes favoritos en las series siempre XD, y Kurama fue mi favorito aunque no lo viera mucho).

Tengan todos en claro que nunca, pero NUNCA le voy a decir enano a Hiei, por qué? Porque yo soy de su altura XD, por esa razón todos decían que yo era Hiei cuando hice cosplay de él ,porque tengo su altura y me iba perfecto XD. Odio que le digan enano ¬¬, y cuando lo hacen le grito "Hiei! Demostrale de lo que sos capas!Matalo!" .

Yukina mencionaba a un compañero nuevo en su curso, ese era Kuwabara XD, pero recién son amigos (aunque Kazuma ya está detrás de ella ¬¬).

Yuusuke ya hizo su aparición, y los demás aparecerán en su momento n.n (no se cuando ..). Byes!

**Hiyu Kitsune**: Me alegra que te haga reir n.n!espero que lo estés disfrutando y espero tu próximo review n.n!.Bye!

**sil-kurama:** Exacto!Kuwabara ayudó a que Kurama y Hiei se conocieran XD, hay que darle las gracias…naah mejor no XD. Así es, Kurama le ofreció cenar en su casa ("ofreció"….medio que lo obligó XD). Nos vemos n.n!

**Miko-chan014:** Nop, como ya le dije una vez a Romiko (Romiko Minamino Jaganshi), Kurama es un chico multifunción, se transforma en Youko, en humano, en lo que él desee (recuerden que es un zorro), manipula las plantas, con su rose whip puede controlar las máquinas, y ahora hace carteles XD. gracias por el descuento, después voy a hablarle a Kurama del tema a ver que opina XD.

Quizás si le pegamos a Kuwabara se le acomoden un poco las ideas…o quizás empeore…mejor no correr riesgo XD.

Espero que el 4to cap te haya gustado también n.n!Nos vemos!

**Last-lightangel:** e alegra que te haya gustado el fic n.n. Matar a besos a Hiei o a Kurama?...yo me tiro para Kurama ¬! (su imaginación comienza a funcionar) …ejem!...Espero tu review!-

**Sacras o The Unique Ramsin:** No se como decirte ahora o.o…En los caber es vergonzoso a veces porque , como bien dijiste, te da risa algo y te sentís re perseguida XD. Es verdad, cualquiera mata por estar con Kura-chan, aunque algunos dicen que es gay y eso me lo repiten siempre ,y ahí yo empiezo mi papel de abogada de Kurama XD. Gracias por tus felicitaciones y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n!

**Kitsune-Shikon:** Kurama siempre está lindo!X/D. Hiei sí es despistado…es inocente 0!(Eso en los fics), pero muchos se equivocan con Kurama, de hecho hay algunas imágenes donde Kurama tiene un poco de apariencia de mujer (no me gusta admitirlo ¬¬, sepan que me cuesta decir esto, pero es la verdad), por ejemplo esa donde está bailando…Dios...como lo escarcharon a Kuramin TOT!Pero igual se ve hermoso n/n!-

Y por suerte este capítulo sí fe más largo XD!Ojala te haya gustado!Byes!n.n

**Kirara-93:** Yo también me sorprendo que haya quedado tan bien acomodadito XD!. Todos odian al ciclista! Y más sabiendo quien es no? XD. Gracias por los ánimos Kirara-chan n.n!Nos vemos!

**NekiTa:** (Tu "ohayou" me hizo acordar al opening de HunterxHunter o.o). Acá todos se matan a besos!XDDDDD, con estos personajes tan lindos como no hacerlo!. Mucha emoción para Hiei…mucha n.n. Y este quedó largo así que cumplí sus deseos XD. Espero tu review!

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi:** Sí!matemoslo!...no, no conviene xD. Yukina es muy animada!es la pura onda! Bueno siempre lo fue n.n!Yukina es la mejor de YYH!(mujer) O !. Yuusuke aparece en este 4to cap xD!y sí…hace de sus tonterías xD.Weeejejeje con seguro! Sí Kurama dice que sí quiere un seguro, pobre florería con Hiei ahí lo va a necesitar xD!Ahora ya tengo quien me haga folletos y me contrate seguro n.n!. Nos vemos hermanita n.n!

**salem misao**: Ni que lo digas!Pobre Hiei tiene todo el derecho de desmayarse xD. La palabra bishonen se usa cuandos e refiere a un chico que es muy lindo y tiene rasgos femeninos, por eso es común que se los meta en cosas yaoi n.n, Kurama es un bishonen 0!. Y por lo de Hiei y la nieve dulce, es algo que hablé muchas veces con los fans que leen fics y me agrada seguir hablando de esto xD, es muy común que en los fics cambien las personalidades de los personajes, por ejemplo a Kurama siempre lo ponen llorando o débil…pero nunca lo vimos llorando!(bueno, solo por lo de Shiori cuando estuvo enferma, pero no llora por cualquier cosa), o Youko Kurama pervertido…cuando vimos a Youko haciendo algo pervertido en la serie? Nunca. A Hiei siempre se lo pone muy inocente y como que no entiende nada de la vida el chico xD, y está de moda hacer que le guste la nieve dulce (manera inocente y propia de él de llamar al helado) o también el chocolate…nunca lo vimos comiendo esas cosas, pero queda lindo y eso es lo que importa xD. Espero haberte sacado de dudas y cualquier cosa pregunta n.n!


	5. Una Conexión?

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**CAPÍTULO V: Una conexión?**

"PiPiPiPiPiPi" Dijo el señor despertador xD

"…mmm…" Kurama apagó el aparato y se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama. "Hiei…despierta -.-"Le dijo dulcemente al oído

"Nh…un ratito más "Se dio la vuelta, quedando a la vista de Kurama, mientras se enrollaba como perrito con frío n/n

"Hiei,"Kurama se detuvo al observar el rostro de su amigo. No mostraba molestia alguna, solo tranquilidad. Ese chico era realmente peculiar, nunca tuvo un amigo así…de hecho nunca tuvo amigos, solo compañeros. Creían que Minamino era un chico al que solo le importaba el estudio y no conocía l a palabra "diversión, pero se equivocaban! Él era más que eso! Y muy pocas personas lograban verlo, Hiei era uno de ellos.

"Se ve…tan frágil". Inconscientemente el pelirrojo fue cautivado por ese rostro, lo miraba de manera tierna y profunda. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que Hiei lo observaba también.

"K-Kurama?" Hiei lo miró confundido. Los ojos verdes de su amigo lo miraban profundamente. Pudo sentir como un calor recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro provocando que sus mejillas se sonrojaran bastante.

"Ah…yo—"Tartamudeó un ruborizado Kurama

"TOC TOC!" (Golpe a la señora puerta n.n) "Shuuichi, ya están despiertos?"

"Ah…s-sí mamá…"

"En un rato estará el desayuno. Báñense y vístanse rápido!" Dicho esto Shiori bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina.

"…Ya es hora de levantarnos. Te bañas tu primero?"

"…Está bien…" Desvió la mirada apenado mientras recibía las toallas y su uniforme para irse directo a bañar

Los 2 muchachos ya bañaditos y vestidos tomaron sus desayunos y se fueron directo a sus escuelas

"Buenos días Hiei!" El aludido ingresó a su aula y fue recibido por una compañera con la que solía hablar de vez en cuando, era una de las pocas personas que se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra…No le caía ni mal ni bien…pero últimamente le estaba molestando un poco ya que parecía que le había tomado DEMASIADA confianza …y esto a Hiei no le agradaba para nada

"Nh…hola Mukuro…"Acomodó su mochila junto a su banco

"Parece que estás de buen humor hoy…amaneciste bien?"

"Podría decirse…" Hizo una media sonrisa y se sentó en su silla "Qué se te ofrece?" La miró fríamente, por qué le hablaba tan amistosamente ¬¬

"Nada en especial…solo quería algo de diálogo"

"Será en otro momento…tengo cosas importantes que hacer" Miró hacia la ventana

"OH…bien, entonces después nos veremos…" Sonrió Mukuro mientras salía del salón. Repentinamente cambió su rostro a uno muy serio y frío "Que puede ser más importante…verás que lograré llamar tu atención Hiei…"

Las primeras horas transcurrieron lentamente. Hiei no se había dado cuenta de que tenía la carpeta con las materias del día anterior así que tuvo que anotar todo en hojas a parte-

El timbre del primer recreo sonó y como de costumbre comenzaron los gritos eufóricos de los estúpidos ningens.

Hiei salió del aula y se dirigió al salón de su hermana.

"Hermano!"Sonrió alegre Yukina quien estaba en el pasilla junto a unas amigas

"Yukina, a qué hora llegaste anoche?" Preguntó Hiei con una mirada seria y de indiferencia

"Mm.…a las 20" Sonrió

"Qué hiciste?"

"Estuve con Kazuma paseando por ahí"

"Y?"

"…Y qué?"

"Que qué más hiciste!"

"No te alteres hermano ¬¬…me invitó a merendar"

"Nh…Yukina ese chico no me agrada"

"Por qué dices eso!"

"Porque es un idiota ¬¬U…y deforme…"

"No le digas así!El es bueno…un poco despistado…pero bueno!"

"Tienes gustos raros—"

"YUKINAA!" Los gritos de cierto pelirrojo dejaron sordos a media escuela e interrumpieron a Hiei

"Kazuma!" Sonrió Yukina

"Mira hermosa Yukina!" Empujó a Hiei quedando frente a la muchacha."Hoy hice el almuerzo para ti!"Le extiende una caja envuelta en un pañuelo con dibujos de corazoncitos con cara de Kuwabara (N/A: Que manera de arruinar los corazones…ES UN ROMPE CORAZONES XDDU!)

"Muchas gracias!"Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar la caja, pero antes de poder hacerlo Hiei ya la tenía en sus manos

"Ni te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermana ¬¬"

"Devuélveme eso enano!Es para Yukina!" Intentó sacársela pero accidentalmente golpeó la caja, la cual salió volando por la ventana

"NOOOOOO!TOT!"Kuwabara y Yukina se asomaron a la ventana para ver como la caja caía de lleno en el suelo y…adiós comida XD

"Cosa del destino o.o" Miró Hiei también por la ventana y se fue caminando indiferente

"ASESINO!"Le gritó Kuwabara

"Que feo lo que hiciste hermano!Esta vez te pasaste!"Dijo una Yukina muy enojada

"Él fue el tonto que golpeó la caja al querer quitármela" Siguió caminando

"Lo siento Kazuma…se que mi hermano es muy frío pero…no lo hizo a propósito (Encubre al hermano!XD)". Juntó sus manos apenada por lo sucedido.

"No te preocupes linda Yukina…tu no tienes la culpa" Unió sus manos encima de las de Yukina

"Compartimos mi almuerzo si quieres…"Sonrió tiernamente mientras a Kazuma le brillaban los ojos de emoción

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Nh…no puedo creer que defienda a ese idiota…"Dijo Hiei molesto mientras se acostaba en la rama de "su" árbol

"Ya no la soporto!Y eso que le regalé flores…" Un chico se sentó junto al árbol donde Hiei estaba

"Yuusuke?" Dijo Hiei en un tono bajo

"AQUÍ ESTÁS YUUSUKE!"

"KYAAAA KEIKO!NO ME ASUSTES ASÍ!y déjame en paz por una vez quieres?¬¬"

"Claro que no! El profesor Takenaka te está esperando!"

"NO IRÉ!"

"SÍ IRÁS!"

"NOOOOO SUÉLTAME KEIKO!" Yuusuke se movía para todos lados intentando zafarse de su amiga que se lo llevó arrastrando

"…O-OU…"(Hiei)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Las clases por ese día acabaron. Como era costumbre Hiei y Yukina iban por caminos diferentes. A Hiei no le gustaba estar con su hermana cando sus amigas la acompañaban y eso era siempre. Por eso prefería tomar distancia en la escuela.

"Hiei!A dónde vas?" Mukuro salió corriendo detrás de Hiei hasta alcanzarlo (N/A: PUAAAJ!MUKURO DE COLEGIALA XOX"

"No es de tu incumbencia…" Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Mukuro iba detrás de él."Por qué me sigues!"

"No te sigo, da la casualidad de que voy por este camino también" Sonrió

"Nh…las casualidades no existen ¬¬…pero haz lo que quieras" Recordó que Kurama le comentó que iba a la secundaria Meiou y salía a las 15 hs… unas ganas de verlo invadieron a Hiei, y como él acostumbraba a dejarse llevar y no a andar dando vueltas aprobó la idea de ir a visitarlo…además que así podría deshacerse de la molesta de Mukuro ¬¬

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Hiei se apoyó contra la pared de la entrada de la escuela de Kurama esperando a que este saliera. Habían muchos estudiantes pero el pelirrojo era inconfundible…no podía pasar desapercibido

"Y qué vas a hacer aquí?" Dijo Mukuro imitando la acción del pelinegro

"Espero a alguien…importante" Desvió la mirada un poco apenado por lo que había dicho

"Importante?...alguna chica quizás?"

"…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"MINAMINO!"Un grupo de siete chicas siguieron a Kurama hasta antes de la salida (N/A: Ni se atrevan a tocarlo ¬¬ saca una sartén)"No quieres almorzar con nosotras!"

"Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer" Hizo una media sonrisa…estaba cansado de todos los días ser acosado por grupos de chicas

"Vamos!Que puede ser tan importante!"

"Ah…yo…"El pelirrojo se puso nervioso al no saber que responder

"Kurama…"Hiei se acercó al grupo

"Hiei!Qué haces aquí?" Le sonrió alegre de la sorpresa

"Am…nada en especial…"

"Vamos Minamino!VEN!" Una de las chicas se le aferró al brazo "Es mentira que debes hacer algo!O me equivoco?" (N/A: que te importa! O )

"Yo…"Le dirigió a Hiei una mirada que interpretó como un 'AYUDAAAAA'

"Lo siento pero él viene conmigo" No le agradó ni en lo más mínimo que trataran así a Kurama, y menos que lo obliguen y acosen de esa manera. "Me debe un almuerzo" Sonrió malvadamente mientras tomaba a Kurama del brazo y se lo llevaba fuera de la escuela

"Lo siento chicas!..." Sonrió Kurama contento de que Hiei lo haya ayudado a no morir.

Comenzaron a caminar y Hiei ni siquiera se giró a ver a Mukuro, simplemente hizo como si no estuviera. Esta se quedó observando como Hiei se iba junto a aquel pelirrojo mientras sentía como su ira aumentaba…

"Gracias Hiei…me salvaste la vida u.u"

"No agradezcas…vi claramente tu mirada de auxilio" Le sonrió divertido

"Así que comprendiste mi mirada…creo que tenemos una especie de conexión…"

Se hizo un pequeño silencio y los dos comenzaron a reír por el comentario. Una especie de conexión…quizás Kurama lo dijo en juego pero puede que algo de razón tuviera. Por su lado Hiei también lo tomó a risa, pero en lo profundo sabía que algo había…algo que los unía, algo posiblemente muy fuerte capaz de unir a personas tan opuestas como ellos…

**------------------------------------**

MUAJAJAJA!Lindo final (del capítulo, claro está ¬¬). Está más largo el fic no?...Después me dejan sus opiniones de este capítulo n.n

Esta Mukuro…no podía faltar en mi fic XD!Alguien tiene que traer problemas o no?...

Tengo una GRAAAAAAAAAAAN duda TOT! Y se las voy a transmitir a ustedes mis querids lectoras/es para que también se les derrita el cerebro y griten "NOOO!"…y…y…bueno no se si es para tanto XD. La cosa es que estaba hablando con una amiga y nos preguntábamos si Kurama en el manga sería pelirrojo o morocho (pelinegro o como quieran decirle). Si se fijan en las portadas los colores nunca son los verdaderos, por ejemplo cuando los hacen a los 4 los dibujan a todos de un mismo color (bueno, los contornos serían), y Kazuma en algunas tiene el pelo negro, a veces naranja…Hiei a veces verde…Kurama fucsia, azul o verde (hablando de la luz en el pelo, claro está). Bueno la cosa es que es muy común que en el manga el pelo sea de un color y en el anime de otro, y por qué YYH sería la excepción?...TOT…Kurama si no era pelirrojo era morocho, eso es seguro…

En el capítulo anterior les hablé de los DJ Time, pregunté si alguien tenía el número 6. Creo que algunos no saben de que hablo (la gran mayoría supongo , porque es muy difícil encontrar páginas con todas las canciones de los CD'S de YYH), así que les voy a contar de que tratan los DJ Time: Son como unas grabaciones donde los personajes hablan. Yo no se japonés así que se poco y nada de que hablan XD. Por ejemplo, los chicos presentan las canciones que van a cantar: Eye to Eye, Wild Wind, Moonlight Party,etc, En un momento Hiei se vuelve loco porque quiere que presenten Kuchibue ga Kikoeru (una de sus canciones). Y hacen mucho quilombo, Hiei saca su Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryu Ha, grita, se ríe…sí..se rie XDU. También en un momento mencionan a Yukina y se escucha a Kuwabara gritando como loco "YUKINA-SAAAAAAAAAN!" n.nU…Creo que estas grabaciones pertenecen al CD de "Dance Mix"

Creo que con esto me descargo hasta el próximo capítulo XD.

**Ahora voy a pasar a contestar los reviews n.n:**

**oOkazuOo**: Hiei está siendo controlado por Kurama xD!.Me alegra que te guste el fic n.n!Espero tu próximo review ;)!

**Katsuy Akano**: Con este capítulo ya te das cuenta de que Kurama ya está sintiendo algo por Hiei-chan n/n!.Son tan kawaii!.Wahh Yuusuke se tenía que meter xD! de alguna manera tenía que aparecer, y que mejor manera que haciendo quilombo? xD. Nos vemos n.n!

**sil-kurama:** No se lo odia a Kuwabara…es que es medio tonto xD, igual le da el toque gracioso !. Creo que todas le gritamos de todo a la tele! Yo le gritaba a Yuri que eso era injusto, que Kurama había ganado xD, y como no gritarle a esos estúpidos demonios que trataban mal a nuestro equipo Urameshi T.T. Yo también quiero ver cuando le regale el collarcito!...pero cuando lo hará?(Caro recuerda que ella hace el fic)…ups…no, la verdad ni idea xD. Ni yo se si aparecerá algún enemigo o.o…puede que sí n.n, así es más divertido! . Nos vemos n.n!

**salem misao**: Me alegra que te haya ayudado a sacar las dudas n.n!. Sensei? O/O…ah…claro que sí n/n, podés preguntarme lo que necesites n.n, igual yo tampoco soy ,muy experimentada en esto, es el primer fic que publico en FF y que hago de varios caps, solo hice uno antes (KxH) que es de un cap solo, después lo publico acá xD. Pero bueno, si necesitas ayuda claro que podés contar con la mía n.n!.

**Angela potter0606:** Es verdad, es muy lindo ver a Hiei obedeciendo a Kurama n.n!. Y Kazuma ya es típico que le tire onda a Yukina xD. Ojala este cap también te haya gustado n.n!Byes!

**Rockergirl-sk: **Realmente sí es muy triste T.T, descubrí que estoy TREMENDAMENTE obsesionada con Kurama…hoy una amiga, Marion, me dijo que tenía que contar cuantas veces yo decía "Kurama" en el día…y realmente lo nombro mucho x.x!...Si hubiera un chico así habría que pelear por él ya que muchas chicas se le tirarían encima xD!. Nos vemos n.n!

**Valsed**: Jejeje, es que el primer capítulo fue MUY corto x.x! Sabes que voy escribiendo lo que se me ocurre para cada nuevo capítulo y sin querer se me unen todos los personajes? No se como pasa! Pero siempre quedan todos enganchados xD!

**romiko minamino jaganshi**: JAJAJA!XDDDDDDD. Romikito-chan! Es que no lo puede besar tan rápidamente! Ahora se está dando cuenta de que hay algo raro en esto xD!. Los zorritos son tan kawaii!Sabes que voy a ver si consigo un peluche de un zorro, y si no me lo mando a hacer a producciones chibi xD!(por cierto! mañana sábado Marion va a retirar por mi los llaveritos de Youko Kurama y Hiei n/n!Ansiedaaaaaaad). Tené cuidado con Hiei-chan ¬¬, últimamente se mete mucho a la heladera y podría electrocutarse TOT!Qué le digo después a Kurama!.

Es la pura onda esa florería xD! Me encanta Yuusuke con su "EHHH!un negocio con buena onda!" XDD. Gracias por el seguro xD!. Después vamos a lo de Kurama a pedirle a Shiori helado, es tan dulce que seguro nos da xD(le damos lastima ¬¬)…de última ya pensé en ir un día que llueva MUCHO y decir "oh!como llueve..me mojaré mucho u0u" y ella me diga de quedarme a dormir en la habitación de Kurama…jejeje XDDDDD. Es lindo que se pasen con los reviews xD, Hiei te lo va a recordar siempre! A dejar reviews!. Nos vemos n.n!

**Miko-chan14:** Hola!Si en esas propagandas vendieran un Kurama multifuncional u.u…y mejor aún, con promoción de "si llama ahora reciba junto a su Kurama multifuncional un Hiei tambien multifuncional o.o". la línea colapsa xD. Tiendas donde atiendan chicos pelirrojos como Kurama…(sueña). 50! gracias !Nos vemos!

**RachelKiawa**: Es bueno saber que les está gustando mi fic TOT!Espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por dejar review!Nos vemos n.n


	6. Las bakavacaciones

**Capítulo VI: Las baka-vacaciones**

**--Secundaria Sarayashiki--**

"Wahh!" Yuusuke salió de la escuela más tarde de lo habitual ya que se había quedado dormido…nuevamente. "Que bien dormí!"

"Yuusuke!Espérame!" Una chica corrió hacia él hasta alcanzarlo

"Am hola Keiko, creí que ya te habías ido"

"Teníamos reunión del centro de estudiantes"(Sí…la chica está en el centro de estudiantes ¬¬)."Y me imagino que tu te habrás quedado dormido de nuevo no?"

"…Pues sí nn!...Ahora que vienen las vacaciones podré dormir todo el día!Lástima que solo duren dos semanas T.T!"

"Deberías estudiar al menos un poco, si no, no tendrás trabajo ni un futuro!"

"No me importa…mi existencia no será en vano!..." Mira al cielo y apunta con su mano

"Sí claro ¬¬…qué es esa pose? Tirarás un rayo de energía espiritual o algo así?"

"…no estaría nada mal…"

"JAJAJAJA!" Los dos estallaron de la risa por lo absurdo que sonaba (N/A: …)

"En serio, estudia ¬¬…"

"o.o…"

"Ya que mencionaste las vacaciones…de eso te quería hablar…Me preguntaba si te gustaría que saliéramos a algún lado…de vacaciones nn" Juntó sus manos muy contenta por la idea

"De…vacaciones?"

"Sí…que dices ¬u¬?"Se le acerca a Yuusuke quien se había quedado duro ante la proposición

"Bueno yo…Con una condición!…"

"Cual?"

"Que vaya con algunos amigos…"

"Qué!P-pero yo quería que fuésemos los dos solos!"

"Es que…si somos más es mejor…más divertido nnU!...si no viene alguien más no voy ¬¬"

"Ay…de acuerdo Yuusuke…Pero si es así yo le diré a Botan a ver si quiere venir también!"

"Trato hecho!"

"Invita a alguien pronto para arreglar bien las cosas, recuerda que esta es la última semana de clases. Deberíamos partir este fin de semana para estar más tiempo n.n"

"Sí, sí lo que digas…a dónde vamos?" El pelinegro se había relajado al saber que no iría solamente con Keiko

"La playa!"

"L-la playa O/O?"

"Sí que tiene de malo!"

"No…nada…me parece perfecto" Sonrisa pervertida de Yuusuke XD

"Bien, entonces nos veremos mañana!" Y dicho esto la muchacha se fue por otro camino hacia su casa

"…Veamos…a quien invitaré?...Kuwabara seguro…pero quien más?"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Restaurante--**

"Te gusta?"

"Nh…"

"…Puedes con eso?" Dijo mientras intentaba aguantar la risa

"NHHHHH!" Succionó los fideos con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la salsa salpicara para todos lados

"Jajajajaja!" Kurama no pudo controlarse y estalló de risa al ver a su amigo "bañado" en salsa

"No te rías baka!" Intentó limpiarse su ropa pero lo único que lograba era mancharse más

"Lo siento! Déjame ayudarte" Se llevó su servilleta a la boca para mojarla con un poco de saliva y comenzar a limpiar la ropa de Hiei (N/A: se tira el plato de fideos encima…ups!Me manché…Kurama!...Kurama?...cri cri…cri cri…). "Listo, ya estás limpio" Sonrió dulcemente

"…Gracias…" Hiei intentó ocultar su rostro sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado

Kurama y Hiei salieron del restaurante que había cerca de la secundaria Meiou para adentrarse en unas calles muy transitadas por las personas ya que era una zona muy comercial.

"Te gustó la comida?"

"Nh…"

"Me alegra n.n" Sonrió el pelirrojo. Kurama había aprendido mucho del lenguaje de su amigo en tan poco tiempo (muy poco ¬¬), ya sabía comprender sus gestos, su manera de actuar si no le agradaba algo, sus actitudes. Ya entendía como era su forma de ser ante las cosas, tenía un carácter muy especial y para algunos resultaba ser desagradable, pero para él no era así, si no todo lo contrario, le gustaba que fuera un chico frontal y con tanta personalidad.

"Van a ser las 15… debes abrir tu negocio"

"Qué?...Ah! Lo había olvidado!"

"Nh…que raro eso de ti…"

Con paso apresurado y casi a las corridas lograron llegar a la florería…un poquito tarde pero llegaron nnU.

"Dios…creí…que jamás llegaríamos…" Kurama se sentó en su silla agitado por el viaje

"Ya deja de quejarte que ya estás aquí. Además que no tiene nada de malo llegar unos minutos más tarde…puede pasarle a cualquiera"

"Sí…tienes razón Hiei" Sonrió

"…Nh…" Qué era lo que le pasaba a Hiei!Cuando veía la dulce sonrisa de Kurama sentía como sus mejillas se ruborizaban y una sensación rara aparecía en su estómago…era incómoda y a la vez hermosa…nunca antes le había pasado y no sabía que era. Pensó en preguntarle a su hermana, pero se negó apenas la idea cruzó por su mente.

"…Hiei…Hiei…"

"Eh?" Kurama lo sacó de sus pesamientos

"Hiei…yo…quería darte algo…"Le entrega un paquete hecho con papel de regalo

"Es…para mi?" Tomó el paquete con gran sorpresa

"Sí…es un regalo para agradecerte por darme la oportunidad de ser tu amigo…eres el primero que tengo…y quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy importante para mi" Sonríe mientras sus mejillas se ruborizan

Hiei abre el paquete y saca la medalla de dragón que Shiori había comprado en el 2x1 (XDDD vivan los "Todo x $2"! O )

"Un dragón…"Hiei lo observó detalladamente

"Sí…tengo una igual de zorro…pero como dijiste que no te gustaban…además el dragón va perfecto contigo"

"En realidad no me disgustan los zorros…pero el dragón está bien, me agrada…nh…gracias Kurama" Por primera vez Kurama había visto sonreír a Hiei, era una sonrisa sincera. Fue un instante en el que los sentimientos ocultos de Hiei salían a la luz.

"No tienes porque agradecer Hiei…" Volteó su rostro sonrojado hacia un costado. Su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente y no comprendía el motivo de esa reacción tan extraña…

"Dijiste que tenías una igual de zorro?...esa úsala tu, diría que es el animal que te identifica…" Dijo mientras se ponía su colgante

"Ah…claro…"Sacó al medalla de un bolsillo y se la colocó

TinTinTin(Campanitas de la puerta sonando…no va a ser Ding dong dang ¬¬)

"Buenos días!"

"Yuusuke!Cómo estás!"

"Bien muchachos!Que bueno que los encuentro a los dos juntos!.

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Kuwabara corría a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad. Yuusuke le había dicho de ir a la playa y que invitara a quien él quiera. Obviamente Kazuma no dudó ni un segundo y eligió correr hacia la casa de Yukina para ofrecerle irse junto a ellos de viaje.

Riiiiing(timbre con botón rojo)

"Sí?...Kazuma!"Yukina abrió la puerta contenta de la visita

"Yukina!"

"Sí?"

"Ajá…"

"Qué?"

"Qué de qué?"

"…que se te ofrece?nnU" Yukina optó por hacer las cosas más fácil para Kuwabara que a veces era un poco…lento xD

"Ahh!Ohh!Sí!Eso…pues…verás…un amigo me dijo que invitara a alguien a un viaje a la playa que haremos la semana que viene…y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir" Se sonrojó

"SI!"(N/A: O.O…sin comentarios ¬¬)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Florería--**

"Muchachos, piensan hacer algo estas vacaciones?"

"…No…creo que no…"

"Nh…y qué quieres que haga?. Que me vaya a la playa?"

"Sí 0! Quieren venir? Iré con un amigo que invitará a una chica de la que parece estar enamorado (que cursi XD) y con una amiga…a la que le di los jazmines…"

"Ni hablar…"

"Tendría que preguntarle a mi madre…"

"Por qué tan negativos?¬¬…"

"La florería tiene que ser atendida por alguien…y además no se si mi madre me deje ir con desconocidos…sin ofender…"

"Pero si somos amigos!"

"Yuusuke…nos conocimos ayer…"

"Bueno…y eso qué!"

"…"

"…Y tú por qué no quieres!"

"Porque no…"

"¬¬…bueno piénsenlo…Mañana pasaré por aquí para ver sus decisiones…"

"De acuerdo Yuusuke"

En resumen, Yuusuke invitó a Kurama y a Hiei a la playa. Kurama va a pedirle permiso a su madre ya que tiene que dejarle a cargo la florería y además no conoce muy bien a Yuusuke y no sabe si lo deje estar con alguien desconocido. Hiei se negó rotundamente XD…

Por otra parte, Kuwabara invitó a Yukina, quien aceptó apenas se lo propuso n.nU

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Casa de los Minamino--**

"Mamá…puedo hablar un minuto contigo?" Kurama se asomó a la cocina

"Claro hijo, dime" Dijo Shiori mientas cocinaba

"Am…bueno…verás, me invitaron para ir a la playa en estas dos semanas de vacaciones…"

"Oh!En serio!Hiei?"Shiori se veía muy emocionada. Hiei le parecía un chico muy dulce. Pudo notar su timidez, lo cual lo hacía más lindo y tierno.

"No, en realidad fue Yuusuke, un muchacho que conocí en la florería…ayer"

"Ah sí?...y Hiei va?"

"Creo que no…se negó u.u"

"Oh…pero ya lo convencerás…"

"O.O…Quieres decir que me dejas ir?"

"Claro!"

"Pero…apenas y conozco a Yuusuke!"

"Ay hijo…confío en que tu no te juntarás con gente problemática, se que eres responsable y no te meterás en problemas…además que en mi juventud yo hacía eso" Río pícaramente

"Mamá O.O!..." Kurama no podía creer lo que su madre decía…ella salía con gente casi desconocida?...con lo responsable que la veía…bueno después de todo él era responsable y va a irse con un desconocido n.nU(N/A: habría que investiga el pasado de Shiori-san…nos encontraríamos con muchas cosas raras xD…CHAN!)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Casa de Yukina y Hiei--**

"Ja!No sabes lo que pasó hoy Yukina!"Dijo Hiei desde el sillón

"Cuéntame o.o!" Yukina se asomó desde el comedor(N/A: además de linda, curiosa xD)

"Un chico llamado Yuusuke me invitó…A LA PLAYA…JAJAJAJA "Comenzó a reírse como loco "Hoy descubrí que va a nuestra escuela!"Seguía riéndose

"Yuusuke!Sí lo conozco, es amigo de Kazuma!n.n"

" .…Estás bromeando verdad?" Hiei detuvo su risa al oír eso. Primero se quedó duro como piedra y después su rostro se tornó serio.

"No…ahora que lo mencionas Kazuma también me invitó a la playa!n.n!"

"QUE QUÉ!" Hiei dio un salto brusco del sillón

"Eso…que me invitó…Va a ser muy divertido o!"

"Quieres decir que irás!No, eso sí que no, no irás con ese deforme!"

"No el digas así Hiei!Además ya lo he decidido y Kazuma ya lo sabe, Iré quieras o no!" Y dicho esto Yukina se retiró a su habitación

"O.O…Me dijo Hiei…eso lo hace cuando está enojada…Esta chica está muy rebelde ¬¬…es la adolescencia u.u…En fin, creo que tendré que ir para controlar a ese idiota…no le pondrá un solo dedo encima a mi hermana porque juro que le sacaré pelo por pelo de su cabeza hueca y le arrancaré los ojos y—" Hiei se quedó furioso haciendo gestos con la cara y las manos mientras decía todo lo que le haría al pobre de Kuwabara…Pero fue interrumpido por Yukina que bajó nuevamente las escaleras

"Hermano…o.o…quién era ese chico que estaba contigo ayer?"

"Eh?...ah, ese es Kurama…resultó ser hombre…"

"Oh ya veo…pero es un chico muy apuesto!" Le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y subía rápidamente las escaleras antes de que su hermano le dijese algo

"…o/O…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Al otro día después de clases Kurama y Hiei estaban de nuevo juntos (N/A: juntos…JUNTOS…juntos) en la florería esperando la llegada de Yuusuke para decirles que sí irían. Hiei no le había dicho nada en la escuela porque…realmente porque no tenía ganas, prefería disfrutar le día en su árbol y después decirle junto a Kurama, además que así tendría una excusa para ver al pelirrojo…(N/A: Hiei es más vivo de lo que creemos XD)

Yuusuke llegó a la florería y recibió la gran noticia de que sus dos amigos irían de viaje con ellos.

Los días restantes de clases pasaron rápidamente. Kurama y Hiei cada vez eran más unidos, era evidente que una gran amistad los unía, aunque ellos sentían que algo más había, pero aún no sabían que era… Por otro lado, Yuusuke se enteró que Hiei y Yukina eran hermanos y que el muchacho iba a su misma escuela. Kuwabara cuando supo que Hiei también iría se puso furioso, no le sería fácil llevar a cabo su hermosa cita junto al mar con Yukina…no si estaba su fastidioso hermano por los alrededores…

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Casa de Yuusuke—**

"Ya está todo listo!" Dijo Yuusuke mientras terminaba de meter las valijas en el baúl del auto

"Espera Yuusuke, falta Botan!"

"Qué? Esa chica…¬¬, siempre tarde"

"Hola!Aquí estoy!" Una muchacha de cabello celeste y largo atado se aproximó corriendo

"Botan!Que bueno que llegaste!Te presento a Kurama, Hiei y a Yukina!" Keiko los presentó a cada uno

"Bien, bien…ahora sí ya estamos todos!" Colocó la valija de Botan junto a las demás

"No sabía que tenías un auto Yuusuke…ni licencia ¬¬…ni edad para una"

"Jajaja!Ya ves?...La verdad es que me lo consiguió mi madre. Ayer vinieron unos hombres de trajes negros y dejaron el auto y la licencia…es increíble verdad!"

"o.o…" Asombro general

"Tu madre está con la mafia?"

"Ahhh…son amigos…los hombres de negro -, nos visitan desde que era pequeño n.n!"

"Sí claro ¬¬…y a mi me visitan los Ángeles de Charlie…Espera…puede que sea verdad, eso explicaría porque es tan feo Kuwabara…los hombres de negro vinieron a llevárselo por extraterrestre!" Dijo Hiei mientras se reía

"OYE!...Te mataría si Yukina no estuviera" Kazuma dijo lo ultimo en voz baja

" Agradece que nos dieron un auto espacioso para todos!"

"Pudimos comprar pasajes!...Hay una agencia de viaje llamada Koenma que dicen que es muy buena…"

"Sí…Agencia de viajes Koenma "viaje del más allá al más acá"…Es amigo mío…pero su descuento no fue muy grande así que opté por ir en auto…el chico como que es muy tacaño ¬¬"

"Lo siento…el señor Koenma no puede regalar los pasajes Yuusuke, hice lo que pude, pero él es mi jefe u.u" Dijo Botan

Así fue como el grupo se dirigió en auto a la playa!Para pasar nos hermosos días de descanso!...Que sorpresitas les aparecerán?n.n

------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 terminado, creí que no llegaría T.T!. Disculpen si no fue tan bueno el capítulo u.u, no tuve ni tiempo ni inspiración n.nU…pero hice lo que pude…

Este domingo hay proyecciones!Para el que no sea de Argentina, acá en Buenos Aires(Capital Federal), los fines de semana los fansubs llevan acabo proyecciones de anime. Ahí proyectan capítulos de series de anime nuevas, ovas, películas. También hay puestos que venden cosas de anime n.n. Lo bueno es que esta proyección(Anime Fest) se hace en un teatro donde pagás entrada para ver las proyecciones, pero si no podés quedarte en el hall viendo los puestos y ahí no tenés que pagar XDU!. Yo prefiero quedarme en el hall por: A)no pago xD , B) Me quedo con mis amigos boludeando n.n! C) La "B" es más divertida ¬¬.

La cosa es que este domingo voy a hacer cosplay!Chi, Hiei-chan de nuevo n.n, pero esta vez voy a subir al escenario, pasa que cuando hice me tuve que ir antes de que se hiciera el concurso de cosplay…pero esta vez me quedo n.n!Deséenme suerte Onegaii!TOT.

No se que contar…un amigo me hizo unas orejitas de zorro y ya las estuve cociendo y me falta cocerle las hebillitas y están listas para mi cabecita xD.

Retiré mis llaveritos de mi chibi Youko Kurama y mi chibi Hiei!Quedaron bastante kawaii n.n!Le hice unos arreglitos .

Buenu, me despido, pueden agregarme al msn si quieren hablar conmigo o si no mandarme un mail, también si quieren que les pase los DJ time avísenme y se los paso por msn que se puede( A Romiko se los pasé por ahí xD),Pueden leerlo en mi perfil o si no se los dejo acá -.- : (por si no se ve, inserte guión bajo entre carolina y Minamino xDU)

Me olvidaba TOT!Me vi Howl's Moving Castle o , como lo tradujeron, El increíble castillo vagabundo, en el cine !. ESTA GENIAL, Muy buena película!En especial Howl …jejeje xD, bueno ,cuando lo vean van a ver que tengo razón, ese chico está re lindooo O . Miyazaki se merece otra vida de lo buenas que son sus películas xD.

Nos vemos!

**Reviews 0:**

**Katsuy Akano:** También la odio a Mukuro, no me agrada que guste de Hiei u.ú…Pero es que alguien tiene que arruinar un pco la felicidad o no?. Jajaja!Creo que yo sería una de las del grupo de fans de Kurama XDD. Nos vemos n.n!

**Hiyu Kitsune**: Jejeje, Mukuro aguafiestas xD. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo!n.n

**Last-lightangel: **O.O…Me asustaste TOT!. A mi también me cae mal Mukuro y como bien decis alguien malo tiene que haber n.nU. Nos vemos n.n

**Miko-chan014**: Sí, Kurama pelirrojo es más…anormal xD, con pelo negro sería un personaje más normal u.u. Que lástima lo de tu compu, si los querés yo te los puedo pasar por msn n.n!. Todos se asustan con Mukuro de colegial xD…hasta yo TOT!.Nos vemos n.n

**Kazu-san**: Es bueno saber que les está gustando este fic tan raro XDD, Mukuro siempre aparece donde no la llaman…Sigue leyendo n.n!Byes!

**Atemu no Kitsune**: Sí…y pensar que se me ocurrió mientras me bañaba XDD…quizás el recalentamiento de cerebro no es tan malo y sirva xD. Gracias por leer mi fic n.n!

**KiTSuNe-Ko Jaganshi**: Los N/A son legendarios xD! Las canciones de Kurama son muy bonitas, siempre me pregunto cual prefiero y no puedo elegir una en especial, me gustan las 4 TuT!. A mi me gusta en Eye to Eye cuando Kurama dice "I can get you" y Hiei "You can get me"…ahhsuspiro..son muy kawaii n/n. Te agradesco eternamente que me hayas pasado la traducción de lo que hablan en los DJ Time!Soy feliz TOT!ahora entiendo que pasa x.x…Hiei no podía poner el katakana XDDD…pero igual, lo de Koenma sigue muy raro todavía n.nU..esos sonidos…esos sonidos!...Nos vemos n.n!

Esos muñequitos que hiciste son hermosos!

**Valsed**: Toque tierno xD!Sí, Kurama con pelo rojo o negro se ve igual de hermoso . !Pero ya se hizo costumbre de ser diferenciado por su lindo pelito colorado n.n. Esperemos que sea así, es que pasa en muchas series que cambian los colores de pelo, por ejemplo Angelic Layer, Video Girl Ai…por echo u.u. Nos vemos n.n!

**Salem misao:** Es her-mo-so!Ya lo leí como me pediste y dejé review n.n, realmente me gustó muchísimo!.. La banda es así: Yuusuke: vocalista, Kurama: guitarra eléctrica, Hiei: bajo, Kuwabara; batería. De Gravitation yo también pensaba que Tohma tenía la voz de Megumi Ogata, pero me fijé en Internet y es de otro seiyuu (que ahora no tengo el dato acá -.-) así que nos engañaron xD. De Yuki no lo sabía o.o. Se llama Nittle Grasper xD.

Pobre Kazuma xD!Muchas gracias por tus ánimos TUT!.Nos vemos n.n!

**Angela potter0606:** La conexión de Kurama y Hiei es tan especial n/n. Yomi siempre es malo en los fics XDD… Encima también es lindou u/u. Keiko si mata a Yuusuke supongo que se mata ella xD. Nos vemos!

**NekiTa**: Suele pasar xD, yo me olvido de muchos fics x.x. Es lindo verlos adelantados!Más emoción seguida xD!Siii Mukuro sufrirá!òuó!. Byes n.n!

**Rockergirl-sk**: Jajaja, a mi también me gustó xDU . Hiei perrito !. Que bueno que te gsta n.n!. Claro que te puedo pasar los DJ Time!ya te agregué al msn, después si querés mandame un mail y decime en que momento te conectás para que te los pueda pasar y de paso hablamos xD!Jajaja, me hiciste reir mucho con tu "puedes? Puedes? XDD. Después te los paso con mucho gusto n.n!

**Kitsune- Shikon**: Es muy lindo n.n!.Sí, son muy lentos u.ú…pero dales tiempo, ya va a pasar algo, vas a ver n.n!. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n!

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon:** Todas la matamos a Mukuro, quedate tranquila n.nU!.Ojala uqe este cap también te haya gustado u.u…n.n, nos vemos!


	7. Hace frío?

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

CapítuloVI: Hace..frío?

"Viajando por la carretera!En esta maldita cafetera!Viajando por la ruta!Buscando alguna –"

"YUUSUKE QUE COSAS DICES!DEGENERADO!"Keiko comienza a ahorcar a Yuusuke quien manejaba el auto, causando que el vehículo perdiera el control y se moviera en zigzag

"KEIKKKKO DETENT--!KKKKKKKKGG---NO—PUEDO—RESPIRAAAAAAARKKKKGGG"Yuusuke estaba quedándose sin aire

"Keiko suéltalo!" Botan intentó hacer reaccionar a su amiga

"Oh!lo siento O/O" Soltó a Yuusuke quien retomó el aire y el control del auto

"Estás loca? Pudimos haber muerto!"

"Lo siento U/U…pero por qué dices esas cosas Yuusuke ¬¬"

"¬¬…no se puede decir nada en broma…"

El viaje continuó sin problemas…bueno, alguna que otra peleita XDU…pero nada grave…o…

"Tengo hambre…" Yukina le susurró al oído a Hiei. Pero Kazuma, muy atento, logró oírla

"Tienes hambre hermosa Yukina?YUUSUKEEE!Busca un lugar donde comer!"

"Qué? Kuwabara crees que soy guía turístico? camionero? conductor de micros?. No se ni para donde voy y pretendes que te diga donde hay un lugar para comer!"

"Cómo que no sabes a donde vas!" Botan se asustó al oír eso

"…C-Claro que se…solo que…" Sintió las miradas de sus amigos clavadas en él y pensó que si admitía que estaba un 'poquitito' confundido lo matarían. "…No se donde hay un lugar para comer!jajajaja…" Rió nerviosamente

"Cómo no sabes!"Kuwabara se alteró de tan solo pensar en el sufrimiento de su linda Yukina al no tener nada para llenar su hermoso estomaguito.

"AHHH! QUÉ!ACASO DEBO SABER TODO!De acuerdo! Si eso es lo que quieren!. En seis segundos verán un auto descompuesto a la derecha, en 8 segundos un ovni estará despegando a la izquierda! Y en 11 segundos llegaremos a una estación de servicio (N/A: gasolinera o como les digan en sus países) con cafetería!".

"1…2…3…4…" Todos (N/A: cuando digo todos es todos…incluyendo a Hiei y Kurama n.nU) comenzaron a contar en voz alta, para asombro de Yuusuke…como podían hacerle caso a la estupidez que dijo!) "5…6" Voltean a ver a la derecha y ven un auto descompuesto con el conductor intentando repararlo.

"o.o" Yuusuke se sorprende y piensa que solo era suerte.

"7…8…" Voltean a la izquierda y ven un ovni despegando.

"O.Ô…" Con esa suerte hubiese jugado a la lotería…

"9…10…11!" Y la estación de servicio dijo presente!

Yuusuke quedó con un tic en el ojo…no podía creerlo!ASERTÓ EN TODOOOO!

"Oh! Yuusuke eres genial!" Keiko, Botan y Kazuma aplaudieron por la habilidad de su amigo

"Estaciona aquí Yuusuke…" Yuusuke obedeció a su amiga y estacionó junto a la cafetería. Todos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a comer algo mientras Yuusuke quedaba en estado de shock agarrado al volante.

"Qué, nadie se sorprendió con el ovni! o.o" Kurama le preguntó a Hiei mientras se dirigían al negocio

"Creo que no es de su interés…ni del mío…" Siguió caminando dejando a Kurama pensando

"Pero…ERA UN OVNI!" Corrió hasta estar junto a Hiei, pero al ver que a nadie le interesó no pudo hacer más que mirar hacia atrás en donde había visto el objeto para asegurarse de que no siguiera ahí, y así fue, por lo tanto entró con los demás…

La cafetería estaba vacía, no había una sola persona ahí, la radio estaba encendida así que al menos la música animaba un poco el ambiente. El grupo juntó dos mesas y se sentaron alrededor. Esperaron a que el mesero los atendiera, Kurama y Hiei iban a pedir un café mientras el resto prefirió unas gaseosas.

Un hombre alto de pelo verde y largo los atendió

"Sí, que desean pedir?"

"Tráiganos cinco gaseosas y dos cafés por favor. Y de comer sándwiches para siete…"

"En seguida" Sonrió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina. "Hey! Makihara! Dos cafés, cinco gaseosas y 7 sándwiches!"

"A la orden!"

Mientras tanto el grupo de amigos charlaba para hacer más corta la espera.

"Yuusuke…déjame ver el mapa" Keiko le reclamó el plano de la ruta para asegurarse de que iban por buen camino

"Am…el…mapa?..:"

"Sí…el MAPA!"

"ah..SÍ!el MAPA! Jaja…el mapa…" Yuusuke miró a Kuwabara de reojo quien le devolvió la mirada. Los dos se veían muy nerviosos, debió ser porque recordaron que antes de salir no tenían papel para jugar a la papa y…bueno…el mapa estaba ahí u.uU…" Ah…bueno…yo---"

"Aquí tiene…parece que se le había caído" Un señor alto de pelo corto y negro con un pequeño mechón de pelo enrulado en su frente le alcanzó un mapa enrollado

"Oh!muchas gracias!" Yuusuke le sonrió. Le debía una al hombre ese!

"No es nada!. Es un placer ayudar a nuestros clientes…" Y dicho esto se dirigió al mostrador.

"Debe ser el dueño del lugar…En fin, Yuusuke dame el mapa" El pelinegro accedió

"Según esto…debíamos ir por este camino…y…ajá….mmm…sí…vamos por buen camino n.n!"Keiko le devolvió el mapa

"JA!Te dije que conocía el camino!"

"Aquí está su pedido!" El joven de pelo verde les entregó lo que habían pedido de comer

Ya satisfechos decidieron continuar su camino hacia la hermosa playa que los esperaba. Todos subieron al auto menos Yuusuke, quien fue a hablar con el dueño del lugar para agradecerle de salvarlo de una muerte segura

"Disculpe…quería agradecerle por haberme dado un mapa. Fui muy irresponsable al usar el que tenía para jugar y…"

"No tienes que agradecer, es todo un placer"

"Le debo una n.n" Los gritos de Keiko desde el auto dieron el aviso de que ya era hora de irse "Debo irme o me matarán ¬¬…Adiós!"

"Hasta luego! Nos veremos pronto!" Yuusuke apenas y alcanzó a oír esto último porque salió corriendo a toda prisa al auto para que Keiko no se pusiera como loca

"Con que hasta luego…acaso tienes algo planeado mi querido Shinobu?" El mesero se le acercó

"Je…parecen ser unos chicos interesantes…hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos visitas…Además dijo que me debía una...No está bien deber cosas a la gente…verdad Itsuki?" Abrazó a su…amigo por la cintura mientras los dos comenzaban a reír maniáticamente

"Señor Sensui!Ya están hechos sus pan queques!" Makihara se asomó con un plato lleno de pan queques

"Ohhh!Genial Kasuya!Genial! o " Se frotó las manos dispuesto a comer

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

--Auto de la mafia cof cof de Yuusuke…--

"Según el mapa…debemos ir por el camino derecho" Yuusuke giró para el camino ya mencionado "Ya no hay más bifurcaciones...n.n!"

La tarde estaba cayendo, poco a poco los chicos iban cayendo en el sueño a causa del cansancio. Yuusuke seguía concentrado en conducir (N/A: jamás creí que diría que Yuusuke estaba concentrado o.o). Kurama y Hiei eran los únicos que seguían despiertos. Comenzaron a hablar cuando el resto dormía ya que Hiei no era muy sociable con los demás.

"Que aburrido…" Gruñó Hiei al ver por la ventanilla solo campo y tierra…campo…y tierra…

"Tu crees? A mi me parece un paisaje hermoso" Sonrió Kurama sentado del lado de la ventanilla con Hiei a su lado.

"Zorro…tu…si..que eres…raro…" Hiei no podía aguantar el peso de sus párpados, sentía que se iba al mundo de los sueños poco…a poco…Hasta que cayó rendido en el hombro de Kurama

"Hi-Hiei…" El pelirrojo se enrojeció al ver a Hiei apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, a pesar de que no lo hiciera conscientemente…lo hacía. Pudo notar como su rostro que antes mostraba seriedad y frialdad ahora se convertía en uno que mostraba serenidad. Era obvio que Hiei solo aparentaba ser un chico insensible, pero Kurama sabía que en el fondo era alguien que pedía cariño y afecto.

Lentamente el pelirrojo se quedó dormido mientras observaba el rostro del pelinegro que descansaba en su hombro, relajándose totalmente y dejando su cabeza apoyada sobre la de su amigo.(N/A: Kawai!Lo voy a dibujar n/n)

……………… Unas horas después………………

"Nh…hace…frío…"Keiko se abrazó a sí misma sin abrir los ojos ya que todavía seguía medio dormida

Un cambio extraño en la temperatura comenzó a notarse. Hiei se abrazó a Kurama buscando protección de la baja temperatura y el pelirrojo respondió de la misma manera (N/A: Están dormidos… están dormidos u.u…)

"QUÉE!ESTO…ESTO NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEER!" Yuusuke gritó con todas sus fuerzas por la gran sorpresa que se había llevado. Su ojos no podían creer lo que veían…era…ERA NIEVE!..."

"QUE SUCEDE!AUUUUCH!"Kuwabara se sobresaltó por el grito, provocando que chocara contra el techo

"ACHÍS!" Botan estornudó fuertemente

"Q-quequéquéQUÉ LES PASA!DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO!" Hiei gruñó molesto sin siquiera abrir los ojos para no arruinar su sueño mientras se abrazaba más a Kurama quien ya había despertado por los gritos

"Hi-Hiei…o/o" Kurama movió suavemente el hombro de Hiei haciendo que este abriera los ojos

"Qué, qué pasa!" Pudo observar como todos los miraban con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Entonces volteó a ver a Kurama, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia. El estar tan cerca de su amigo provocó un sonrojo imposible de esconder y se soltó rápidamente, acto seguido dio una mirada fulminante al grupo haciendo que se les borrara la sonrisa del rostro.

"Yuusuke que sucede aquí!" Keiko miraba por la ventanilla como todo el suelo estaba medio blanco por la..nieve?

"No lo se! Se supone que íbamos por buen camino!.."

"AHH!SEGURO QUE EL DUEÑO DE LA CAFETERÍA NOS DIO UN MAPA MODIFICADO POR ÉL PARA QUE NOS PERDAMOS Y ASÍ ARRUINAR NUESTRAS VACACIONES EN LA PLAYA Y MI CITA ROMÁNTICA EN EL MAR JUNTO A YUKINAAAAAA!" Kuwabara se tomó de la cabeza y empezó a gritar

"CITA ROMANTICA CON MI HERMANA!VEN AQUÍ!TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!" Hiei se levantó del asiento quedando medio agachado y listo para abalanzarse sobre Kuwabara

"ESPERA HIEI!SIEENTA..TEEE!" Kurama jaló a su amigo de la ropa para intentar detenerlo, logrando que cayera sentado encima suyo

"QUIEREN CALLARSE!" Keiko dio un grito que hizo temblar a todos en el auto. Dio tanto miedo que se quedaron quietos en sus lugares. "Yuusuke como que el dueño te dio un mapa! Qué no trías uno contigo!"

"Jaja…bueno…verás…es que…Kuwabara y yo…lo usamos…para…jugar…jaja.." Yuusuke intentó mantenerse tranquilo pero los nervios le ganaban, era obvio que su hora había llegado

"Para…jugar?….PARA JUGAR?MALDITO IDIOTAAAA!" Comenzó a ahorcar a Yuusuke moviéndolo de un lado al otro.

"Espera Keiko! Detente!" Todos se tiraron para detener a la chica que había perdido el control

……..Unos minutos después……..

"Bien, según tenemos entendido, el dueño de la cafetería nos engañó y nos dio un mapa que nos llevó al norte…donde los últimos días estuvo nevando…" Kurama intentó ordenar las ideas

"u.u…lo siento…"Yuusuke se veía realmente arrepentido…realmente él quería ir a la playa

"Lo que ahora importa es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche" Dijo Botan

"Ahora que lo dicen…tengo un amigo que vino a este pueblo a trabajar…tiene un hotel por aquí si no mal recuerdo o.o!"

"Y qué esperamos!"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Es en este lugar!" Todos observaron el lugar con gran asombro, parecía un buen hotel, estaba bien cuidado y tenía buen aspecto.

Entraron al lugar y en la recepción fueron atendidos por una muchacha de un corto y enrulado pelo color azul.

"Buenas noches!" La muchacha sonrió

"Buenas noches! Quisiera ver al dueño del hotel"

"No creo que se pueda…por qué motivo desea verlo?"

El ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras cortó el diálogo

"Touya!O!" Yuusuke gritó alegre de volver a ver a su amigo

"qué? YUUSUKE?...AMIGO!" Los dos corrieron a su encuentro y terminaron con un gran abrazo. "Qué haces aquí!hacía mucho que no te veía!"

"Es que nos equivocamos de camino y llegamos aquí…Recordé que tenías un hotel en el pueblo así que decidimos venir n.n"

"Es un placer tenerte aquí a ti y a tus amigos!"

"Gracias Touya, pero dime, tienes algunas habitaciones para darnos?"

"Bueno pues…hemos tenido mucho turismo últimamente, así que solo quedan libres 3 habitaciones con una cama…no tienen problema en compartir, verdad?

"No...Creo que no o.o" Volteó a ver a sus amigos quienes asintieron en forma de aprobación

"Bien, entonces vengan que les mostraré sus habitaciones"

…En el camino…

"Yukina quieres compartir la habitación?" Sonríe Kazuma sonrojado (N/A: Pedófilo, pervertido, degenerado! Con yukina-chan no!¬¬)

"eh?o/o"

"QUÉ DIJISTE!MALDITO NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LE DIGAS ESE TIPO DE COSAS A MI HERMANA!"

"Espera Hiei cálmate!"Kurama tomó del brazo al pelinegro antes de que este golpeara a Kuwabara

"Kuwabara tú también te pasas idiota!" Yuusuke golpea a Kazuma en la cabeza

"No te preocupes Hiei, Yukina puede dormir con nosotras, verdad?" Keiko y botan le sonríen a Yukina

"Claro!" Yukina asintió contenta

"Nh…De acuerdo…" Hiei se calmó al saber que su hermana estaría más segura con Keiko y Botan

"Kuwabara y yo iremos a la misma habitación. Kurama y Hiei a otra, bien?"

Kurama y Hiei se sonrojaron al oír que dormirían en la misma habitación…aunque no sabían porque se pusieron tan nerviosos si eran dos hombres!que podría haber de malo en eso!más grave sería si fuera que dormirían con una chica…no?...NO?...

"…claro…"

"Nh…"

"Aquí están, estas son las habitaciones" Touya abrió las puertas de cada cuarto y les entregó las llaves de cada uno. Las habitaciones quedaban una al lado de la otra, no eran muy grandes, tenían una cama con una mesita de luz al lado, un baño, armario con sabanas y frazadas, un espejo y algún que otro adorno. Eran unas habitaciones muy lindas y cómodas. Luego de mostrárselas, el dueño del hotel les dijo que acomodaran sus cosas y que luego bajaran a comer algo al comedor que tenían.

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

--Comedor--

"Delicioso!" Todos comenzaron a comer la cena que les habían preparado, se veía muy bien. La mayoría eran comidas calientes por la temperatura que hacía en ese momento.

"Tuvimos suerte de que Yuusuke conociera al dueño del hotel" Sonrió Yukina mientras disfrutaba de su comida

"Jejeje…tengo mis contactos!"

"Ya Ya…no te hagas el 'yo-señor-internacional '¬¬" Le dijo Keiko."Mañana tendremos que comprar algo de ropa…está haciendo frío y solo trajimos ropa para la playa…."

"Es cierto…ya no podemos volver a la playa, sería una pérdida de tiempo…" Dijo Botan

"Aún estamos a tiempo o.o" Le dijo Yuusuke

"Jaja!Sí lo se XD, pero es que me agrada este lugar, se ve muy lindo, quisiera quedarme, me parece que sería algo fuera de lo normal…lo digo porque la mayoría de los adolescentes se van a la playa…"

"Sí es verdad..a mi me gusta este clima" Sonríe Yukina

"Entonces nos quedaremos aquí!JAJAJA!" Kuwabara ríe feliz de ver a su pequeña flor alegre

"Yuusuke!" un hombre de gran musculatura y pelo en azul en forma de cresta que terminaba en una trenza aparece con una enorme sonrisa

"CHUU!" Yuusuke se levanta y abraza a su otro amigo." Tanto tiempo TOT!y sigues oliendo a alcohol!" 

"JAJA!Y tu tan quejoso como siempre!"Empiezan a forcejear de manera amistosa

"Muchachos él es Chuu!Es otro de mis amigos que vinieron aquí n.n!"

"Mucho gusto!" Se presentaron uno por uno y Chuu los acompañó en la comida

….Rato más tarde….

"Hey!ya que terminaron de comer…qué les parece si bebemos algo!" Saca de la nada dos botellas enormes de licor

"WAAAHH!SON ENOOOORMEEES!" Yuusuke se asomó para ver más de cerca las grandes botellas

"JAJAJA!Vamos!Vamos a beber un poco!" Comenzó a servir en unos vasos a todos

"No gracias n.nU…" yukina se negó a beber al igual que Botan y Keiko

"Nh..jamás bebí esto…" Hiei analizaba el vaso desde todos los ángulos, no sabía si debía probar esa…cosa…

"Yo tampoco…soy menor de edad…si mi madre se entera me mata" Dijo Kurama temeroso

"Oh vamos no me digas que tienen miedo!Verán que es rico!Pruébenlo!" Chuu animaba a los chicos a que se atrevieran a tomar ese líquido mágico (N/A: para él ¬¬ )

Kurama y Hiei primero se observaron y luego miraron a Yuusuke y a Kuwabara quienes les respondieron con una gran sonrisa.

"Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo…" Kurama tomó su vaso y al mismo tiempo que Hiei se lo bebió todo de golpe

"Kya!" Golpeó el vaso fuertemente contra la mesa al dejarlo. "Es…fuerte…am….no sabe nada mal…" Parecía que a Hiei le había agradado el sabor

"Ten más!hay mucho!" Chuu volvió a servirle

"nh…gracias…" Se lo tomó todo de nuevo.(N/A: O.OU)" Mmm….delicioso"

"Eh…Hiei no creo que sea bueno que tomes tan rápido…nunca antes bebiste alcohol" Dijo Kurama para que Hiei tuviera precaución y sea más medido

"Nh..sí lo que digas…aunque…hay que disfrutar de la vida n.n!" Hiei le sonrió tiernamente con sus mejillas y su nariz levemente ruborizadas

Así entre al charla Hiei no se dio cuenta y se tomó unos cuantos vasitos de licor…aunque tampoco estaba en estado como para llevar la cuenta...apuesto a que ni siquiera sabía responder cuantos dedos tenía en la mano…(N/A:¬¬U). Para tranquilidad de todos, las chicas se habían ido a dormir por el cansancio que tenían.

"Hip!...entonshes….tu eresss amigouuu de Yuuuuussssuke desde pequeñou?" Hiei estaba medio mareado

"ASI ES!AMIGOOS INSEPARABLES!" Chuu abrazó a Yuusuke por el cuello y este respondió al acto

"Shiiiiiiiiieeee!AMIGOSH INCHEPARABULEEEES!...Hip…jejejejeje"

"Creo que se sobrepasaron…" Por suerte Kurama se había medido en tomar el licor de a poco y no en mucha cantidad

"Ni lo digas…" Kazuma estaba un poquito pasadito en copas "Pero al menos el enanou eshta de buen humor O!"

"Enano tu--!"

"Hey Hey!gue los que se pelean se amaaaan!HIp" Chuu tapó la boca de Hiei

"Shieee…no queremos relaciones gays…wejejeje!Hiei…eres gay?" Yuusuke miró seriamente a Hiei, aunque su vista apuntaba a cualquier lado menos a él XD

"Nahhhhhh…creoou….quien sabe…el mundou trae sorpresas…Hip" Comenzó a marearse" Y con su permisho….creo que me echaré una siestita…" Y dicho esto se levantó de la silla pero antes de dar un paso cayó de lleno al suelo

"Hiei!" Kurama lo levantó del suelo pasando un brazo por su cuello "Será mejor que lo lleve a su habitación"

"CLARO!que se diviertaaan!" Los tres muchachos se despidieron felices

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Hiei…eres…muy pesado…"Kurama intentaba subir las escaleras como podía hasta llegar a la habitación que les había tocado.

Al ingresar a su habitación acostó a Hiei en un costado de la cama y se iba a dirigir al baño pero el pelinegro despertó

"Kurama…" Hiei tomó a su amigo por la manga de la camisa haciendo que se sentara en la cama

"Hiei bebiste mucho, debes descansar" Apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara de su amigo y le sonrió tiernamente

"Ah…Kurama…" Hiei se sentó en la cama" Kurama…" Con una mano acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo quien estaba extremadamente ruborizado…poco a poco fue atrayéndolo hacia él

"Hiei…" Kurama no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse por la actitud de su amigo, él estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración, sus ojos color rubí lo miraban intensamente como deseando algo…

**------------------------------------**

Uff!Al fin terminé…ahora son las 23:42 pm del miércoles, en 18 minutos es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas n.n!Yayuu-chan, le voy a mandar un mensajito al celular y mañana la llamo XD!Weee que hay joda el sábado a la noche en su casa!Sieeeh, la pura onda! Encima van a ir amigos otakus que son un….que dan mucha risa n.nU…

Weee me acordé!Muchas deben haberse quedado…no se si desilusionadas, porque los chicos terminaron en la nieve XD. Discúlpenme pero era la idea original , es que la idea de la playa está muy quemada ya y me pareció bueno que Yuusuke metiera la pata y terminara en un lugar totalmente opuesto n.nU…

LES TENGO UNA MEGA HIPER SUPER NOTICIAAAAAAA! FLOWERS OF BLOOD VOLVIÓ!SIEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH. cof cof…La major página de Yu Yu Hakusho revivió de las cenizas! Resurrección! Parabarabarababará parabarabarababará!se pone a cantar over soul…ejem…bueno, les cuento que ahí van a encontrar casi todas las canciones de YYH, van a tener gran cantidad de información, imágenes, los benditos DJ Times! Etc,etc,etc… la página es  y no se van a arrepentir n.n!

Por cierto, mídanse chicas, tengo 808 imágenes de Kurama-chan u.u…(670 de Shuuichi y 138 de Youko Kurama) y van creciendo porque sigo bajando más y más (es que nunca puedo terminar de bajar todas las que hay en la página XDU)…y ya es una obsesión TOT, ahora tengo que armarme otro cd u.u…pero vale la pena!Yu Yu Hakusho es la mejor serie del mundo n.n! YYH FOREVER FORNEVER TOT!(yo lloré en el cap final TOT)

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y quiero agradecerles por leer el fic, no creí que tuviera tanto éxito XDU!. Pero me pone muy feliz que les esté gustando n.n!. y también quiero agradecerle a los lectores fieles que dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo que agrego!. Me hacen muy feliz TOT!

Ñam…bueno…me voy..tengo que lavarme la carita para no quedarme dormida, tengo que aguantar hasta las 00:25 am para ver Yu Yu Hakusho…Kurama pelea contra Amanuma TOT (saben que el Word me dice que "Ama Numa" quiere decir señorita, dueña, propietaria?XDD…no lo sabía o.o). Amanuma es un amor!Me pongo mal cuando pienso en que Sensui lo usó…y Kurama sufrió mucho por su culpa…pero bueh…

Hablando de Sensui, ahora me acorde, para los que no lo recuerdan Makihara (el cocinero de la cafetería de Itsuki y Sensui XD) es Sadao Makihara, nombre clave: Gourmet. Sí, wejejeje, tenía que meterlo de cocinero XD!

Hablo mucho x.T!En el cosplay de Hiei solo fuimos 4 cosplayers al escenario así que no hubo concurso XD, pero me saqué las ganas de subir…para la próxima me agarro a algún cosplayer para hacer una pelea n.n

Me duermo TOT!Nos vemos!n.n

**Respuesta a sus reviews :**

**Hiyu Kitsune:** Wow!Doble review XDDD!. Me alegra que te haya gustado n.n, es que lo había hecho medio a desgano n.nU. Mi fic es asesino ToT!.

La mayoría cuando les preguntan lo de la florería lo primero que se les ocurre es florero XDD!. Un plantero jajajaja, que cosas XDDDDD. Espero que seas feliz con este capítulo o!Nos vemos!

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon****** Gomen ne!Como ya dije al principio, estaba planeado que nunca llegaran a la playa XDD!Y buenu, a veces hay que cambiar las cosas n.n. Jajaja!XDDDDDD, los hombres de negro jejeje, yo también me reí de eso xDU, que bueno que te haya dado gracia también , y te entiendo en eso de que te quedás riendo por un rato, a mi me pasa que recuerdo partes graciosas de los fics y me agarra la risa, es feo porque los demás deben pensar "el que se ríe solo de sus picardías se acuerda", (sí, parezco una abuelita hablando así P)pero al final tiene razón…me acuerdo de las picardías de Kurama y hiei y bueno..n.n…Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**RachelKiawa****** Ojala este también te haya gustado n.n. Viste?la voz de Tohma es igual a la de Megumi T.T, muchos deben haber cometido ese error. Nos vemos n.n!

**Rockergirl-sk**: Jejeje…la playa…la playa será solo un recuerdo de un lugar al que nunca llegaron XD!...yo también quería verlos con traje de baño T/T!...Hiei-chan es muy kawai n.n!y tímido u .  
Al final hablamos muy poco la otra vez TOT!Pero supongo que debés tener muchas ganas de tenerlos así que te aviso que la página de donde los conseguí volvió a abrir, es  (ya lo dije más arriba pero te lo repito por las dudas n.n). Esa página es MUY completa y vas a encontrar todos los dj time y muchas otras canciones de YYH n.n!es genial o. Nos vemos n.n!

**MiKo-chan014****** Jajajaja XDDD!Ay , me dio gracia como hablaste XD. Las caras traicionan y es en serio!A mi me lo hace en los fotologs òó!Me corta los mensajes con esa misma cara ( ), siempre que la puse me cortó todo ¬¬…

Wah…si vendieran a Hiei y Kurama en un 2x1…creo que todas se los llevan XD…grandes colas de chicas desesperadas por los chicos…TOT!Se agotaron!…sale del sueño ehm..me fui de tema XD.

El descuento!o jejeje. .. Nos vemos!(la cara te tracionó de nuevo o.o, no te conviene usarla más XD)

**princess yasami:** Hola kao-chan!Fue un placer haber hablado con vos TOT, me caes muy bien hermana !. Te apoyo en lo de tus novelas!Si llegás a publicarlas avisame -. Nos hablamos!

**Nasaki**: Weeee!Todos contra Kuwabara Kuwabara mira que una avalancha de chicas con palos se le aproxima y sale corriendo. Hiei quedó parado detrás del todo con lo brazos cruzados y sonriendo xDDDD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Last-lightangel****** Kuwabara JAJAJAJA!XDDDDDDDDDDDD, debe se tan feo como ver a Mukuro de colegiala no?XDDDD. Lo siento pero será para otro momento lo de la playa XD, igual el romance entre Kurama y Hiei no tiene porque ser solo en la playa ;)!. Y no te preocupes, con esta pareja todas somos unas pervertidas XDD. Nos vemos!

**Romiko minamino jaganshi: **Em…no me llegó hermanita u.u…bueno de hecho sí…pero no?XDDD se marea. No te preocupes Romi-chan!En este capítulo intentás de nuevo n.n!. Todos comprendemos el problema, FF es medio desastroso a veces XD(soy buena).

Que alegría con lo de Flowers of Blood no!Dioos soy feliiiiiiz!Me estoy bajando la música de la serie, porque solo había podido bajarme 20, ahora me lo voy a bajar todo completito n.n!Las canciones ya las tengo xD, pero después me bajo los karaokes de paso xDU. Nos vemos amiga!saludos a Hiei-chan n.n!

**Kirara-93: **Ni yo lo se amiga, ni yo lo se XD. Los publicó mal? o.o…yo los leí desde tus archivos así que no me fijé o.o…igual ya te dejé review .Me está gustando como va!No culpo a Nadeshko…como no va a enamorarse de Kurama 0….

Lo de Koenma jajajaja XD!Algo tenía que poner sobre él xD. Y gracias por los ánimos en el cosplay de Hiei-chan n.n!. Nos vemos!


	8. El primer día en la nieve!

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**Capítulo VIII: El primer día en la nieve!**

****

**--Comedor--**

"Será mejor…que ya vayan a dormir…no creen?" Dijo Touya preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraban los chicos

"Sieeh…tengo sueño …jejeje XDDDD" Yuusuke comenzó a reír sin control

"Está bien, pero ustedes no aguantan nada eh! La próxima tomaremos más!" Levanta Chuu la botella en la que aún había algo de licor y se lo toma de un solo trago

"Sí!Muuusho máaas!. No Kuwabara?...Kuwabara?" Observa a su amigo quien estaba tirado en la mesa roncando como nunca antes.

"Parece que no aguantó más y se quedó dormido U" Touya pasó el brazo del chico por su cuello y subió las escaleras. "Vamos Yuusuke"

"Adios Chuu!Nos veremos mañanaaaa!" El pelinegro subió las escaleras dando saltitos al mejor estilo Heidi XD

**--Habitación de Kurama y Hiei--**

"Hiei…" Un ruborizado Kurama veía como su amigo se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro. Estaba confundido, no sabía como actuar en ese momento. Hiei estaba ebrio y por lo tanto dudaba que estuviese actuando conscientemente. Además era un hombre como él, cómo iba a besar a un hombre!...eso estaba muy mal visto en la sociedad, según las reglas los hombres con las mujeres, nada de relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo…Pero por alguna razón su corazón le decía lo contrario, por qué seguir las reglas de la sociedad! Por qué tenía que hacer lo que los demás veían bien, después de todo era su vida, ya estaba cansado de ser para todos 'el chico perfecto', algo debía haber en él que no fuese tan 'perfecto', no?. Así que sin más pensarlo se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón dictaba.

Kurama cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro al de Hiei lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron y de a poco se unieron en un tierno y suave beso.

El pelirrojo sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y un gran calor lo inundaba. Sintió enormes ganas de profundizar ese beso, su primer beso, y hacerlo eterno ya que lo estaba disfrutando como nada en el mundo. Sentía como la mano de Hiei acariciaba su rostro, pero repentinamente fue cayendo y el pelinegro separó sus labios del de su amigo para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Hiei…yo…" Kurama buscaba las palabras correcta para describir el sentimiento extraño que sentía, pero fue interrumpido al ver como Hiei cerraba sus ojos y caía sobre el pecho de Kurama. "Hi-Hiei?...( .) /( .)" Lo movió suavemente y comprobó que se había quedado profundamente dormido. Suspiró " Quizás…lo que sucedió no debió haber pasado realmente…u.u" El pelirrojo recostó en un costado de la cama a Hiei y lo cubrió con las mantas que había.

"Qué fue lo que me paso?..." Kurama se observaba en el espejo del baño, podía notar el fuerte color carmesí que había en sus mejillas. Se lavó la cara buscando refrescarse un poco. "Besé a Hiei…y lo que es peor aún, él estaba ebrio!.Cómo pude hacer algo así?...Solo se que hubo algo dentro de mi que me impulsó a hacerlo…" Sin notarlo se llevó la mano al corazón, como si sintiera que ese impulso había provenido de ese lugar. "Mejor me voy a dormir…" Se acostó en el otro costado de la cama tomando la mayor distancia posible entre él y Hiei.

**--Al otro día—**

"Ahhh…que dolor de cabeza o !" Hiei despertó tomándose la cabeza con las manos, la borrachera del día anterior le había dejado por consecuencia una fuerte migraña.

"Ya despertaste…" Kurama se asomó del baño. Minutos antes se había bañado y vestido. Tenía el pelo mojado y eso le daba un toque mágico y diferente.(N/A: Kurama siempre es mágico n/n)

"Nh…pero me duele mucho la cabeza!"Se sienta en la cama y se arregla el pelo que estaba bastante despeinado.

"Toma un baño frío así te despejas un poco" Kurama intentó parecer calmo, verlo a Hiei con su pelo todo alborotado y recién despierto lo hacía verse muy inocente, y no podía negar que eso le hacía ver…lindo…"Luego tomas un café bien cargado y verás que te sentirás mejor" Sonrió. Al hablarle así parecía que estuviese cuidando de un chico pequeño.

"Sí, tienes razón" Sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encerraba en el baño.

"Parece que no recuerda lo de ayer…Mejor así, prefiero que no hayan problemas u.u…" Dijo Kurama en voz baja mientras se secaba el pelo

El agua era tibia, al principio el contacto con su cuerpo lo hizo estremecerse, pero se acostumbró rápidamente. Como era de esperarse era un día frío y bañarse en agua totalmente fría era como un suicidio.

"Lavo mi cabeza con shampoo!.Luego con crema de enjuaaague. Después sigue el jabón que envuelve mi piel suaaave" Hiei cantó una y otra vez esa canción que Yukina le había enseñado de pequeño. Ya era parte de la rutina de bañarse (N/A: Seh, me maté inventando la canción ¬¬…)

Kurama oía esta canción una y otra vez. Era muy pegadiza y terminó aprendiéndosela de tanto que la repetía su amigo.

Ya habiendo terminado su baño, Hiei se vistió y bajaron juntos al comedor donde estaban por desayunar Yukina, Botan y Keiko.

"Buenos días!" Las chicas saludaron a los jóvenes quienes se sentaron en la mesa

"Cómo dormiste hermano?"

"Bien…dormí bastante cómodo. Aunque ahora tengo un dolor de cabeza que me está matando u.ú"

"Tomate un café bien cargado y se te irá" Sonrió Keiko

"Yuusuke y Kuwabara aún no despiertan?" Interrumpió Kurama al ver que estaban ausentes en al mesa

"Arrrrrrrggggg esos doooos!. Hace rato que los despertamos, pero no se cuanto tarden¬¬…no pienso esperarlos a comer!"

"Yo tampoco, tengo mucho hambre" Botan hace señas al mozo para que fuera a atenderlos

"Buenos días, soy Suzuki, que desean desayunar?"

"Queremos tres café con leche y medialunas. Ustedes dos que van a comer?"

" Mmm…dos chocolatadas con tostados de jamón y queso" (N/A: Que buen gusto tiene Kurama TOT!)

"Quieres eso hermano?"

"Nh…"

"En seguida les traigo su pedido!" Suzuki fue hasta la cocina "tres tazas de café con leche, dos chocolatadas, seis medialunas y cuatro tostados de jamón y queso!" Le dijo al cocinero

"Entendido!" Un joven de pelo azul y atado en una colita baja se puso a trabajar en la comida.

Mientras el cocinero hacía su trabajo dos personas bajaban las escaleras peleando…

"Es tu culpa Kuwabara!"

"Que es mi culpa!Tú te quedaste en el baño durante HORAS!"

"Hey! Quieren dejar de gritar?"

"Qué les pasa!"

"El tonto de Urameshi se quedó en el baño durante un largo rato y por su culpa no podía darme un baño ¬¬!"

"Qué hacías tanto tiempo en el baño Yuusuke!Estuvimos esperando mucho aquí!"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia ¬/¬…"

"Comiste demasiado anoche verdad?" Keiko intentaba esconder la risa

"QUE NO TE IMPORTA! Ahora déjame comer en paz!" Se sentó de mala junto a Kurama. Kuwabara le imitó y se sentó al lado de Yukina.

"Aquí tienen su desayuno!" Suzuki se aproximó con la bandeja pero fue golpeado accidentalmente por Kuwabobo (N/A: ahora estoy en derecho de decirlo n.n) cuando este levantó sus brazos para estirarse.

"Ahh!Cuidado!" Yuusuke gritó a Suzuki mientras todos se quedaron quietos viendo como el empleado, con un rápido movimiento, atrapaba cada una de las cosas con su bandeja.

"Ohh!" Todos aplaudieron al sujeto quien hizo una pequeña reverencia en modo de agradecimiento

"Señor Suzuki! Usted es muy buen mozo!" Dijo Botan admirada

"Gracias señorita! Por eso me llaman ' el hermoso mesero Suzuki'! " Sonrió

"o.Ô" Botan quedó con un tic en el ojo…

"Que idiota…¬¬" Dijo Hiei por lo bajo

"Oye! ESPERA! Danos dos café y ocho medialunas!" Le dijo Kuwabara al mesero quien escuchó el pedido y fue a encargarlo

"nanananana…Luego con crema de enjuaaague…nanananana… que envuelve mi piel suave.."Cantó Karma por o bajo mientras tomaba uno de los tostados

"Eh?.Esa no es la canción que te enseñé hermano? XD!"

"Ah…Sí…" Hiei se ruborizó y miró a Kurama

"Lo siento, es que es pegadiza" Kurama bajó la mirada sonrojado

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Después de que todos terminaran de tomar el desayuno fueron a comprar algo de ropa de abrigo, tenían bastantes en sus valijas ya que no era verano y en la playa estaría fresco, pero no lo suficientemente abrigadas como para protegerse del frío de la nieve.

Se dividieron en dos grupos: Keiko, Botan, Kazuma y Yuusuke por un lado y Yukina, Hiei y Kurama por otro

"Te queda muy bien hermano!" Yukina unió sus manos mientras admiraba la campera azul oscuro que Hiei se estaba probando

"Nh…no lo se…"

"De verdad hermano! Te ves muy bien con ella! Verdad Kurama?"

"Claro!.Te queda muy bien…" Sonrió Kurama

"Nh…de acuerdo la llevo.." Su amigo lo había convencido

"Y tu Kurama? Llevas la roja?"

"Sí, me gustó mucho nn!"

"Tienes muy buen gusto!. Yo me quedaré con la celeste n.n!

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Quiero que mi linda Yukina vea mi campera!" Kuwabara caminaba luciendo su campera marrón oscuro.

"Deja de caminar así Kuwabara, ni que fueses modelo ¬¬…"

" Y qué si lo soy?. Tengo todo para serlo…belleza principalmente" Rió

"Sí como no ¬¬" Dijeron al Botan, Keiko y Yuusuke al unísono

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Luego de hacer las compras, y que Kuwabara se ganara un buen golpe al querer cortejar a Yukina, el grupo fue a buscar algo de diversión, y que mejor cosa para hacer en la nieve que esquiar?

"Este es el lugar de principiantes!"

"Sí…Hiei sabes esquiar?" Kurama volteó a ver a su amigo quien no podía mantener sus piernas quietas. Una gota bajó por la cabeza del Kurama

"No…no…puedo…arrg!" Perdió el equilibrio y sea ferró del brazo de Kurama

"Déjame ayudarte…" Lo tomó de los bazos para ayudarlo a pararse "No te preocupes, te enseñaré a hacerlo…"

"Bien, nosotros iremos por ese camino!Nos vemos!" El resto del grupo se fue a esquiar por distintos lugares

"Gra-cias ¬¬…"

"Kurama…" Hiei miró a Kurama esperando que le enseñara a esquiar

"OH sí! Ven, imítame"

Hiei reproducía cada movimiento que Kurama hacía. Era muy bueno en la nieve, tenía mucho equilibrio y estilo. El pelinegro pudo aprender lo básico, al menos ya podía mantenerse de pie nnU. Así que comenzaron a deslizarse por la parte baja del montaña.

"Mira Kurama!Puedo esquiar!o!" Hiei se veía muy feliz mientras se deslizaba por la nieve. "Ya soy todo un profesional!"

"Parece que te gusta la nieve n.n. Pero no debes presumir Hiei, recuerda que recién estás empezando, debes tomarlo con paciencia y cuidado…Hiei?" Kurama miró hacia todos lados buscando a su amigo

"Hey!Kurama!Qué esperas! Vamos ven! Esto está más divertido!" Hiei comenzó a subir por el montaña

"Hiei!Espera no vayas allá!.Es peligroso!" Kurama empezó a ascender detrás de Hiei, pero hasta para él era un poco difícil.

Y así Kurama persiguió a Hiei por unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron casi a la mitad del montaña.

"Hiei…porque…te vas así…te dije que no es bueno venir aquí…para un principiante" El pelirrojo se detuvo para tomar aire

"Es una hermosa vista" Hiei apreció con sus brillantes ojos rubí el magnifico paisaje que la blanca nieve les ofrecía. Todo estaba vestido de blanco, y se veía extraordinario.

"Tienes razón…"Kurama se acercó a Hiei para admirar la hermosa vista.

"Nh…Bien basta de tonterías!. Vamos Kurama!" Hiei se tira por la pendiente a toda velocidad

"Ahh!Espera Hiei!No hagas eso! Podrías lastimarte!" Kurama intenta alcanzarlo aumentando su velocidad

"Weee! A que no puedes alcanzarme Kurama!" De pronto Hiei comenzó a perder el control por la gran rapidez con la que iba

"Hiei!" Kurama logró alcanzarlo y atraparlo. Pero aunque intentó ayudarlo a reestablecer el equilibrio solo logró que los dos lo perdieran y cayeran

"Ay…que golpe…" Hiei se paso la mano por la cabeza

"Estás bien Hiei?..." El pelinegro alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Kurama a muy poca distancia del suyo

"Ah…sí…" Los nervios se apoderaron de Hiei mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban

"Ah…te molestaría…"

"Sí…lo…siento…" Hiei se levantó de encima de Kurama y se sentó a un lado. "Tú estás bien?"

"Sí…"Sonrió

"Mejor vayámonos" Hiei se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar

"Espera Hiei!" Corrió hasta estar a su lado

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la montaña…-- **

"Ahhh!Mireeeeen!Soy aerosillas!" Yuusuke señaló emocionado las sillas que atravesaban gran parte de la montaña para llevar a la cima de ésta

"Vamos vamos!" Botan dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia el lugar junto a Keiko y Yuusuke

"Linda Yukina, vienes?" Kuwabara le extendió la mano cortésmente

"Seguro nn!" La joven tomó de las manos a su amigo y corrieron junto a los demás

Al llegar a las aerosillas se dividieron en dos grupos…

"Por qué yo con Urameshi?¬¬"

"Porque Yukina es más pequeña que Yuusuke y así podremos entrar de a tres, verdad Yukina?" Sonrió Keiko

"Sí!"

"Pero yo quería ir con Yukina!"

"Holaaaaaa!Bienvenidos a las aerosillas!La manera más fácil de trepar la montaña sin cansarse y con la posibilidad de apreciar el bello paisaje del lugar! Les aseguro que no hay nada más hermoso que sentir el suave viento acariciando sus caras!" Un chico alegre y de pelo rojo los sorprendió

"Quién demonios eres tú?¬¬"

"Lo siento, no me presenté n.n!Soy Jin!.Me encargo de atender a la gente que quiere viajar por las aerosillas n.n!"

"Oh ya veo…Y son tan buenas como dices?"

"Seguro ¬u¬!.Las aerosillas son lo máximo!Es una experiencia única y estoy seguro que lo disfrutaran n.n!Podrán oír la voz del viento…sí…está muy alegre…"Jin cerró los ojos y cubrió su oído con la mano como si intentara escuchar algo

"o.o…lo que digas…"

"Bien!Ahora suban y luego me cuentan!"

Se acomodaron en las sillas como habían arreglado y comenzaron a ascender. Apreciaron la cantidad de nieve que había por todas partes, les parecía realmente hermoso, además que la vista era inigualable.

"Esto es extraordinario…jamás había visto algo tan lindo en mi vida!" Los ojos de Yukina brillaban de lo emocionada que estaba

"Tienes razón, es encantador…" Las chicas también lo disfrutaban mucho

"Kuwabara dame eso!"

"PRÉSTAMELOS!QUE TE CUESTA!"

"SON MÍOS!CÓMPRATE UNOS!"

"ES UN SEGUNDO!"

"Te digo que ME LOS DEEEES!"Yuusuke se abalanzó hacia Kuwabara y a este se le cayeron los binoculares de las manos

"O.O…"Kuwabara se quedó cayado mirando como caían los binoculares

"Oh…genial… ¬¬…" Yuusuke estaba que se prendía fuego

"Vamos Yuusuke…luego te los pago…" Kuwabara intentó alejarse de su amigo, le daba miedo

"CLARO QUE ME LOS PAGARÁS IDIOTA!" Le pegó en la cabeza

………………..

"Y que les pareció el viaje muchachos?"

"Ay Jin fue genial!Nos encantó la vista!Era única!" Botan sonrió alegre

"Pues yo no vi nada porque alguien me distrajo ¬¬"

"Que alguien te distrajo?TU tiraste mis binoculares ¬¬!"

"u.ú…Ya te dije que lo sentía y que te compraría otros…"

"Más te vale ¬¬!"

"Oigan muchachos, el viento se está poniendo un poco agresivo, será mejor que vayan a donde se alojan."

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"El viento…es mi amigo…"Mira hacia el cielo y cierra los ojos para sentir el viento

"Oh!Claro!Bueno…mejor nos vamos…no queremos que el viento se enoje con nosotros…adiós!" Keiko se retiró con cara de 'este está loco'

"¬¬…no la oigas…ella no entiende de estas cosas 0" Yuusuke y Jin con estrellitas en los ojos

"o.oU…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Cafetería en la montaña—**

****

"Vaya…está comenzando a hacer frío" Kurama se llevó las manos a la boca para darse un poco de calor

"Sí…mejor tomemos algo caliente"

Los chicos se sentaron en una mesa que daba a una gran ventana, en el segundo piso del lugar. El lugar era como una gran cabaña, era cómodo y acogedor.

"Qué quieres tomar?"

"…Una chocolatada…"

"n.n Bien…Iré a pedir dos"

"Espera…Kurama tengo que hablar contigo…" Lo tomó del brazo antes de que se fuera

"Qué sucede Hiei?..." Kurama se sentó nuevamente y miró fijo al pelinegro

"Quiero…quiero hablar acerca de lo de anoche…" Hiei se sonrojó

"L-lo…Lo de anoche?" El corazón de Kurama iba a mil por hora y sus mejillas, antes un poco rojas por el frío, ahora habían tomado un rojo furioso. Los nervios se apoderaron del pelirrojo, acaso Hiei había estado consciente en el momento en que se besaron?...qué le diría si fue así?...Estaba demasiado confundido para explicar que le había sucedido esa noche…

"Kurama…yo…"

Continuará…

**------------------------------------**

Waaahbosteza…que sueño o! Son las 22:55pm del viernes y mis ojos me arden XDU…sí, bueno, la verdad cero inspiración, pero como es mi deber actualizar cada semana…u.u…

Quiero sacarles algunas duditas que deben haberles surgidos a muchas n.n. En el fic, los chicos están de vacaciones de invierno, acá esas vacaciones duran dos semanas y son la última semana de julio y la primera de agosto, por esa fecha es invierno, muchos eligen ir a la playa por más que esté fresco y otros eligen la nieve, por eso nuestro grupo pudo ir a un lugar donde nevaba xD.

Kurama y Hiei son mega kawai n.n!Chichichichiiiii… son lo más xD

Les funcionó la página de Flowers of Blood! Les dejo la dire de nuevo: dejo propaganda de mi página xD: http/groups. que andamos pasando páginas(¬¬) les paso mi fotolog para que me firmen XDU…vamos, firmen y así hablamos nee?XD: ww. eso todo…Cuidenseo!

Viva el hermoso mesero Suzuki XDD!

**Reviews**:

**Rockergirl-sk: **Sí!yo estoy muy contenta de que haya vuelto la página TOT!Los DJ times están en la parte de Music & Lyrics, en la sección de BMG & Specials!.El final xD, pensaba hacer que no se besaran pero me ganó la emoción xD. Nos vemos n.n!

**Hiyu Kitsune** Jajajaja!Así que también tomaste XDD!.Chuu es muy alegre, me encanta n.n!.Mmm…que habrás querido decir con eso?XDD...supongo que todas soñamos con entrar a nuestra habitación y encontrarnos con Kurama o Hiei O/O…aunque si veo a Hiei le doy un abrazo amistoso, pero si veo a Kurama…tengo que decirlo?XD…

Gracias por la suerte xD!Nos vemos nn!

**hitomi chizu** Pobre Hiei xD!Estaba ebrio u.u…No te preocupes, a mi me pasa que no dejo porque me olvido u.u…Intentá de nuevo, tiene que funcionarte! O !.Nos vemos n.n

**MiKo-chan014** Hola!Es que se ve bien kawai xD.Yo la vendería por los ovas XDU…Bueno , los djtimes los podés bajar en flowers of blood, pero si queres te los paso por msn, no hay problema n.n, después fijate en mi perfil y ahí está la dire xD.

Lo del clima lo aclaré al principio xD. No iba a hacer que se besaran pero… son tan lindos que no pude resistirlo xD.

Keiko es re violenta jajajaja! xD!Yuusuke tiene poderes ocultos…me pregunto por qué no los usó contra Sensui o algún enemigo u.ú…

Jajaja, pobre Kazuma, pero ahora que lo decís tampoco sabía que podía xD.

Kurama solo quedó sorprendido por el ovni, bueno quien no lo quedaría , no?XD. Pero supongo que más sorprende la poca bola que los demás le dan a algo tan extraño xD. Nos vemos y gracias por leer!n.n

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon** Soujiro!jejeje xD. Lo de la nieve está arriba aclarado n.n!.Las profesoras a veces son muy malas u.u…

Sí!lo besó!TOT, también quedé feliz con eso xD. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado n.n! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo amiga!Saludos a Soujiro XDD!

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi:** Ay mi ninia…escribiste muuuuucho OoO!Me encanta que escribas mucho xD!...pero ahora te estoy odiando porque muero de sueño ¬¬..naah mentira, como te voy a odiar hermanita, yo te quiero muuucho TOT!Imposible hacerlo n.n…aunque sí tengo sueño y no veo un soto xD…

En realidad para mi Kurama sí es Inari-sama…pero shhh, que él no lo sepa ¬¬…porque después lo presume…y no quiero…ya sabés como es u.u…

Itsuki y Sensui son lo más XDD!Amanumaaaaaa!Ese chico es mi debilidad xD!(pedófila u.ú)…pero es tan kawai T.T…

Hiei…o.o…jamás creí eso de vos…(como que yo en el fic lo hice tomar)

No soy mala! dejo suspenso! eso hace todo más interesante xD. Ayyy yo también amo esa parte!Como ya te dije, lo voy a dibujar xD.

Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero en el hotel hay internet, así que me voy a meter xD. Sms está a la ordn del día XDU…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ME ODIOOOO!TOT, no voy a estar u.u…pero igual voy a saludarte ò.ó…lo haré oh sí!.

FF anda como el …que recompensa hay para Kurama ¬¬…mm….Nos vemos XDDD!n.n

**kirara-93**: Hiei trae sorpresas viste?xD...

Sí...4 cosplayers solamente...patético no?u.ú...y bueh...

Tengo ganas de saber que va a pasar en tu último capítulo!Queda muy kawai n.n! Nos vemos n.n!

**kitsune vivian Kurama: **Gracias n.n!Que bueno que al fin te hiciste una cuenta u.u…Lemon?...naah xD, es muy prontoooooo!Emocionada xD! Todavía nu u.u…Que vergüenza cuando tenga que hacerlo o/O!

Que bueno lo de tu habitación!Ahora me voy para dibujo así que me contás ahí xD. Y la página es Flowers of Blood ( que ya la escribí ahí arriba del todo antes de los reviews n.n Nos vemos!

**Valsed: **Sí!Dibujo dibujo xD, después voy a subir algunos dibujos y les dejo las direcciones así los ven n.n! Una pregunta capciosa!es verdad ¬u¬…pobrecitos los chicos xD tan confundidos u.u. El ovni fue lo mejor de todo el maldito capítulo O ! Nos vemos!nn

**Kakushi Miko: **Que si el ovni aparece de nuevo?...puede ser puede ser XDD…no digan que este fic está loco por que aparece un ovni…lean Shaman King y van a ver que Takei está más loco ¬¬…

Puede que confundan a Hiei, como en el último capítulo de YYH.

La mamá de Yuusuke, Atsuko, es amiga de los de la mafia, pero esto es posta xD. En el manga se la vehablando con el director para que no echara a Yuusuke y atrás de ella habían unos tipos de la mafia XDDD!

Cómo que te caiste de un ascensor?o.o…por favor explicame eso en el próximo review!quiero sabeeeeer!.

Mukuro, fugate ¬¬…shuuu shuuuu, supermodelo…como no xD… Nos vemos n.n!

Con esto me despido… terminé de responder los reviews hoy sábado porque tenía demasiado sueño y no daba más xD….u.u

Carolina Minamino


	9. Sigan al que le sigue!

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**Capítulo IX: Sigan al que le sigue!**

"L-lo de anoche?..."

"Sí…creo que hubo un malentendido"

"…Yo..lo siento…"Kurama comprendió que lo que había sucedido fue tan solo un error

"No tienes por qué pedir perdón Kurama…Yo estuve mal…no se que me sucedió…supongo…que me dejé llevar sin medir las consecuencias…" Hiei bajó la cabeza apenado

"Comprendo…" Por alguna razón una profunda tristeza invadió su corazón."Mejor…mejor olvidémoslo… fue solo una confusión en nuestros sentimientos…"

"Sí…"Sonrió ya más tranquilo"…Espera…sentimientos?...que quieres decir con eso o.o?" Hiei miró confuso

"Quiero… decir que puede ser que…haya sido un momento en que nuestras emociones se hayan mezclado…" A Kurama le había parecido demasiado obvio lo que había dicho. Buscaba una manera simple de explicarlo

"…Sigo sin comprenderte…Yo lo hice porque me gustó…aunque debo admitir que al principio creí que no me agradaría para nada, pensé que tendría un gusto asqueroso…" Hiei tuvo un escalofrío por la espalda que lo hizo moverse graciosamente.

"As…queroso? O.O" Kurama se quedó con un tic en el ojo…como podía ser tan directo!Pudo haber dicho que había dudado en un principio…pero decir que era asqueroso?...eso fue un golpe bajo ¬¬

"Sí…además que jamás creí que quedaría en ese estado u.ú…fue realmente vergonzoso….Pensar que creía idiotas a los ebrios que veía tirados en la calle…ahora me avergüenzo de mi mismo u.ù…por eso te pedía disculpas Kurama…no se qué pasó por mi mente cuando decidí probar ese licor"

"Espera! Licor?...hablabas de cuando te emborrachaste!" Kurama se levantó bruscamente de su asiento llamando la atención de todos

"SHHHHH!Siéntate y cierra la boca!Que quieres que todos se enteren?Ò/Ó" Hiei se sonrojó

"Oh lo siento o/o.." Se sentó rápidamente

"¬/¬…Bien…sí hablaba de eso…tu que creías?"

"Eh?yo?que? o.o…no nada…"

"¬¬…Algo me estás ocultando…"

"No!en serio!No te miento!"

"Nh…" Se acercó al pelirrojo esperando que este le respondiera. Kurama estaba en aprietos!(N/A: muero por ver la cara de Kurama XD)

"Ah…yo…"

"Disculpen muchachos…que desean pedir nnU?" El mesero se acercó a la mesa interrumpiendolos

"Oh!Dos chocolatadas por favor n.n!" Kurama sintió un gran alivio

"Ya les traigo su pedido!" El joven se retiró mientras Kurama daba un fuerte suspiro

"¬¬…nh…no suspires que aún no te has salvado! Ahora dime!"

"Q-qué?...de que hablas?o.o…ya lo…olvidé nn!"

"Mentiroso!" Hiei hizo un puchero y lo miró como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento

"Hiei no hagas eso ¬/¬…" Kurama se sonrojó al ver el rostro de su amigo haciendo esos gestos, era tan frío que resultaba muy extraño verlo hacer esas caras y cuando las hacía se veía muy tierno nn! (N/A: kawai o!) "Por cierto u/ú…no te resultó parecido ese hombre?"

"Quién? El mesero o.o?"

"Sí…mira ahí viene, fíjate"

"Aquí tienen sus chocolatadas, espero que las disfruten!" El mesero les dejó sus tazas con chocolatadas bien calientes y se retiró"

"Mmm…tienes razón, algo me es familiar en él…pero no lo se ni me importa ahora que tengo esto" Desvió la mirada rápidamente a su taza

"n.nU…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Alguna parte del pueblo—**

"Estuvo muy divertido este día!" Keiko juntó sus manos mientras sonreía

"Sí, fue genial! Tú cómo la pasaste Yukina!" Botan volteó la mirada hacia su amiga

"Muy bien! n.n. Aunque…" Bajó la mirada un poco preocupada

"Qué sucede mi amada Yukina? Que problema os está obstruyendo la felicidad que ilumina vuestro hermoso rostro!"

"¬¬…Que rayos fue eso Kuwabara?" Yuusuke miró molesto al chico

"Es que soy el caballero de armadura de mi hermosa Yukina!. Debo protegerla de todos los males de este mundo!"

"Gracias n.nU…No es un problema, si no que me preocupa como estarán Kurama y mi hermano…"

"Ahhh!Ellos deben estar muy bien nn!"

"Sí nn!"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Los dos grupos se dirigieron al hotel donde se encontraron. Ya había anochecido y estaban exhaustos. Se dirigieron al comedor para cenar y luego ir a dormir bien temprano.

"Me estoy acostumbrando a comer esta comida. Cuando llegue a mi casa y deba comer lo que, a veces, prepara mi madre o lo que yo preparo creo que moriré intoxicado" Yuusuke disfrutaba de su tercer plato de guiso

"Pobre Yuusuke u.u…"

"Tampoco es para que me tengas lástima Kuwabara ¬¬…"

"Damas y caballeros!". Touya interrumpió con un micrófono en mano. "Hoy, como todos los lunes de las semanas, les traemos el gran espectáculo de Rinku!. Él nos sorprenderá con sus habilidades para manejar los yo-!.Esperamos que disfruten su cena acompañada con entretenimiento!" Bajó del escenario que se encontraba en uno de los costados del comedor

"Un espectáculo!. Suena divertido n.n" Yukina sonrió contenta

"Parece que este hotel es muy bueno o.o…"

"Es bueno saber que Touya no nos cobrará nada XDD!" Yuusuke sonrió

"Sí, pero en parte siento como si abusáramos de él…creo que deberíamos pagarle, al menos algo, después de todo fue muy amable con nosotros al dejar alojarnos"

"Sí, Kurama tiene razón Urameshi ¬¬"

"Shh!.Que ya empieza!"

Las luces se apagaron casi por completo. Solo quedaron unas encendidas en el escenario. Entonces, una pequeña figura apareció.

"Buenas noches! Yo soy Rinku!.Y les mostraré mi show con los yo-yo's!" Rinku comenzó a hacer girar los yo-yo's que tenía atado en cada dedo, haciendo trucos realmente impresionantes, podía crear formas y los hacía pasar uno al lado del otro sin que se enredaran. Todos en el comedor quedaron impresionados por la habilidad del chico, era sorprendente y admirable, cada movimiento era aplaudido.

"Espero que hayan disfrutado del show de hoy!.Los esperamos la semana que viene!" Rinku se despidió con un saludo al público

"AH!RINKU!RINKU!RINKU!" Las chicas gritaban sonrojadas y llenas de energía

"Muchas gracias o/o" El chico se inclinó y bajó del escenario para dirigirse casi corriendo a la cocina.

"Ahh!Que tierno, ese chico es realmente habilidoso manejando los yo-yo's!"

"Sí, Keiko tiene razón, fue un hermoso espectáculo" Kurama sonrió " Te gustó Hiei?"

"Nh…no estuvo nada mal…"

"Si mi hermano lo aceptó es porque fue realmente bueno nn!" Yukina y Kurama sonrieron al ver como Hiei bajaba la mirada sonrojado

"Ese chico era impresionante o.o…Oye Urameshi, por qué no haces eso?"

" Qué? Estás loco?...No gracias…"

"Deberías ¬¬"

"Déjenme en paz! Tengo mucho sueño y no estoy de humor para hablar de trabajo"

"Pero si nunca habla de trabajo u.uU…"

"Te oí Botan ¬¬…me da igual, yo me voy a dormir…"Yuusuke se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación

"Será mejor que todos vayamos a dormir "

Todos asintieron y fueron a descansar después de un agotador día!

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Al día siguiente…--**

"Hoy qué haremos?" Kurama preguntó ansioso por hacer algo

"Keiko y las chicas quieren ir a pasear por el pueblo para ver las tiendas ¬¬"

"Yo no quiero ver esas tonterías…yo voy a esquiar ¬¬" Sentenció Hiei fríamente

"Kurama, podrías acompañar a mi hermano?" Yukina se acercó a Kurama

"Claro Yukina n.n…pero--"

"En ese caso! Nos vemos!" El grupo abandonó a Kurama y a Hiei quienes se quedaron duros mirando la reacción en conjunto que tuvieron

"…y otra vez nos dejan solos…" Suspiró el pelirrojo

"Nh..mejor…no quiero a esos tontos cerca ¬¬…así está bien" Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo en dirección a la montaña

"Parece que te gustó esquiar!" Kurama le sonrió

"Nh…sí…es entretenido" Sonrió

"En ese caso vendremos cuando lo desees" Hiei miró a Kurama quien le dedicó una sonrisa llena de ternura.

"Nh…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Pueblo—**

"Por qué los dejamos así?"

"Ay Yuusuke…es que era lo más conveniente para ellos. Apuesto a que la pasarán de maravilla!"

"A que te refieres Botan?"

"Es obvio Yuusuke ¬¬…Kurama y Hiei se llevan muy bien!"

"Y qué con eso?"

"A lo que se refiere Botan es que por lo visto se llevan mejor que unos amigos comunes"

" ¬¬…me están dando miedo chicas…" Yuusuke se aleja de sus amigas lentamente

"Por qué dices eso Yuusuke?. Keiko y Botan tienen razón, puedo ver a mi hermano feliz cuando está junto a Kurama, él le demuestra cosas que jamás reveló a otras personas. Me pone muy feliz saber que mi hermano conoció a alguien de confianza nn!"

"Está perfecto!.Me parece genial que Kurama y Hiei se lleven muy bien!.Mientras eso la haga feliz a Yukina yo lo apoyaré!" Kuwabara se golpeó el pecho y puso la cabeza en alto

"Porque te conviene ¬¬…Igualmente, si ellos son felices así no me molesta, cada uno tiene sus gustos. Además que esto no cambiaría que sean mis amigos!"

"Ayy Yuusuke!.Escúchate!.Parece que maduraste mucho n/n!" Keiko felicitó a su amigo. "Yuusuke? o.o"

"Está allá nnU…" Botan señaló un negocio de alquiler de videos

"HEY! KUWABARA!.MIRA ESTO!CON MI IDENTIFICACIÓN trucha PODREMOS ALQUILAR VIDEOS PARA MAYORES DE 18!" Yuusuke se pegó contra la vidriera poniendo una sonrisa puramente pervertida (N/A: Shin-chan o Yuusuke?...quien será peor? XDD…Miroku o.o)

"…" Todos guardaron silencio al ver a Keiko. Miraba hacia el suelo y su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero se podía notar la furia que salía de ella por sus dientes que estaban apretados fuertemente…y por el humito que salía de su cabeza (N/A: Niños, no intenten hacer esto en casa prendiéndose fuego la cabeza, solo pasa en el anime). El grupo se apartó de ella

"yu…YUUSUKEE!MALDITO PERVERTIDOOO!" Keiko estalló en un grito que dejó sordo hasta al Rey Enma (N/A: increíble o.o…es peor que Kagome!)

"Q-qué…pasa Keiko!" Yuusuke se dio la vuelta y la miró asustado, caminó hacia atrás pero chocó contra la vidriera. Estaba aterrado.

"Me has…colmado la paciencia…creí que habías madurado…pero veo que me equivoqué…lo pagarás…". Tomó uno de los palos para esquiar (N/A: no se como se llaman ¬¬) de una tienda que vendía artículos para deportes. "LO PAGARÁS!JA-JA-JA-JA-JA!". Rió como psicópata

"Es-espera Keiko…qué vas a hacer con eso?...quieres…esquiar n.nU?"

"IDIOTAAAA!VEN AQUÍ!" Salió corriendo con dirección a Yuusuke

"Hey!Ninia!.Devuelve eso!" El dueño de la tienda de deportes salió a la puerta

"AHH!KEIKO ESTÁ MÁS VIOLENTA QUE CHIDORI DE FULL METAL PANIC? FUMOFFU!. KEIKO DETENTEEE". Yuusuke comenzó a correr seguido de una Keiko totalmente descontrolada.

"Devuelve eso!es de mi tienda!HEY!POLICÍA!ESA CHICA ES UNA LADRONA!"

"DETÉNGASE!" El policía, que se encontraba allí comenzó a correr a Keiko (N/A: JA! Se nota que es un fic, con suerte y en al vida real encontrás un policía cuando lo necesitás ¬¬)

"ATRÁPELA!" El vendedor siguió al policía

"OH no!Esto no puede ser peooor xOx!" Botan se tapó los ojos

"Mejor sigámoslos! No quiero que mueran!...Esperen…si Yuusuke muere no debo pagarle los binoculares ¬¬…"

"No digas eso Kazuma!. Debemos ayudarlos!" Yukina y Botan siguieron a Yuusuke que era seguido por Keiko, quien era seguida por el policía, quien era seguido por el vendedor, quien era seguido por Botan y Yukina, quienes ahora eran seguidas por Kuwabara (N/A: …sin comentario…)

Continuará…

-------------------------------------

Y yo los sigo a todos con una cámara P.

Cómo andan?...ya se, con ganas de matarme por haberlo cortado ahí, no?. Más me van a querer matar ahora que les cuente esto XDDD…T.T…

Bueno, les paso a decir que me voy de vacaciones a Cataratas, este domingo salgo para allá en micro n.n…vuelvo el próximo sábado, así que va a ser imposible hacer el capítulo 10 u.u. Les pido que por favor me esperen, sí?. Saben que es lo más feo de todo esto, yo vuelvo el sábado 11 y creo que el lunes 13 empiezo las clases ¬¬…Quizas me corte tiempo para dedicarme a…a…hacer nada XD, por eso no se si voy a poder subir los capítulos de manera regular como lo estuve haciendo u.ú…Así que tengan paciencia sí, voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar lo más rápido posible n.n…

La vez pasada salieron mal las direcciones ¬¬…es que esto de hacer doble enter para cambiar de párrafo me marea x.x…además que no salen cosas como los guiones, arroba, etc, lo cual me impide hacer caritas TOT!...

Les doy las páginas:

Mi fotolog: w w w . fotolog . com / caro (guión bajo ¬¬) minamino

Mi página: h t t p // groups. / kuramaanime

La bendita página de Flowers of Blood: w w w . rosewhip . net

YEAAAAAAHHHHH!Espero que hayan salido porque si no juro que…u.ú…ya. Ojala hayan disfrutado de los capítulos!

Reviews :P :

**kirara-93:** Hola!Realmente no lo se x.x...pero es bueno saber que les gusta como quedan XD...Wahh mendoza!nunca fui o.o...después contame como la pasaste y como es el lugar xD!Romiko se sentó con su amigo aire...vengate!XD. Nos vemos n.n

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon:** Sí!besooo!No lo iba a hacer pero fue la tentación XD.Que lindos haciendo compras XD. Pobres binoculares u.u...

Así que eran creación tuya! yo creía que era Soujiro de Rurouni Kenshin y Dark de DNAngel XDD...y Lee me recuerda a Lee Bruce Long de Shaman King XDD!.Que lindo es inventar personajes n.n, y no te preocupes que yo también le meto nombres de otros personajes :P!.Nos leemos n.n

**Rockergirl-sk:** Es lindo reírse con los fics XD, y más cuando te miran raro como diciendo "se ríe de ver la pantalla o.o" xDDDDD.

Flowers of Blood es la mejor página de YYH que vi n.n...es genial no?XD. Que bueno que te bajaste los DJtimes! yo me estoy terminando de bajar la música de la serie y me faltan los karaokes y con eso finalizo la sección de música XDDD!.Nos vemos amiga n.n!

**Dark-Kagome-chan:** Guau o.o...mi fic es de todo XD!.Llama la atención el summary, eso es bueno XD. Me pone muy contenta saber que te gusta mi fic n.n!Leelo cuando tengas tiempo y después me das tu opinión, nee?n.n. Nos vemos nn!

**Nasaki:** Jajajaja!En las vacaciones no tener vida es lo mejor XD, admiro que te puedas quedar hasta esa hora o.o...acá son las 21:39 y acabo de terminar el capítulo y contesto reviews, estoy con sueño o.El ninio no se acuerda nada, supongo o.o...espero...quien sabe XD,jeje, nah, no se acuerda de nada, tomó mucho como para recordar XDDD. Nos vemos!

**Hiyu Kitsune:** Te comiste el dedo?JAJAJA XDDDDDDDD,ay me causó mcha gracia XDDDU! Es que dejarlo ahí es la cosa :P, así queda el suspenso y me como unos cuantos insultos de mis lectores XD...esperen...yo no quiero eso u.ù...Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! non

**Katsuy Akano:** No te preocupes n.n!Dejá reviews cuando puedas, a mi también me para que o me olvido o no tengo tiempo x.x...es que no tengo la costumbre de dejar ya que no hace mucho que me hice la cuenta XD. Parece que a todos les gustó el beso...pero como no va a gustar!si son hermosos!T/T!. Carolina-sama? cuanto respeto o/o!. Nos leemos!n.n

**Kakushi Miko:** Historia loca?...te parece?XDD. Dios O.O!Que feo eso del ascensor TOT, pero te caiste adentro? en el tunel negrrouuuu?que miedooo TOT,igual no fue de mucha altura no?o.o...te lastimaste? te pregunto mucho no, soy muy hincha no? eh?EH?...XDDD, me pase ¬¬...Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo !n.n

**MiKo-chan014**: Mendoza?Sos de Argentina también? se le iluminan los ojos.Que bueno que te gustó el beso T.T!El primer beso que redacto XD.Sobre la canción del baño...ahora se me pegó a mi, y la canto todo el tiempo u.uU. Creo que tenes razón, todos votarían por Hiei XDDD!.

Jin es un amor!Es mega simpático n.n!. Me mareaste copn tu conclusión XDDD!.Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n!

**Dark-Kagome-chan**: Gracias n.n!Da mucha risa xD?. Hiei es muy lindo cuando se lo hace inoscente n/n!.Jejeje, no permitiré que Hiei sepa lo del beso XDDD...muajajaja XD. Nos vemos n.n!

**romiko minamino jaganshi**: Todo por un beso? Wow! XDDD. Sí, bendita tentación :P. El hermoso mesero Suzuki fue lo que más me copo de todo el capítulo TOT!Es un presumido xDDD.

Todos son la pura onda no?XD...Dios...te fumaste a Toguro ani?XDDD...voy a hablar con Kirara par qeu no falte, mirá lo que pasa si no u.ú...Viste? esa cara corta los mensajes del fotolog y los reviews x.x...

Esperá...te gusta como canta KUWABARA?...ahora te fumaste a Toguro otouto?...Romi-chan me das miedo TOT!. Agradescamos que los dejaron solos XDD,Hiei gracias a Kurama puede esquiar así que debés ser feliz XD.

Para mi que Kazuma le roba plata a Shizuru XD, aunuqe no es ninguna tonta como para no darse cuenta u.ú...Cindooor!ahora también quiero cindor TOT!Es tan ricaaa.

Venite si queres XD, no me las arruinas T.T!.Ademas que traes a Hiei-chan y yo llevo a Kurama-chan XD,(de verdad, llevo a mi chibi Kurama y mis chibi Youko Kurama y Hiei n/n)

No te preocupes por el review largo XDD!Es más divertido n.n!No te voy a matar ¬¬...Nos vemos!yo también "te mucho quiero" Romiko-chan xDD, en serio¬¬...byes!n.n

**kitsune vivian kurama:** Raro tu review Vivis XD...Pero ojala vengas los sábados!Así cansamos a Ezequiel de tanto hablar de Kurama y Hiei n.n!Nos vemos!


	10. Carrera y Guerra de Nieve!

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**Capítulo X: Carrera y Guerra de Nieve!**

"Parece que te afectó lo de ayer". Dejó escapar una risita

"Nh…sabes zorro? En realidad lo haría de nuevo…pero prefiero no causar problemas"

"Lo que digas Hiei" Sonrió

"Oye Kurama, mira eso" Señala a un montón de gente.

"Qué será? o.o" Se aproximaron para ver que era lo que atraía tanta multitud

"En quince minutos dará comienzo a la carrera de esquí!"

"Así es Koto! Estén listos los que desean participar! Yo, Yuri, me dirigiré para presenciar la llegada de nuestro ganador!" La muchacha del pelo celeste verdoso se despidió de su pelirroja compañera para bajar del monte

"Parece que habrá una carrera…"

"Entramos?"

"No Hiei…qué no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?"

"…Nh..."Miró hacia otro lado

"No te enojes Hiei…podemos presenciarla" Intentó animar a su amigo

"…"

"Hiei…"

"…"

"Hiei!"Kurama tomó a su amiga por la cara y lo volteó para que lo viera directo a los ojos "Vamos Hiei…no te enojes…"

"ò/ó…u/ú…no estoy enojado zorro…"

"Bien n/n…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"AHHHH!ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDEEE!" Yuusuke se estaba agotando de tanto correr

"PUEDES CORRER PERO NO ESCAPAR!"(N/A: Que trucha Keiko con esa frase ¬¬)

"REGRESA EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY!"

"OFICIAL ATRAPELA!"

"KUWABARA!DETEN AL VENDEDOR ANTES DE QUE LOS MATE A TODOS!"

"RÁPIDO KAZUMA!"

"ESPERENME!...NO…NO ME DEJEN!" Kuwabara no podía correr más, estaba muy agotado porque antes se había comprado una gran chocolate(N/A: Que mal Kazuma…que mal…)

Cruzaron medio pueblo hasta que Yuusuke pudo divisar a un chico que se apoyaba en unos esquís

"MÍOS!" Yuusuke le arrebató los esquís

"HEY!ESO ES MÍO!LADRÓN!"

"ES CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTE!"Yuusuke volteó a verlo sin parar de correr

"ENTONCES ESCOGISTE LA MUERTE IDIOTA!" Corrió detrás de Keiko

"OH Dios!.Esto cada vez empeora!"

"Que hacemos Botan!"

"No podemos dejarlos!"

"Es-pérenme!...A dónde van!"

"Parece que suben al monte!"

"AHHH KEIKO POR FAVOR DETENTE!" Se subió a una de las silla aerostáticas.

"CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA!.YA ME CANSASTE!" Se subió a la de atrás.

"DETENGANSE!" El policía se sentó en la silla que seguía a la de Keiko que seguía a Yuusuke

"DETENGANSE LADRONES!" El vendedor y el esquiador se sentaron en la silla que seguía a la del policía que seguía a Keiko que seguía a Yuusuke(N/A: XoX)

"No puedo más…será mejor que esperemos aquí abajo, no los alcanzaremos nunca!"

"Al..fin…y se detienen!...Qué es eso?o.o"

"Qué cosa Kazuma?" Yukina voltea a ver "Hay mucha gente…"Afinó los ojos" Una..meta?"

"AY!.Vamos a ver n.n!"Botan comenzó a correr seguida de Yukina

"No se pueden quedar quietas un minuto?" Kazuma las siguió

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Preparados?...Listos?...COMIENZEN!" Koto anunció el comienzo de la carrera

Un montón de personas en esquí bajaron por el monte a gran velocidad, era un monte alto. Mientras Kurama y Hiei presenciaban el comienzo.

"No los podemos seguir Kurama?"

"No Hiei, mira a que velocidad van…acaso quieres terminar encima mío?"

" ¬/¬…Pues no vengas entonces…"

"Entonces prefieres estar encima de otro?" Dijo el pelirrojo arrepintiéndose por haber dicho tal cosa que ni él sabía por qué había dicho

"Qué quieres decir con eso?..."Hiei lo miró sonrojado

"Ah…sugiero que vayamos a las sillas a seguir la carrera…" Kurama salió corriendo hacia las sillas aerostáticas para bajar el monte y tener mejor vista

"Espera Kurama!" Hiei lo siguió hasta que subieron a las sillas "Que quisiste decir con eso zorro!"

"SHH MIRA!"Kurama cayó a Hiei mientras señalaba a un grupo de personas que ingresaban a la carrera

"No puede ser O.O…"

---

"MIREN! PARECE QUE TENEMOS OTROS PARTICIPANTES!"Koto anunció con su micrófono

"VUELVE YUUSUKE!"

"LADRONES VUELV---"

"Lo siento señores pero no pueden ingresar a la carrera sin esquís…"

"P-Pero!"

"Lo siento" El guardia les cerró el paso

"Bueno, creo que ya no puedo intervenir aquí…"

"PERO OFICIAL!" El vendedor y el esquiador se quedaron duros al ver como el oficial había desaparecido

"Y venimos a confiar en la policía ¬¬…"

---

"Los nuevos participantes se estás adelantando a gran velocidad!Podemos ver como pueden ir a toda prisa, son realmente veloces!Pasaron a la gran mayoría!"

"Q-QUÉ HACE AQUÍ O.O!"Kurama y Hiei se sorprendieron al ver a la chica una silla delante de ellos

"Cómo que qué hago aquí!Tengo que presenciar la carrera y anunciar como va!Esta es la mejor vista que hay!...OH VEAN ESO!ESTÁN APROXIMÁNDOSE A LA META!"

"Espera…KURAMA ESE NO ES YUUSUKE!" Hiei señaló asustado

"Y…Y ESA KEIKO?" Kurama y Hiei se miraron más que confundidos

"Yuusuke?...OYERON ESO MI QUERIDO PÚBLICO?.EL NOMBRE MUCHACHO QUE ESTÁ GANANDO ES YUUSUKE!Y PARECE QUE GANARA ESTA CARRERA!" Koto se movía de un lado al otro mientras relataba la carrera

"Oiga…no debería moverse tanto…me oye?...oU" Kurama intentaba calmarla un poco.

"VEAN ESO! LA PARTICIPANTE…Cómo se llama ¬o¬?" Koto se volteó a ver a los chicos

"Keiko..o.o.."

"LA PARTICIPANTE KEIKO ESTÁ GANANDO VELOCIDAD! LOGRARÁ LLEGAR A LA META ANTES QUE YUUSUKE?...ESTÁ…ALCANZANDOLO…VAN PAREJOS!...YA LLEGAN!..AHH!...UHHH….IHH…OHH…"

"¬¬…Se ve que se lo toma muy en serio…"

"Ni lo digas Hiei u.úU…"

"QUE SUCEDE? PARECE QUE KEIKO A TROPEZADO…A COMENZADO A RODAR!...EL PARTICPANTE YUUSUKE HA SIDO APLASTADO!...INCREIBLE!KEIKO SIGUE RODANDO Y SE APROXIMA A LA META!... Y FINALIZA LA CARRERAAA!"

"La ganadora es KEIKO!" Yuri levanta un brazo de una Keiko doblada tirada en el suelo con cara de 'XoX'

"O.O…No puedo creerlo…"

"Ganó o.o…Lo ves Kurama? YO TAMBIÉN PUDE HABER GANADO!"Hiei se movió bruscamente haciendo que la silla se tambaleara y Hiei perdiera un poco el equilibrio

"Cuidado Hiei!" Lo sujetó(N/A: abrazó ¬¬) con fuerza

" o/o…" Hiei y Kurama se quedaron observándose. Estaban muy sonrojados y cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron rápidamente para voltear sus miradas a otro lado.

"N-no…te lastimaste?" Kurama miró a su amigo

"No…gracias…" Kurama estaba viendo a Hiei…sonrojado? "Ya hay que bajar…"

"Ah..sí nn!"

Kurama y Hiei descendieron de la silla y se dirigieron a la meta donde se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros

"Hermano!" Yukina se alegró de ver a Hiei

"Qué hace aquí Kuwabaka?"

"Pues yo estaba—OYE! Cómo que 'KuwaBAKA'!"

"¬¬…"

"XoX.. KUWABAKA JAJAJAJA!...XoX" Yuusuke reaccionó por unos segundos y volvió a caer desmayado

"o.o…"

"Creo que Yuusuke y Keiko necesitan descansar…"

"Será mejor que los regresemos al hotel nnU"

"Ahh!Esto es nuestro ¬¬" El vendedor y el esquiador les sacaron los esquís y se fueron del lugar

"Tengan la copa de la ganadora!" Yuri y Koto se aproximaron a Botan y Yukina y les entregaron una enorme copa con un dibujito de un esquiador. En el interior habían unos tickets o boletos para algo que no tuvieron tiempo de ver. "Dentro tiene una sorpresa más! Denle nuestras felicitaciones a la ganadora cuando despierte y muchas gracias por participar!" Las muchachas se fueron del lugar

"O.OU…que día de locos…"

"Sí…estoy agotado¬¬" Hiei resopló cansado

"Entonces volvamos…" Kuwabara cargó a Yuusuke en su espalda mientras Kurama cargaba a Keiko en sus brazos(N/A: No se lo merece ¬¬ …eso sonó como la propaganda de jugo Tang XDD…hace mil que no la dan u.u)

"Nh…no lo sé…no tengo deseos de volver aún…" Hiei se detuvo

"Qué pasa Hiei?"

"No quiero ir a ese hotel ahora…" Se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar en otra dirección

"Pero…"

"Ve con el Kurama n.n" Yukina le dijo mientras Botan le sacaba a Keiko de los brazos

"Qué?...No, no se preocupen"

"En serio, nosotras nos encargamos de llevar a Keiko, mi hermano quiere estar contigo" Yukina sonrió y se retiró con los demás.

"o.o…Hiei espera!" Kurama corrió junto a Hiei

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Después de un rato…

**--En el Hotel--**

"En…dónde estoy?..."

"Ah miren. Ya despertó!.Yuusuke, estás en el hotel."

"Y..que hago aquí?" Se levantó, de lo que parecía su cama, y se frotó la cabeza

"A ver, Keiko te siguió por todo el pueblo seguida de un policía seguido de un vendedor de esquís seguido de un esquiador y seguidos todos por nosotros. Luego subieron por un monte y terminaron entrando a una carrera, Keiko te arroyó y te desmayaste. Ay Urameshi…no se como puedes seguir vivo luego de haber sido arroyado por Yukimura XDD!"

"Kuwabara!¬¬…Lo que importa es que estés bien Yuusuke n.n"

"Y Keiko?"

"Hace un rato había despertado y le explicamos lo sucedido. Quiso matarte pero se calmó al ver el premio de la carrera XD, así que se fue a dormir…"

"¬¬…u.u…oigan, y Kurama y Hiei?"

"Mi hermano no quería venir aún al hotel y Kurama fue a acompañarlo nn"

"No son lindos!O"

"Yo ya dije, no importa sus gustos, seguirán siendo mis amigos…Pero de ahí a que me parezca lindo hay un gran camino ¬¬"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Por qué no tenías ganas de ir al hotel?"

"…Recién está atardeciendo, no quiero permanecer encerrado si estoy de vacaciones…"

"Eso tiene sentido n.n…" Kurama dejó escapar una pequeña risa

"Qué es eso?" A Hiei le pareció ver algo en el bosque, posiblemente sería un animal que pasó por ahí, pero para desgracia del chico, al correr en la nieve se quedó atascado y, luego de hacer un montón de movimientos graciosos para intentar mantener el equilibrio, cayó de lleno sobre la fría manta blanca (N/A: ¬¬)

"…pj…"Kurama intentó no reír, pero era inútil. La caída que había hecho fue demasiado graciosa. "JAJAJAJAJA!" Kurama puso sus manos en el estómago para controlarse, lo cual le era imposible (N/A: TOT!Cómo cuando se ríen en al pelea contra Sensui ; . ;)

"No te rías idiota!" Hiei empezó a retorcerse para salir de a nieve, lo único que conseguía era provocarle más risa a Kurama quien ya estaba arrodillado conteniendo las incontenibles lágrimas(N/A: U). "Te burlas de la desgracia ajena eh?" . El pelinegro tomó con las dos manos toda la nieve que pudo y la compactó en una bola que fue arrojada directo a la cara de su amigo

"Auuch!"

"JAJAJAJA!Mírate!Te ves tan ridículo xD!"

"¬¬" Kurama se quitó toda la nieve que cubría su rostro. "Quieres guerra?.Tendrás guerra!" Hizo una gran bola de nieve que lanzó a Hiei

"Ah!" Para su suerte pudo zafarse antes de recibir la gran bola."Ten esto!"

Bolas de nieve volaban por el aire a toda velocidad mientras los chicos que las lanzaban reían e intentaban esquivar el ataque del otro. La guerra de nieve duró unos diez minutos hasta que cayeron exhaustos.

"Debíamos hacer esto…Si no que sentido tendría venir a la nieve"

"Jajaja, tienes razón, después de todo fue entretenido…"

"Es raro verte reír Hiei, me hace feliz ver que sonríes" Kurama le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa

"Si dices eso voy a sonreír menos zorro…No me gusta ser un objeto que da felicidad a los demás ¬/¬"

"No te hagas el duro nn. Se muy bien que eres una buena persona"

"¬/¬ silencio…no soy buena persona, por eso no tengo amigos"

"No te mientas Hiei, si no tuvieses amigos…por qué tendrías la cadenita que te obsequié?" Kurama baja la vista al cuello de su amigo, de él pendía la medalla con el dibujo de un dragón que le había regalado

"Eh?...O/Ó…Eso…" Sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte color carmesí. Los nervios no le dejaban inventar una buena justificación o contestación.

"Lo ves, no tienes excusa n/n!" Kurama pasó tímidamente un brazo por el hombro de Hiei y lo atrajo hacia él (N/A: un medio abrazo? O/u/O) " No debes tener vergüenza de admitir que tienes amigos Hiei…es algo muy hermoso…"

"Nh…" Su mente le decía que debía salir corriendo avergonzado en ese mismo momento, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba y eso se debía a que le agradaba la sensación, le gustaba que Kurama le demostrara el cariño que nadie más le había dado, claro que su hermana lo hacía, pero no de esa manera, no como Kurama, había algo que era diferente. Se sentía muy protegido en ese abrazo. Automáticamente posó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo acurrucándose para poder sentir mejor la calidez de su amigo…

-------------------------------------

Yupi!Eh vuelto TOT!. Después de una semana y unos días sin vernos! Hey! que no fue tanto n.nU.

Ya volví de mis vacaciones, la verdad que hacía años que no me iba y por suerte la pasé mega bien, fue muy divertido, toda una aventura XD. Lo mejor es que íbamos con un tour, y los del grupo eran todos muy buena onda, así que nos reímos mucho y la pasamos muy bien!. A la vuelta, en el micro, el coordinador(Ezequiel, que era muy lindo ToT) pasó música y todos se pusieron a bailar y a hacer trencito xD, yo me reía porque no parecía un micro que venía de cataratas si no que parecía un micro que volvía de la cancha XDD!.Pero al verdad que fue muy lindo n.n.

Con mi papá nos quedamos en un hotel del lado de Brasil (habían algunos que se quedaron del lado de Argentina y otros de Brasil, del último era la mayoría) así que vi Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Shaman King, Los Padrinos Mágicos, Rave Master, entre otros, en portugués XD!Lo mejor es que lo grabé con el IPod!. Kurama tiene una voz muy linda T/T!. También me compré un tomo de Shaman King, dos de One Piece, dos revistas que traían cosas de Yuu Yuu Hakusho, Inuyasha y otras series, y una cartuchera de Naruto xD(sí, re desubicado, pero es la verdad. Vendían de todo, hasta mochilas de Saint Sella y Hamtaro xox).

Las Cataratas son hermosas, son tan imponentes!Es increíble, realmente vale la pena verlas porque te quedás estática admirándolos T.T!

Hablo mucho, lo se, pero soy así U. Ya comencé las clases y me aburrí mucho, ningún compañero nuevo (todavía tengo esperanzas en que venga un chico como Kurama XD…¬¬U…tengo que dejar de soñar en cosas imposibles TOT). Pero bueh, la cosa es que me re pudrí porque quería hablar con alguien de Kurama y Hiei y no hay nadie con quien hacerlo ¬¬, el celular es una salvación, cuando tenés crédito claro está (lo cual no dura mucho XD). Encima no hicimos casi nada, primer día de clases con dos horas libres y la última el profesor de química faltó así que nos fuimos antes u.úU…y eso que sabía que debía llevarme un manga! Sólo pude dibujar un chibi Hiei(también tenía el cerebro seco y no se me ocurría que dibujar TOT)

**TERMINÉ! CHE FUE!. AHORA A LOS REVIEWS(no las jodo más TOT):**

**hitomi chizu****** Hola!Ya ya subí el capítulo P, espero que también te haya gustado xD!.Muchas gracias!La pasé muy bien n.n!. Con respecto a que pase algo KuramaxHiei mas serio…te juro que todavía no se cuando pasará algo importante, pasa que eso sale cuando sale XD, cuando vea el momento apropiado lo voy a hacer lo mejor posible n.n!Nos vemos y suerte n.n!

**Hiyu Kitsune**Hola!Jajaja, quedo re kawai el principio no, me encantó porque parecía que realmente hablaba del beso!. La vi, la vi!La garganta del diablo es maravillosa TOT!Quedé traumada, es impresionante xox…Saqué muchas fotos n.n!Lo mejor de todo fue el gomón, cuando nos metimos debajo de una de las cataratas nos empapamos xD! pero fue genial. La cámara con la que sigo a los chicos XDDD!. Nos vemos !

**Yumi Yamira****** Hola!. Es que siento que es mi responsabilidad xDD!(Mi mama lee esto y me mata). Es verdad, es verdad n.n,pero quizás Hiei sí quería que Kurama lo besara…bueno igual no lo sabe así que fue XD. Actualicé actualicé!jajaja,ojala te guste este capítulo también nn!Nos vemos nee?n.n

**Rockergirl-sk******Ya volví!Ahora la escuela me detendrá?...espero que no u.ú…igual no va a impedir que mi fanatismo por Kurama y Hiei decaiga 0…

La otra vez leí de nuevo esa parte del puchero y me desmayé de amor XD!jejeje. Entré a tu fotolog no, sí ceo que sí o.o…igual te voy a poner a mis favoritos(es que siempre olvido ponerlos u.ú…) n.n!.Nos vemos !

**romiko minamino jaganshi****** Jajajaja!Sí Romi-chan, admitilo! Te fumaste a los hermano Toguro!XD. Siieehhhhhhh, pobre Kura-chan XD, para mi en su mente se imaginaba a él versión chibi cayéndosele una biblioteca enorme encima jajaja!. Nah, para mi que estabas con Kazuma y se fumaron a los Toguro XD(madre y padre incluídos).

Pobre Yayuu u.u…mejor que no muera Yuu…aunque estaría bueno que Kurama y Hiei sean protagonistas XDD!Y sí, es muy rata XD.

No te acordás que los de la mafia le dieron la licencia de conducir trucha, así que identificación también XD. Tenemos que hacernos amigos de Atsuko, quizás nos deje pasar al Sinergy(aunque no importa si no sos mayor de 18, igual te dejan pasar U) y otros lados…AL CASINO!SABES LA GANAS QUE TENDGO DE IR, la única razón por al que quiero cumplir 18 ¬¬…(Miroku, es verdad, nadie le gana XD).

También tengo telecentro U, creo que depende que lugares de provincia si tenés Animax o no.

Estuvimos bastante comunicadas en mi estadía en Brasil XD!Así que no hubo problema. Yo también te mucho quiero TOT!(la fama del error XD). Nos vemos n.n!

**Katsuy Akano****** Jajaja!Estilo Scooby Doo!XDDDDD, que bueno fue eso XD. Pobre Kura-chan, para mi le daba una taque cardíaco XD, encima intentaba cambiar de tema jajaja, y buenu, Hiei estaba borrachito así que no recuerda nada n.n…por suerte?...quien sabe o.o…No tardé mucho para el cap 10 no, bueno eso espero, igual ya estoy acá XDD!.Nos vemos n.n!

**Dark-Kagome-chan****** Qué tal!. Es cierto, tanto leer fics y ver anime se gana experiencia XD. Gracias! n/n,es lindo que digas eso de mi fic T/T, agradezco mucho que lo lean, me hace muy feliz !.Kura-chan y Hi-chan son muy Kawai juntos!Son especiales n.n!. Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!O

**Nasaki****** Las clases también las empecé hoy lunes, que ABURRIDO! Ni un compañero nuevo ¬¬…quiero un/a amigo/a de curso que le guste el anime,y si hay un chico que le guste y encima se parezca a Kurama mejor ¬u¬…pido mucho no?...pido lo mismo que todas creo XD. Opino igual, no soporto a Keiko, odio cuando abraza a Yuusuke mazoku cuando sale de la cueva…¬¬… Más enredos? Vas a matarme!Hasta yo olvido algunas cosas que escribo XDD,(Cerebro de Caro: Chibi Caro en un escritorio lleno de papeles escritos por todas partes). Licor!Hiei es muy lindo XDDD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo non!

**caro jaganshi****** Jaja!Ya se van a besar en serio n.n!Aunque no se cuando ni como nnU…Gracias XD, no se como es que salen las cosas…pero salen XD. Y yo creo que sí, las Carolinas somos de imaginar mucho no, yo vivo en las nubes, siempre pensando e imaginando cosas…Vos tocaya?. Nos vemos n.n!

**MiKo-chan014****** Ahh de Chile!Hola vecina XD, a comprar mangas!La pura onda n.n. No te voy a decir!na na na na! XDDDDD, ya se verá ya se verá n.n…Tan mala sos cocinando?o.o…es cuestión de práctica n.n.

Cuando dijiste de "pagarle a Touya" yo entendí "pegarle a Touya" y me quedé tipo "por…qué?o.o" XDD. Yo-yo's fosforescentes!La pura onda sería eso! TOT, quiero quiero, que buena idea esa XDD. Yo también hace muchisisisimo tiempo que no voy al circo, de peke fui XD, Kaleido Star tienta a ir XD.

Yuusuke es bueno, quiere mucho a sus amigos 0…el buggy de las pompas JAJAJA!XDD, de seguro de chico lo hacía nnU…

Es cierto…quizás los dejé un cachito de lado, pero son las estrellas XDD, así que por eso, como habrás leído, al final puse un lindo momento KxH!.Nos vemos n.n!

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon****** Hola!Yo empecé hoy lunes 13 las clases…por suerte no tuve tarea(que tanto, no hicimos nada XD),aunque dudo que el 1er día nos manden algo XDU…pero más adelante va a ser más complicado tener tiempo para el fic, pero de seguro que lo voy a seguir ò.ó!

No odies el rosa TOT!Kurama y sus rosas…que tiene que ver? No se, pero no lo odies XD. Ni yo me imagino a Soujiro y Dark juntos o.o…raro no?XD… Yo una vez intenté imaginarme con una amiga un KuramaxHoroHoro XDDD!...Ojala te haya gustado este capíyulo nee?n.n…Nos vemos en el capítulo 11!(wow!Ya 11?TOT).

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!Les agradezco de corazón que lean El Chico de la Florería (que nombre le puse xOx)!. Nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo!nOn!**


	11. Sentimientos

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**Capítulo XI: Sentimientos**

"Kurama…"

"Dime Hiei…"

"Yo…"

"nh?..."

"Yo…me estoy congelando el trasero…podríamos levantarnos? u/ú..."

"O.O…c-claro nnU…Mejor vamos al hotel…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Hotel--**

"Al fin llegaron nn!" Yukina corrió a abrazar a su hermano

"Cómo llegaste Yukina" Devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, aunque su rostro seguía igual de indiferente

"Muy bien n.n. Cómo la pasaron ustedes?"

"Bien…"

"Me alegra oír eso!" La muchacha de pelo celeste verdoso le sonrió a Kurama quien le devolvió la acción.

"Iré a mi habitación…"

"Yo debería llamar a mi madre o.oU…" Kurama sale corriendo hacia la recepción(N/A: Hace varios capítulos que debí hacer que la llamara P…pobre Shiori T-T)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Habitación de Yuusuke y Kuwabara--**

"Hey Urameshi, vas a despertar o te quedarás durmiendo toda la vida!"

"Déjame de molestar Kuwabara ¬¬…no quiero levantarme, Keiko me matará T.T…" Escondió su cabeza debajo de la almohada

"De qué hablas?.Keiko no te matará, al contrario!Creo que te besará XD"

"Qué?Por qué dices eso?

"Recuerdas la carrera?XDD…Recuerdas cuando quedaste aplastado?JAJAJA, fue genial!Parecía como si una aplanadora te hubiese pasado por encima XDDD!"

"JAJAJAJA!" Comenzaron a reír sin control

"Idiota!¬¬" Yuusuke le arrojó una almohada

"Auch!Eres muy violento¬¬!"

"Pero que tenía que ver con lo de Keiko!"

"Nada, solo lo recordé y me dio gracia…Bueno mejor sigo u.u, el premio que recibió Keiko fue un ticket de compras de alfajores y comidas gratis"

"Qué?En serio?"

"Sí n.n…Así que dudo que te mate, después de todo fue gracias a ti que ganó. Debes estar muy fel--"

"Maldita Keiko!YO DEBÍ RECIBIR ESE PREMIO!.SEGURO QUE SE QUEDARÁ CON TODA LA COMIDA ¬¬!" Yuusuke se puso de pie sobre la cama adoptando una pose que demostraba mucha furia e ira

"Pero o.o…"

"En dónde está ahora!" Tomó a Kuwabara del cuello de la camisa

"En la tienda de alfajores que queda a dos cuadras o.o"

"Bien!. ALLÁ VOY ALFAJORES!"

"P-pero Yuusuke!…" Antes de poder decir algo Yuusuke ya se había ido. "Se fue …o.oUuUu"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Habitación de Hiei y Kurama—**

toc toc(golpe a la señora puerta de la habitación)

"Hermano,…puedo pasar?" Yukina se asomó por la puerta que apenas había abierto

"Sí…pasa…" Le contestó su hermano, quien estaba recostado sobre el marco de la ventana mirando al exterior.

"Qué haces?"

"Solo pensaba…Sabes?...hoy…" Las mejillas de Hiei se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo. "Hoy Kurama…me abrazó…"

"Qué?En serio?"

"Nh…¬/¬"

"Que hermoso!.Y?.Te dijo algo?. Se te declaró?.Ya son novios?"Dijo una emocionada Yukina

"Qué Que?" Cayó del marco de la ventana tremendamente ruborizado (N/A: Que lindo nyo! n/n)

"Digo…y que pasó?.Qué hiciste?"

"Nada…solo…le devolví el abrazo ¬/¬…"

"Eso quiere decir que se gustan?O/u/O"

"Ahhhrgggggg!" Hiei se tomó la cabeza como desesperado. "Yukina!Sabía que no debía contarte esto / , ya sales con tus preguntas raras!" Se cruzó de brazos ofendido dándole la espalda a su hermana

"Lo siento hermano, es que estás contándome algo muy lindo n/n!.Dime la verdad, que sentiste en ese momento?"

"Que…qué sentí?..." Hiei se quedó pensativo recordando el momento en que sucedió todo "Pues u/ú…Sentí…una sensación rara en mi, una mezcla de nervios y felicidad…"

"Ay hermano…es hermoso lo que me cuentas T/u/T!"

"También sentí…"

"También sentiste? O/u/O…"

"También sentí…que se me congelaba el trasero ¬/¬…" Se puede apreciar una gotita que baja por la cabeza de Yukina

"Y..eso por qué? nnU…"

"Estábamos sentados en la nieve…"

"Ahora se entiende…Bueno eso no importa!.Lo que importa es lo que sentiste con respecto a Kurama!.Hermano, es obvio que se gustan!"

"Qué?Ò/Ó"

"Eso!Ustedes dos se gustan / , admítelo!.Nunca te vi tan seguro con alguien, a Kurama le cuentas todo, disfrutas pasar el tiempo con él, confías en él…además es muy apuesto n/n!"(N/A: De eso no hay duda Yukina-chan!n/o/n)

"¬/¬…Cómo es eso de que es muy apuesto?"

"Es la verdad…qué…te da celos?¬u¬" Le da unos suaves codazos

"Ja! No bromees Yukina ¬/¬…No se de qué estás hablando…"

"Lo que digas n/n…"

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Uno de los teléfonos del hotel--**

"Hola mamá!"

"Shuuichi!Hijo, cómo estás!"

"Muy bien madre, y tu?.Disculpa por no haber llamado antes…"

"Yo bien Shuuichi, pero no te preocupes, debes estar disfrutando mucho tus vacaciones nn"

"Pues la verdad que sí n.n"

"No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, has estudiado mucho y te merecías un buen descanso"

"Sí nn…Cómo van las cosas en la florería?"

"Muy bien, las ventas se mantuvieron altas!"

"Que bueno, siento mucho haberte dejado esa carga"

"Hijo no es ninguna carga!. No te preocupes que de eso yo me encargo. Dime, cómo está Hiei?"

"Hiei?...está bien, por qué preguntas?"

"Es que de tus amigos es el único que conozco (N/A: XD)" Dejó escapar una risita que fue escuchada por Kurama. "Además que me agrada mucho, se ve que es un chico muy bueno"

"Sí lo es…" Kurama sonrió, no pudo esconder la felicidad que le había provocado recordar a su amigo.

"Es tan tímido que da ganas de abrazarlo"

"Sí!Como un osito de peluche!" Shiori y Kurama comenzaron a reír sonrojados por la ternura que daba el solo pensarlo (N/A: 3)

"Un osito de peluche n/n!. Que tierno, bueno Shuuichi mejor que vayas porque gastarás mucho"

"Ah cierto!. Bueno madre, me alegra saber que estás bien nn!"

"Lo mismo digo hijo, disfruta del viaje y de Hiei!Te quiero mucho Shuuichi…"

"Yo también te quiero mucho mamá. Adiós!" Y luego de despedirse Kurama colgó el teléfono. "La extraño mucho…es muy buena y me dijo que disfrutara del viaje y de Hiei n.n!...De…Hiei?O/O?...qué quiso decir con eso?" Kurama se quedó pensativo recordando la conversación con su madre. "Dije que me daban ganas de abrazarlo como un osito de peluche!O/O" Kurama prefirió no seguir pensando en lo que le dijo a su madre ya que sus mejillas iban a estallar, por lo que decidió mejor volver a la habitación a descansar un poco.

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Casa de los Minamino--**

"Que lindo! n/n, parece que Shuuichi y Hiei son muy buenos amigos!...y no se si hay algo más ahí ¬/u/¬… /U/ !.Tan solo pensarlo me da mucha felicidad, Hiei parece un buen chico nn…aunque si están juntos…no podré tener nietos…OH DIOS MIOOO!" Shiori se tomó el rostro con gran preocupación "NO PODRÉ TENER NIETOS!...aunque eso es bueno, no sería abuela y me da ventaja P!" Se fue a la cocina con una gran sonrisa que irradiaba mucha felicidad (N/A: O.OU…)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Permiso…"Kurama volvió a su habitación y se encontró con Hiei y Yukina

"Hola Kurama!.Ya hablaste con tu madre?" Sonrió Yukina

"Sí nn, por suerte todo está bien por allá"

"Me alegra saberlo…Ah…con permiso, debo ver…si hay moscas en la sopa o.o!…" Yukina salió corriendo de la habitación

"Moscas…en la sopa?" Kurama se quedó observando la puerta, ahora cerrada, por donde la pequeña de ojos carmín, como su hermano, había salido

"Déjala, no sabe inventarse excusas ¬¬…" Hiei seguía observando recostado en la ventana

"Excusas? Para qué?" Kurama ladeó al cabeza inocentemente

"Olvídalo ¬.¬..."

"No Hiei!Dime!"

"Ya pasó u.ú"

"Hiei!Cuéntame cuéntameee!TOT" Kurama puso ojitos llorosos y zarandeó a su amigo

"Ku-ra-ma!Es-pee-raaaa!" La voz de Hiei se oía temblorosa por el movimiento causado por la sacudida que el pelirrojo le daba.

"No hasta que no me lo digas!" Kurama sonreía, por alguna razón disfrutaba hacerle eso a Hiei, seguramente era porque le encantaba poder controlarlo y jugar así con él (N/A: Que malo Kurama XD)

"Ku-ra-ma-por-fa-vor-me-ma-re-o…xOx…"

"…ah…Hiei?..."Dejó de sacudir al chico de ojos carmín al ver que su rostro estaba violeta y sus ojos en forma de espiral (N/A: lástima que no salen los arroba, si no pondría caritas T-T)

"…xox…"

"No Hiei!. Lo siento, de veras lo siento muchooo! Por favor despierta!" Sentía un gran arrepentimiento solo con ver el estado en que quedó su amigo. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue recostarlo en la cama, y así lo hizo. "Hiei…pedes oírme?..." Acercó su rostro al del pelinegro, el cual estaba de costado

"nh…" Hiei abrió los ojos a medias y se movió como si recién se hubiese despertado de un buen rato de sueño, entones volteó a ver a Kurama. Como consecuencia, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro.

"Estás…bien?" El chico de cabellos rojos sintió nervios al ver la situación en que estaba, y peor fue cuando recordó la conversación con su madre. No pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ver a Hiei tan cerca de él…le daban ganas de…de…besarlo?…la ves anterior tuvo suerte porque su amigo estaba ebrio y había olvidado todo…pero si ahora lo hacía y no agradaba…podría ser el final de una gran amistad…eso dolería mucho…era arriesgar el todo por el todo…

"Nh…sí…" Abrió los ojos por completo y notó el rubor que había en Kurama. Entonces los recuerdos de lo que su hermana le había dicho acerca de que él gustaba de Kurama retornaron a su mente. Sus mejillas estaban que ardían, podía sentirlo, esa sensación últimamente aparecía mucho, sería que Yukina realmente tenía razón?...la intuición femenina diría lo correcto?. Pensándolo bien, su hermana jamás diría algo que le perjudicara…así que probablemente…él gustaba de Kurama, aunque no estaba del todo seguro…

"…" Un profundo silencio se hizo en la habitación…Los dos chicos no sabían que decir, solo se observaban el uno al otro, captando hasta el más mínimo detalle. De pronto sus miradas se centraron en los labios del otro, aunque sus consciencias ordenaban mirar a otro lado sus ojos no hacían caso. Sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente, estaban dispuestos a besarse y arriesgar todo. Cerraron sus ojos y sintieron como sus labios se unían en un lento y tierno beso…(N/A: n/n Kawai!)

"Nh…" Sin encontrar razones ambos chicos se sintieron más relajados, sus nervios habían desaparecido y ahora una extraña sensación en su pecho y estómago se concentraba (N/A: lo qué, es que no se como explicarlo X/D).Era el primer beso de los dos(N/A: Bueno, obviando cuando se besaron estando Hiei borracho n.nU) y lo disfrutaban como tal, recorrían cada parte del otro, era una experiencia nueva…

"Chicos puedo pasar?" Una voz femenina se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

"Es Botan!" Kurama se separó bruscamente para ponerse de pie

"No le abras…" Hiei tomó a Kurama de sus dos mechones y lo detuvo

"Cómo que no le abra?...saben que estamos aquí"

"…has lo que quieras…" Hiei suspiró resignado y soltó al pelirrojo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Disculpen que me haya tardado T-T…es que con la escuela no tuve nada de tiempo x.x…llego con tanta hambre y cansancio que termino de almorzar y me duermo T-T…Pero ya está, ya subí el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado n.n (sonó muy Nivel X XD…).

Les cuento que para las que quieren ver dibujos estuve subiendo algunos, así que les dejo los links (después tengo que escanear mas, en el próximo capítulo subo también de otras series n.n):

h t t p / usuarios . lycos . es / horominamino / Ficha(guión bajo)Kurama . jpg

h t t p / usuarios . lycos . es / horominamino / Ficha 20 Kuwabara . jpg

h t t p / usuarios . lycos . es / horominamino / Ficha 20 Yuusuke . jpg

h t t p / usuarios . lycos . es / horominamino / Ficha 20 Hiei . jpg

h t t p / usuarios . lycos . es / horominamino / Kurama 20 y 20 un 20 kitsune 20 n.n . jpg

**Y ahí deje algunos dibujos XD. Bueno, ahora los reviews n.n:**

**Yumi Yamira****** Por fin puse más KxH no? XD, me di el gusto y creo que a ustedes también n.n!. Waahhhh!Imaginate si lo leían XOX!Que suerte que no lo leyeron!. Kurama y Hiei se gustan!pero, como bien dijiste, no lo aceptan P, o no se dan cuenta n.n, aunque ya empiezan a reaccionar!. Y ojala venga algun personaje a nuestra escuela no, Ojala -…Nos vemos n.n

**Rockergirl-sk****** Jaja volví XD!. Es feo no tener con quien hablar de Kurama y Hiei u.u…Hoy tuive dos horas libres y escuche YYH y me lei un manga de One Piece P!. A ver si te gusto este capitulo también porque tiene mas KxH n.n!.Nos vemos!

**Youko Alukard****** Gracias! Que lindas palabras n.n! La verdad no se si redacto bien o.o…solo…escribo xD…aunque a veces me doy gracia de lo que pongo XDDD!. Nos vemos n.n!Y gracias por leer mi fic n.n

**Hiyu Kitsune:** Esquiador XDDDDDDDD, me hiciste acordar a "alquimista" jajaja n.n!.Realmente son hermosas las cataratas n.n!Estoy muy feliz de haber ido, es impresionante xOx…Sí!yo tambien fui en el tren que iba por la selva XDDD, y sí que está lleno de japoneses xOx, yo tenia ganas de decirles algo pero no me atreví xDU. Nos vemos n.n!

**MiKo-chan014:** Hola!XD, esa perseguida es mundial XDDD!. Yo también x.x, corrieron demasiado, pero es un fic P(inverna en el verano?que buena frase o.o..genial!XDDD)

Son muy lindos los dos juntos n/n. Las cataratas son muy lindas XD. Se entendía bastante del portugues, ademas me compre mangas y revistas con info de YYH y otras series P.Mi papa también fue mi traductor XDD!. Ahí deje los links de algunos dibujos míos, ojala gusten n.n!Y yo quiero ver tus dibujos TOT,

Voy a 4º 2da n.n! Kurama tambien iba a 4to año cuando aparece Kaito TuT!.Yo puede que sea mayor que otros, pero no lo parezco XDu. Voy a ver si leo ese libro que recomendás n.n!Nos vemos!

**hitomi chizu****** Y ahora se besaron!TOT.Por fin hice que pasara no, es que no me doy cuenta y sigo la historia XDDD. Ojala te guste este capitulo!Nos vemos n.n

**Valsed:** No se como no se asfixiaron XDDD!.Síii son muy lindos Kurama y Hiei. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!n.n. Que cortito T-T…


	12. Confusión

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**Capítulo XII:Confusión**

"Chicos..están ahí?" Botan seguía llamando a la puerta

"Sí…ya va!" Kurama se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió

"Ah!Hola Kurama n.n!.Cómo estás!"

"Ah..bien…que…necesitabas?"

"Ah?...ah, Ah!Jajaja, lo había olvidado! n.nU!...Quería saber si sabían donde estaba Yuusuke o.o…"

"Lo siento Botan pero no—" Su atención se centró en Hiei quien había pasado al lado de ellos y se retiró de la habitación

"Le…sucede algo malo? o.o…"

"Ahh u.u…"

"Por qué suspiras Kurama? Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

"No, no te preocupes Botan n.n…y lo siento, pero no se donde se encuentra Yuusuke…"

"De acuerdo no te hagas problema, yo lo buscaré…Con permiso" Botan se retiró de la habitación mientras Kurama cerraba la puerta

"…Habré…hecho mal en besarlo?.,.pero si le hubiese molestado entonces no hubiese respondido…no?...parezco loco hablando solo u.u…(N/A: Nuu no hablas solo Kura-chan o.o…si supieras que un montón de chicas están suspirando por vos ahora xDDU, me incluyo X/x)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Fuera del Hotel--**

"Nh…esa niña tuvo que aparecer justo cuando Kurama…-/-…No puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer u/ú…Yo no soy así…siempre fui antisocial ¬¬, nunca me gustó dialogar con las personas…mi hermana es la persona más importante para mi...nadie más…" Hiei caminaba por las frías veredas de aquel pueblo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido desde que conoció a Kurama. Su vida era tranquila, solitaria…y a él le gustaba que fuera así, pero desde que conoció a Kurama más personas se habían integrado a su rutina y eso ya no le agradaba, no estaba siendo él, estaba cambiando…y creía que no era bueno…creía…

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--En un negocio--**

"Yuusuke deja de molestar!"

"Pero ese es MI premio!"

"No!Claro que No, YO gané la carrera NO tu!"

"Oigan oigan!...pueden calmarse?.Esto es un local de VENTA DE ALFAJORES, si quieren pelear vayan a un torneo de artes marciales oscuro o algo así…¬¬!" El vendedor se cruzó de brazos molesto por el alboroto que la pareja estaba causando

"Un torneo de artes marciales oscuro?...JAJAJAJAJA!" Keiko y Yuusuke se echaron a reír a más no poder mientras que al vendedor le comenzaba a brotar una GRAN vena en su frente

"u.ú…" Las risas no cesaban. "…ù.ú…" El vendedor estaba siendo rodeado por un aura maligna o algo así

"ARTES MARCIALEEEEEEESSSSSSS JAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAA!" Yuusuke se colgó del hombro del vendedor y le gritó en la oreja soltando una fuerte risa

"YA BASTAA!LOS DOS FUERA!AHORAA! O " Comenzó a darles de escobazos hasta echarlos completamente del local

"Oiga!Eso duele ¬¬U!BRRRRUTOOO"

"Amargo ¬¬"

"JA!Digan lo que quieran pero a este negocio NUNCA más van a volver, OYERON?" Y de un golpe cerró la puerta

"o.oU…OIGA PERO MIS ALFAJORES!" Keiko se levantó hirviendo de rabia y dispuesta a romper la puerta para poder canjear el ticket

"Cómo que tus alfajores!ESE DEBÍA SER MI PREMIO!"

"QUÉ?ES MÍ PREMIO!" Forcejearon para ver quien se quedaba con el ticket

"MIOOOO!"

"NO!ES MIOO!" El tirón que dio Keiko provocó que el ticket se rompiera en dos mientras que ella y Yuusuke caían fuertemente al suelo.

"Ohhh…e-el ticket….TOT!..." Yuusuke hizo toda una escena dramática por el dolor que le provocó ver a su ticket destrozado…sus alfajores…ya no serían suyos u.u…(N/A: Nunca fueron suyos ¬¬U).

"Todos…todos mis seños desvanecidos en una milésima de segundo…ohhh...el futuro es incierto…acaso el destino…acaso el destino es el culpable de tal fechoría?..." Keiko no se quedaba atrás en la actuación…que para ellos no era una actuación, realmente decían lo que sentían u.ù…

"Yo…solo quería probar esos deliciosos alfajores…cubiertos de chocolate con relleno de dulce de leche…esos alfajores majestuosos…pero ahora…mis esperanzas se han desvanecido…ohh…pobre de mi u.ù…pooobre de mi T.T…" Se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar a mares…

"Bravo!Brrraviiiisimoooo!" Mientras ellos hacían su 'actuación' la gente se había reunido alrededor de ellos creyendo que era un espectáculo, y al parecer les había gustado…

"O.OU…"

"Oye..keiko…parece que les agradó ¬¬…será mejor que sigamos el juego…" Le susurró al oído

"eh?o.o?"

"Ser…o no ser…he ahí el dilema!..." Yuusuke sacó una calavera de vaya saber donde y mientras la sostenía en la mano izquierda, se arrodilló sobre una pierna…

"ehh…o.o…que puedo hacer ¬¬…o.o...Yuusuke está tomando toda la atención de las personas! No puedo permitir eso ¬¬!" Y tomando una bocanada de aire se preparó para su actuación "Nada es verdad ni mentira…todo es según el color…del cristal con que se mira…" Recitó con una mano en el pecho y el otro brazo extendido, su rostro reflejaba gran tristeza …

"Ehh!fiiiu fiiiiuu!(N/A: se supone que ese "fiuu" es un silbido nnU)" La gente aplaudía, silbaba y gritaba con mucho entusiasmo.

"Gracias! Gracias!" Yuusuke y Keiko se tomaron de la mano y hacían reverencias como agradecimiento

"Ahora..si son tan amables de darnos un poco de dinero…no pedimos mucho…aunque sea..aunque sea unos centavos nada más…para poder pagar nuestros estudios…u.ù…"

"Claro!" La gente se amontonaba para darles dinero. Una vez que acabaron la multitud se dispersó.

"Juntamos mucho dinero!"

"Sí! Podemos comprar muchos alfajores!"

"Alfajores? Y QUIEN NECESITA ALFAJORES!

"WAJAJAJAJA!" La pareja se retiró del lugar riendo

"O¬OU…guau!" Un perrito que los observaba se fue caminando

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--En el Hotel--**

"Kurama!" Yukina llegó al lowie corriendo(N/A: ya saben, en la entrada de los hoteles la parte donde tienen sillones y televisión)

"Yukina…" El aludido se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de cuatro personas de la sala

"Ah…que bueno…que te encontré ÚoÙU…" Se encontraba agitada por la carrera que había dado por todo el hotel

"Que sucede o.o?...ven siéntate" Le indicó el asiento a su lado

"Ah…sí…gracias…ahh….ya!...Te estaba buscando porque hace un rato vi a mi hermano salir rápidamente del hotel, pero se lo veía muy raro y silencioso!…bueno, aunque él es silencioso o.o…pero no de esa manera!"

"Así que…se fue del hotel…" La mirada de Kurama mostraba tristeza y preocupación

"Kurama…que sucedió?"Yukina comenzó a preocuparse por lo que había sucedido entre ellos hace un rato

"Es que…u/ù…" Kurama dudaba en contarle, por un lado estaría bien porque es la hermana de Hiei…pero por el otro le daba mucha vergüenza!Aunque no lo creyeran él era bastante tímido…

"No debes tener vergüenza Kurama…puedes confiar en mi, no lo contaré si eso quieres" Sonrió tiernamente para darle a entender que podía confiar en ella

"Gracias Yukina...verás…Hiei y yo…n-nos…besamos u/u…y—"

"En serio!Que emoción TOT!"

"O.OU?"

"Oh!lo siento…continúa…"

"Y justo llegó Botan y—"

"Qué?BOTAN?Ahhh que coraje O !"

"Ah…sigo?¬¬U"

"Oh sí sí…n/nUuU…"

"Interrumpió todo…Hiei me dijo que no le abriera pero no podía no hacerlo u.ú…ella sabía que estábamos ahí dentro"

"Entiendo o.o…y luego mi hermano se fue enojado, verdad?"

"Pues…no se si enojado…solo…se fue. Y desde entonces no lo vi u.u…"

"Ahh…u.u…por favor, comprende que mi hermano siempre a vivido con mucha tristeza…él cree que la gente es mal agradecida porque tiene una familia y no sabe apreciarla…nosotros siempre quisimos el amor de una verdadera madre…por eso suele odiar a todos. A crecido con ese rencor y le debe resultar muy difícil cambiar su forma de ser de un día para el otro…debe estar confundido…"

"Yukina…" Kurama oía con mucha atención las palabras de la joven, ahora todo tenía sentido…

"Pero no te preocupes…se que él te adora Kurama n/n!" Sonrió segura de sus palabras "Solo dale algo de tiempo por favor…"

"Claro…muchas gracias Yukina..me has dado esperanzas" El rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, sabía que no todo estaba perdido.

"HOLA HOLA!"Yuusuke y Keiko ingresaron al edificio

"Hola chicos n.n!...Qué es todo eso?o.o" Yukina miró curiosa la cantidad de bolsas que traían

"Ahh!Son dulces!Muuuchos dulces!" Le contestó Keiko con una sonrisa

"Ohh o.o…Oigan, saben donde está Kazuma?.Hace rato que no lo veo y ya esta anocheciendo…"

"La verdad no lo---"

"YUUUUUUUUKINAAA!" Kuwabara entra por la puerta dando un salto triple en el aire y cayendo de rodillas frente a Yukina con un gran ramo de flores

"O.OU…Ho-Hola Kazuma…"

"Aquí está por quien llorabas mi hermosa Yukina!.Mira, te traje unas flores" Le acerca el ramo

"Ohh…son muy hermosas…gracias Kazuma n.n!"

"Ohhh Yukinaaa!" Kuwabara se desmayó de amor

"Ahh…Kazuma?..."

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Calles del pueblo--**

"Hace rato que camino por las frías calles y aún no encuentro respuesta…Qué es lo que debo hacer?...Qué es el amor?...acaso…amor es lo que yo siento por Kurama?...como saberlo, si nadie me a enseñado el significado de ese sentimiento…no se…que debo hacer…Creo que mejor vuelvo al hotel…ya es de noche y por la hora creo que ya habrán terminado de cenar…nh…mejor, porque no tengo nada de apetito y no quiero que me empiecen a insistir con que coma algo ¬¬U…" Hiei retomó el camino de vuelta hacia el hotel

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Rato después, en el hotel—**

Todos se habían ido a acostar, el día había sido muy agotador con la persecución, la carrera y un montón de desastres más nñU…

Silenciosamente, Hiei ingresó a su habitación intentando no despertar al pelirrojo que dormía a un costado de la cama. Se dirigió al baño donde se sacó la ropa cambiándola por un pijama rayado. De forma sigilosa se acercó a la cama dispuesto a acostarse pero algo lo detuvo, el rostro de Kurama se veía tan bello…estaba iluminado por la luz de la Luna que ingresaba por la ventana cerrada. Tenía facciones tan finas…su piel tan delicada como su suave cabello.

"Que debo hacer Kurama…" Murmuró Hiei mientras corría suavemente unos mechones que habían caído sobre el rostro del pelirrojo.

Para su sorpresa, los ojos de Kurama se habían abierto dejando ver ese intenso color verde que tan bien combinaba con toda su perfección (N/A: wow u/u).

"K-kurama!..." Hiei se sobresaltó, no creía que despertaría

"Hiei…que sucedió contigo…"Kurama se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado en ella.

"No…se de que hablas…" Desvió la mirada a otro lado, esta demostraba mucha tristeza

"Sí que lo sabes..." Tomó suavemente el rostro del pelinegro haciendo que lo mirara. "Por qué te fuiste así?..."

"Yo…lo siento Kurama…es que…estoy muy confundido…siento como si todo lo que hago estuviera mal!. No entiendo que es lo que siento…no se por qué todo a cambiado tanto en mi vida! Qué es lo que me sucede Kurama! Siento como si no fuera yo mismo!..." Hiei no pudo aguantar más la angustia y por primera vez se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sobre las piernas de Kurama "…Estoy…confundido…"Logró decir entre sollozos

"Hiei…" Kurama no podía creer que aquel chico de personalidad tan fuerte, tan duro, se pusiera a llorar de ese modo, le había tomado de sorpresa. Puso una mano en la espalda de Hiei y otra acariciaba tiernamente la cabellera en manera de consuelo.

"Ku…rama…" Hiei alzó la vista hacia el pelirrojo dejando en evidencia la gran cantidad de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

"Tómate tu tiempo Hiei…te esperaré toda la eternidad si es lo que necesitas…" Sonrió para demostrarle que no mentía

"…Gracias…Kurama…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.O…TOT!Es muy triste!Me puso triste…son tan lindos u.ù…

Ejem…Hola!Disculpen la gran tardanza(2 semanas creo o.o), la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de hacer el capítulo x.x.

Ahora estoy resfriadita, aunque mejor que ayer, pero igual me duele la garganta y tengo la nariz irritada ¬¬…eso lo detesto u.ú…Hoy falté a la escuela y mañana también voy a faltar u.u…eso no me gusta porque siempre que falto hacen muchas cosas nñU…

No se que decirles!TOT…En el próximo capítulo subo otros dibujos y unas fotitos de mi cosplay de Hiei P(y si quieren pongo la foto de mis mangas nñU)

**Reviews:**

**Hiyu Kitsune X2** Sí cierto, Botan siempre arruina todos los buenos momentos ¬¬…pero a veces es mejor..A VECES… es una bocona ¬¬U… Nos vemos n.n

**MiKo-chan014****** Tengo que escuchar esa canción o.o…Kurama se olvidó de su mami T-T…primera y última vez que pase eso XDD. Yo también quiero un peluche de Kurama y Hiei!En realidad tengo chibis, tengo un chibi Kurama y dos llaveritos chibi Hiei y chibi Youko Kurama, pero quiero los originales tambien XD.

Ohhh le viste el trasero al Hiei de mi dibujo!XDDDDDDDD, pero es que está así en la ficha u.ù…mejor no?XD. Pobres alfajores x.x…y detrás de Keiko el policía, y detrás el vendedor y el esquiador y detrás…xDD. Shiori abuela…es muy viva en mi fic XD!.Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo n.n!Byes!

**Rockergirl-sk****** Ni que lo digas… quisiera haber estado en el lugar de Hiei u.ù…ahhh...sería genial…pero creo que no haría aparecer a Botan XDDDDDD!.Puedo en el recreo u.u, imaginate que en clase me matan xD, encima en los recreos aprovecho y en el I pod me pongo a leer los fics KxH :P, es que no aguanto u.u!.Nos vemos n.n!

**kirara-93****** Lástima que no viniste a la convención ;.;…pero igual van a haber otras para que nos veamos n.n!. Nos vemos Kirara-chan!n.n

**hitomi chizu****** Síi son hermosos, una ternura n.n!Me gusta el final de este capítulo, me agradó n.n!Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo n.n!

**romiko minamino jaganshi**Ay Romiko…no te quejes ¬¬, Kurama y Hiei no podían besarse antes!La historia daría un cambio tremendo x.x…por eso, después de un beso la historia cambia por completo, ya no es lo mismo que antes n.n!. Jajajaja!Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a la barra espaciadora de ese teclado :P!. OYE CHICO!XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, Jajajaja!Como me reí XD! El ojo roto de Mukuro XDDD!Y Kuwabara que bajaba el monte escupiendo jajaja xD!. Que sí te fumaste a los hermanos Toguro! ¬¬, y lo de paréntesis dentro de paréntesis es mundial XDDD. Te acordás de cuando mi prima me pidió la lazer de YYH, se la saqué antes de que la agarrara, imaginate si veía las primeras páginas X/X…Nos vemos Romi-chan n.n!

**Nasaki****** Te gustó este capítulo también?o.o…ojala sea así n.n!A mi me gustó el final T.T!.Y como podés ver, me tardé en subir este capítulo y todo por la escuela u.ù…pero al menos estoy acá de vuelta!n.n!Nos vemos n.n****


	13. Adiós vacaciones

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

Lo que esta en cursiva son pensamientos de Kurama y Hiei o.oU(como que no hay mucho igual ¬.¬…solo al final nnU)

**Capítulo XIII: Adiós vacaciones**

La semana transcurrió rápidamente para el grupo de adolescentes que se divertían en guerras de nieve, competencias de ski y paseos, a excepción de dos de los integrantes a quienes se les había hecho un poco pesada y difícil de llevar debido a la confusión que reinaba en sus corazones.

Por suerte, Yukina siempre estaba junto a ellos, para así poder ayudarlos a que las cosas no fuesen más difíciles. Es de esperarse que dos personas, que no saben que es lo que sienten exactamente la una por la otra, se encuentren nerviosas al verse y no sepan como reaccionar. Por esa razón la joven los acompañaba en sus salidas, aunque ellos también le pedían que por favor estuviese presente para que las cosas no se pusieran tensas.

"Entonces mañana en la mañana partirán?" Un joven de pelo celeste con cuatro mechones verdes hablaba amenamente con el pelinegro de ojos cafés en una de las mesas el comedor

"Así es, las clases están por comenzar pronto, además que ya hace muchos capítulos que estamos aquí y la autora ya nos quiere sacar las vacaciones ¬¬U" (N/A: Mal agradecido ¬¬…ya le voy a dar su merecido…yo mando acá…muajajaja)

"Ya veo u.uU…pues es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto…aunque fueron dos semanas, pero no te das cuenta si no hasta que te vas. Me alegró que estuvieses por aquí n.n"

"Hey! Que todavía no me fui ¬¬!"

"Jajaja, tienes razón, en ese caso, que te parece si hacen una fiesta antes de irse?" El chico de ojos celestes sonrió

"U-una fiesta?O.O…" Yuusuke se emocionó al oír eso…'fiesta'…esa era la palabra perfecta para describir su vida perfecta xD.

"Sí n.n, tenemos un salón aquí en el hotel por si se desea hacer alguna fiesta, pero a ustedes se los dejo gratis por que son conocidos nn. Claro que no podrán hacer mucho ruido porque esto es un hotel familiar"

"Ohhh te lo prometo Touya!Eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, lo sabías?..." Yuusuke tomó a Touya de las manos y lo miró a los ojos

"Sí sí, lo que digas ¬/¬..ahora podrías soltarme? u/ú…"

"Oh claro n.nU. Iré a avisar al resto! Apuesto a que se pondrán muy felices!" Yuusuke se levantó de su silla y, luego de despedir a su amigo, se dirigió a la cafetería (N/A: Esa donde estuvieron Kurama y Hiei…que Kurama malinterpretó todo lo que Hiei decía XD) donde Botan y Keiko estaban.

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

"Y por qué tiene que venir este inútil con nosotros ¬¬?"

"Oye ninio!No me digas inútil, el gran Kazuma Kuwabara es un hombre!. Y los hombres hombres son hombres útiles!. Verdad mi querida Yukina?n.n" Le sonrió con mucha ternura

"Ah o.oU…claro nnU…"

"Arg…esto es el colmo ¬¬" Hiei se veía realmente molesto, no estaba de humor para soportar las tonterías de Kuwabara, tan solo verlo junto a Yukina le daba ganas de darle una patada y que saliera volando hasta otro planeta…donde quizas encuentre a su familia…lo mandaría a Baka Charat!(N/A: a Hiei le gusta Di Gi Charat?XD). "Jajajajaja!XD" El chico comenzó a reír por sus pensamientos haciendo que las miradas se centraran en él.

"Qué…te sucede Hiei?o.oU" Kurama se le quedó mirando extrañado

"Nh, ejem…no es nada…jeje…lo siento "Aunque intentaba disimularlo no lograba silenciar su risa del todo.

"Ohhh pero que hermoso vestido es ese OoO!" Yukina se pegó a una vidriera donde uno de los maniquíes exhibía un hermoso vestido largo con mangas, completamente celeste y con algunos bordados en blanco.

"Te gusta Yukina?Ven!.Yo te lo obsequio!" El chico de gran estatura tomó a la pequeña de la mano y la condujo rápidamente dentro del negocio, dejando a Kurama y Hiei solos en la vereda.

"Nh…baka ¬¬!...u.ú" Hiei se apoyó contra la pared de una casa, esperando a que su hermana volviera para seguir camino.

"…" Kurama se encontraba realmente apenado, no sabía si debía hablar o si sería mejor guardar silencio. Toda esa situación lo tenía muy confundido. Alzó la mirada hacia la cuadra de en frente y divisó una dulcería. "Hiei!Mira!" Señaló el lugar

"ù.o…O.O…u-una…dulcería!..."A Hiei se le hizo agua la boca, sus ojos brillaban al ver todos los dulces de variados colores, tamaños y precios en un solo lugar."Yo…debo--"

"Vamos Hiei!" Kurama al ver la expresión de felicidad en Hiei no dudó un segundo y de la mano lo llevó rápidamente hacia el negocio.

"Sí o/o…" Hacía tiempo que Kurama no lo tomaba de la mano para salir corriendo a algún lado, ya no era igual que antes, pero quién sabe, quizás todo volvería a la normalidad, al menos eso esperaba…aunque no lo quisiera admitir n.n

Ingresaron admirando cada rincón del negocio, era enorme la cantidad de chocolates y golosines que había allí. Hiei no sabía a donde dirigir su mirada, estaba tan emocionado que no podía prestar atención a algo porque otra cosa se la quitaba.

"Y bien Hiei? Qué deseas comprar?"

"Etto…veamos…espera…no tengo dinero aquí T-T!"

"No te preocupes, yo pagaré por ti"

"Pero—"

"Vamos, escoge antes de que venga Kuwabara y descubra tu punto débil!"

"Ohhh sí, ya voy!" Hiei comenzó a tomar todo lo que había a su paso, dulces, bombones, paletas, gran variedad de 'alimentos' agujereadores de muelas y provoca dolores XD

**-----5 Minutos más tarde-----**

"Gracias por su compra n.nU!" La joven que atendía el negocio los despidió con una gran sonrisa, había hecho una gran venta y solo a un cliente n.nU…"Vuelvan pronto!" Fue lo último que se oyó antes de cerrar la puerta

"Vuelvan pronto ¬¬…tendré que trabajar por un año entero en la florería para poder volver a comprar aquí u.ùU" Kurama hecho un suspiro, Hiei se había comprados muchos dulces…pero muchos!. Y que podía hacer? Después de todo él se ofreció a pagárselos…además lo volvería a hacer con tal de ver esa dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Hiei cuando recibió la bolsa con dulces. "Sí, valió la pena n/n…"

"Kurama…" El pelinegro miró a Kurama directo a sus ojos, dejando ver la sinceridad del momento "gracias…", le sonrió tiernamente en agradecimiento.

"Hiei yo—"

"Hey! Dónde se habían metido!. Ya le compré el vestido a mi linda Yukina n.n" Kuwabara interrumpió con gran felicidad

"Nh…idiota…siempre estuvimos aquí ¬¬…" No podía decir que compraron dulces, un chico frío y duro como él simplemente no podría u.u…

"Qué es esa bolsa o.o!"Kuwabara se acercó a ver el contenido. Hiei lanzó una mirada desesperante hacia Kurama , quien tenía la bolsa en las manos.

"AHH! Esto…son…unos recuerdos que compré para mi madre n.nU…pero se rompen así que CON CUIDADO!" Kurama apartó la bolsa de forma inmediata, haciendo que Kazuma se sobresaltara. El chico de pelo en punta soltó un suspiro de alivio, parece que el pelirrojo había podido interpretar su mirada. (N/A: y ahora suspiramos nosotras n/n)

"Oh…bien…o.oU…mejor vamos…" Y siguieron camino por las calles del pueblo.

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Cafetería--**

"Y Keiko…ya te vas a declarar a Yuusuke ¬u¬?" La peliazul lanzó una mirada pícara sobre su amigo

"D-de qué hablas!o/o…yuusuke es un tonto u.ú…además los hombres deben decir las cosas…O/x/O…" La chica de cabello castaño tapó la boca mientras sus mejillas tomaban un fuerte color carmín

"Ahhhh lo sabía n/O/n!. Parece que tenemos muchas parejas! Kuwabara con yukina, Kurama y Hiei, tú y Yuusuke…"

"Y solo faltas tú, no?¬¬…que me dices de tu 'amigo'…el de la agencia de viajes ¬u¬…"

"K-koenma?O/O…qué pasa con él?" La muchacha se sonrojó con solo recordar ese nombre

"No lo se…".Pasó el dedo por el borde de la taza de café repetidas veces "…Algo me dice que hay más que amistad…" Mira para otro lado

"Estás imaginando cosas ¬/¬…"

"Entonces por qué te manda sms todo el tiempo!" Keiko pudo notar el nerviosismo en la cara de Botan, era obvio que algo había

"C-cómo es que—"

"Hey! Chicas!Tengo buenas noticias n.n!"Yuusuke apareció de la nada causando sobresalto en sus amigas

"Yuusuke!No hagas eso XO!"

"Hablando de 'amistades'…". Dijo Botan mientras con sus dedos hacía gestos en la palabra amistades(N/A: entre comillas ¬¬)

"Silencio Botan xO! Qué sucede Yuusuke?"

"o.o?...ah sí, haremos una fiesta en la noche n.n!Touya nos dejó el salón de fiestas del hotel reservado!"

"Ahhh que bueno es Touya TOT!.Debemos avisar a los demás n.n!"

"Sí!.Es un gran amigo, por cierto, quiero tomar algo caliente, hace frío afuera TOT!" Se sienta y haced señas al mozo "Tráigame una chocolatada por favor n.n"

"En seguida n.n" Y el mozo se dirigió a la cocina

"Nhh…ese tipo me suena ¬¬…y no me trae buenos recuerdos -.-U…quien será?..."Yuusuke se quedó pensativo, pero fue interrumpido por Botan quien dijo que le enviaría un mensaje de texto a Kurama avisando de al fiesta.

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Por ahí xD--**

"Haremos una fiesta en el hotel por la noche. Touya nos reservó el salón en el hotel -De-: Botan…O.O…una fiesta?".Al terminar de leer, el pelirrojo se encontraba sorprendido por la noticia

"AH! Que lindo! una fiesta n.n!"Yukina sonrió muy alegre de la noticia mientras Kuwabara planeaba como pedirle a Yukina en la noche que bailara con él

"Nh…que estupidez ¬¬…" Dijo en tono seco.

"Vamos, será divertido, una linda manera de despedirnos de nuestras vacaciones n.n…A menos que prefieras estudiar"

"Nh…¬/¬…"Hiei volteó el rostro, no era capaz de admitir que lo que dijo el pelirrojo era cierto…por qué siempre debía tener la razón!(N/A: Porque es Kurama!.El único que piensa n.nU)

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--En el hotel--**

"Ya llegaron!Que bueno verlos ya aquí!" Yuusuke recibió en el salón a Kurama, Hiei, Kazuma y yukina

"Sentimos haber llegado tarde…es que Kuwabara se quedó pegado en una silla congelada nnU"

"Oye, oye, espera…explica eso de nuevo xD" La expresión de Yuusuke cambió al oír esta estupidez

"Kuwabaka se sentó en una silla con hielo y se quedó pegado ¬¬U…ya ves que hasta la silla es más inteligente"

"AJAJAJAJAJA!TE QUEDASTE PEGADO? KUWABARA ERES UN IDIOTA! JAJAJAJAJAJA" El chico ojos cafés se tiró encima de Kuwabara y gritaba a carcajadas.

"Yuusuke ya!. No es gracioso! ò/ó…Y tu enano! Te mataré en cuanto acabe con este!"

"Atrévete idiota"

"Oigan, ya basta!.Estábamos por hacer una fiesta, o no? ¬¬" Kurama se interpuso e hizo que la situación se calmara

"Ah cierto xDDD!. El salón es por aquí o.o…"

Yuusuke los guió a todos hasta el salón donde había una mesa con bebidas y bocadillos de todo tipo. El lugar estaba muy bien adornado, con cortinas blancas y algunos globos que Yuusuke pidió especialmente a Touya, solo porque le gustaban n.nU…(N/A: Ayy Yuusuke xDU).

"Que hermoso es o.o!"Los chicos mostraron gran asombro cuando entraron, sin lugar a duda esta sería una noche inolvidable!.

"Vamos a bailar Yuusuke!" Keiko tiró a Yuusuke del brazo y comenzaron a bailar(N/A: re flashero ¬¬…)

"Linda Yukina…quieres…"Kuwabara extendió su mano a la joven de pelo celeste verdoso quien asintió con una sonrisa y caminó junto a su amigo hacia donde Yusuke y Keiko bailaban

"Alguno quiere bailar?n.n" Botan miró alegre al pelirrojo y a su amigo, quien no le devolvió una mirada muy amistosa…si no todo lo contrario."Ahh…creo que…mejor espero n.nU…"

"Puedes bailar conmigo si deseas n.n!" Un hombre alto con una cresta se acercó a la joven

"Chuu!n.nU…Pues…de acuerdo nOn!" Botan y Chuu fueron corriendo y bailaron alocadamente (N/A: Imagínense que pareja hiperactiva x.x)

"Idiotas ¬¬…"Hiei volteó la mirada y fue a parar justo a la bebida. Tomó una de las botellas observó la etiqueta. "Nh…Licor de mente…" Olió el contenido." No pierdo nada…" Se dispuso a beber pero fue detenido.

"Ah no!Eso no lo permitiré Hiei!. Ya sabes lo que sucedió la última vez u.ú" Kurama en un rápido movimiento le arrebató la botella de la manos y la dejó en la mesa.

"Eres malo kitsune ¬¬…"

"No soy malo, solo…me preocupo por ti…" Las mejillas de Kurama se ruborizaron

"…Baka…u/ú…entonces…que haremos?" Hiei desvió la mirada

"…Por qué no bailamos con los demás?n.n"

"Estás loco!Jamás haría eso!"

"Quieres apostar?" El pelirrojo jaló a su amigo rápidamente para que no tuviera tiempo de quejarse. Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta ya se encontraba bailando muy cerca de Kurama

"_Se ve…tan hermoso…el ver su pelo agitarse y su cuerpo moverse con tanta elegancia lo hace ver como un ser perfecto…mi kitsune…eres un ángel…"_

"_Espero…que todo vuelva a ser como antes Hiei, y que lo que nos sucedió no haya sido una confusión, porque estoy seguro…que para mi no lo fue…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ops…bueno, esto último, como aclaré al comienzo, fueron pensamientos de Kurama y Hiei mientras bailaban…Jajajaja xDD, me imagino a Kurama bailando de una manera tan graciosa XD!.

Siento mucho no haber actualizado antes, la verdad es que tengo cero imaginación en estos días (sí claro ¬¬…días…fueron semanas!). Discúlpenme u.u, la verdad es que me da un poco de cargo de consciencia no actualizar tan rápido como antes n.nU, pero es que la escuela saca mucho tiempo, y cuando se vuelve a al casa lo menos que se quiere es escribir -.-U…

Por qué siempre que estudio termino haciendo dibujos de Kurama y Hiei? O dibujo caritas?TOT, todos mis resúmenes y apunes tienen a Kurama!Y bueh u.u…

Loveless ruleaaaaa!Keiko-chan, gracias por recomendarme esta excelente serie TuT!

CaroCaro-chan tiene sueño xD…u.u.

Muchas gracias a las lectoras que dejan reviews siempre n.n!

Ahora a contestarlos!(extrañaba esto xD):

**Nasaki** Hola n.n!Tanto tiempo T.T!. Y viste, mucho tiempo saca, y si tenes tiempo libre estas tan cansada que ni ganas de hacer algo, solo queres dormir XD. Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo T.T, a mi me gustó el final xD, se vio el lado sensible de Hiei n.n…Espero que este capítulo también haya quedado bien, porque la verdad es que ni tiempo tuve de releerlo, además que lo fui haciendo cuando tenía tiempo, así que espero que no me haya confundido en alguna cosa u.u…Nos vemos n.n!

**Rockergirl-sk:** uhhh las fotos de mi cosplay XD!...te cuento que ahora que lo decís me acordé o.oU…bueno, ahora las subo(cuando leas esto seguro que pensas "que carajo dice"…olvidalo XD…ya me conocés, soy loca xD). Son muy lindoos n.n!A mi me daría mucha vergüenza hacer el teatro XD, pero como bien dijiste es un fic hacen lo que se les canta XD(o mejor dicho, lo que a mi se me canta). Nos vemos amiga n.n!

**Hiyu Kitsune X2** Jajaja!Mucho inglés xD. Lo que pasó con Yuusuke y Keiko no pasa en ningún lado creo, así que no te preocupes xD. El perro!Aguante ese perro!es lo más xD, y además piensa U…Nos vemos!XD(alta comparación con Hi Hi puffy ami yumi xD)

**Kitsune08:** No digas esas cosas u/u XD!Es bueno verte por acá n.n!.Desgraciadamente por al escuela no tengo mucho tiempo ni papa escribir ni para leer T.T…después voy a imprimir tu fic y otros para poder leerlos sin tener que estar con la computadora n.nU. Che en el Mugen hacemos cosplay!Vamos vamos,Kurama y Hiei la rompen!XD. Nos vemos Kitsu!

**hitomi chizu:** Kurama de por sí es sexy XDDDDDD!...mirá las cosas que me haces decir X/O, jajajaja….También creo que el final fue re lindo!...no e como habrá quedado este capítulo T.T…está medio raro quizás, es que anduve escasa de imaginación x.x…creo xD. Nos vemos n.n!

**kasagaki:** Buena escritora, soy ninia, mujer, señorita, dama, señora de la cuatro décadas…NO ESPEREN! Eso no soy xD, tengo 15 años XDD…una muchacha XD. Yo también espero que a Hiei le vaya bien x.x…ah!. Yo hago al historia XD…no se que será de esto xD…Bueno nos vemos n.n!

**caro jaganshi:** Jajajaja. Miranda! aguante Miranda, aunque algunos digan que son alternitos y que por eso los odian ¬¬…son la pura onda XD!. Bueno, Hiei está confundido porque él nunca sintió algo así…está conociendo el amor TuT!...YO TAMBIÉN ODIO A MUKURO!(y muchas otras chicas xD).Perra ajajajaja. Nos vemos n.n!

**MiKo-chan014: ** Hola!Que linda! siempre lees el fic T.T…gracias!. Siento la tardanza u.u…Ya tenemos trabajos alternativos para Yuusuke y Keiko, quién necesita ser detective espiritual y hacer fideos si se puede trabajar como…juglares XDD!Teatro móvil jajajajaja…ok, ok, gomen ne XDU. El perro está ahí de metiche no más xD, es el típico perro que aparece en una escena y que no tiene un pomo que ver jajaja…(cri cri)…Hiei se encarga de alejar a Kuwabaka…A mi siempre me quieren matar por dejar los finales así de inconclusos xD, pero es lo que le a la emoción, no?. A mi me están matando con las pruebas T.T…pero todo se supera XD. Nos vemos amiga n.n!

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon** No te preocupes, suele pasar jaja xD. Sí!viva el trasero congelado!jajajaja(suena como a aleta de trasero congelado o.oU…no hagas caso xD). Me cuestaaaaa, es mi primer fic y cuesta hacer esas partes, me da vergunza XD…pero es que realmente me gusta!Pero que vergüenza da XD…cuestión de acostumbrarse supongo nnU. Que malo Dark!TOT…ella es buena!T.T, no la trates así ¬¬!...Nos vemos amiga n.n!

**Valsed** La Luna como testigo, siiii jejejejejeje…si será testigo de otras cosas x/D…ay que digo X/O…Que bueno que te gustó n.n!. Kurama y Hiei sufren muxo u.u…Kawai XD…Nos vemos n.n!Y espero que este cap te haya gustado u.u…por que, como ya dije, cero imaginación xD.

**romiko minamino jaganshi** Nop, Hiei llora en mi fic carajo!. Pobre mundo jajajajaja XD!Me hiciste reir mucho con eso del mundo xD. No, la cigüeña no existe, ya ves la verdadera identidad de Hiei xD!jajaja. Y mi hibari no se droga…era inventado (esconde el porro…jajajajaja xD). Espero que te sirva mi curso a distancia en una hoja A4 para hacer el cosplay de Kurama XDD…u.u…POLLO ROBOOOT JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!TE FUMAS A TODOS JAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDDDDD…TE FUMAS A OGRI? JAJAJAJAJA …eso es peligroso ¬¬…Sehhhhhh salió re deforme Toguro ahí jajajajaja, por favor! Para mi que Togashi se daba con LSD XD, a veces dibujaba para el traste viste?...que cosas XD…Y pasame el dibujo después que quiero verlo n.n(soy tu sensei en dibujo, no olvides eso, no podes negarte ¬¬)…Nos vemos n.n!**  
**


	14. Pues te lo diré!

Yuu Yuu Hakusho es creación de Yoshihiro-sama por lo tanto no me pertenece nnU

Este fic contiene yaoi KuramaxHiei, si no te gusta este género o te desagrada la pareja KxH queda en vos leerlo, yo ya lo advertí n.nU

**Capítulo anterior…**

"Quieres apostar?" El pelirrojo jaló a su amigo rápidamente para que no tuviera tiempo de quejarse. Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta ya se encontraba bailando muy cerca de Kurama

"_Se ve…tan hermoso…el ver su pelo agitarse y su cuerpo moverse con tanta elegancia lo hace ver como un ser perfecto…mi kitsune…eres un ángel…"_

"_Espero…que todo vuelva a ser como antes Hiei, y que lo que nos sucedió no haya sido una confusión, porque estoy seguro…que para mi no lo fue…"_

**Capítulo XIV: "Pues te lo diré!" **

(sí, me maté pensando ¬¬)

"Oye, Rinku qué haces?" Chuu se acercó al pequeño quien se encontraba escondido detrás del equipo de música

"Ahh!Shhhhhhhhttttttt!Guarda silencio Chuu!"

"Qué estás haciendo ¬¬?" Le lanzó una mirada sospechosa

"Mira XD!" Le muestra un cd de música y señala un tema en especial

"Ohhhh!...jejejejeje…y qué con eso?¬¬"

"Solo pondremos un poco de emoción a la fiesta…y de paso veremos si hay algún raro en el grupo XD!"

"Mmm…pues…para mi Kurama y Hiei tienen algo…"

"Seehhh...pero no lo ocultan, para mi Kuwabara esconde algo ¬u¬…veamos quien nos sorprende…"Introdujo el cd en el equipo y, luego de seleccionar el número de la canción, la música comenzó a sonar.

"Quién cambió la canción!" Keiko miró a su alrededor

"Quién bailaría esto /O/ !" 

"EHHH! y…FIESTA FIESTA Y PLUMA PLUMA GAY!PLUMA PLUMA GAY!PLUMAa…pluma…qué pasa?"

"OO estás loco?"

"No tiene nada de malo ¬¬!" Todos miraron de reojo al simiocof cofffffffff a Kazu! Y se alejaron.

"Waaahhhhhhh!Era KuwabaLa!Te lo dije te lo dije!"Rinku intentaba no hablar muy fuerte para que no notaran su presencia

"Fiesta fiest--…"Chuu detuvo su baile

"Qué haces?¬¬"

"Es pegadiza ¬/¬"

"Mejor vámonos ¬¬…no lo aguanto…" Hiei se retiró del salón seguido de Kurama

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

Caminaron por la planta baja del hotel para explorar un poco el lugar que, por estar la mayor parte del día ausentes, desconocían. En una de esas se encontraron con pequeño jardín que se hallaba medio escondido, pero era muy hermoso…

"Mira este lugar…jamás lo había visto o.o…" Hiei salió al jardín

"Es un lugar muy lindo, no lo crees?"

"Nh…al menos tranquilo y silencioso u.ú" Se sentó en un banco. Acto seguido, Kurama se sentó a su lado, mientras contemplaba el lugar medianamente iluminado con algunos faroles. Había gran variedad de plantas y el pelirrojo se sentía como en casa.(N/A: como en su florería…se igual XD)

"Kurama…"Hiei volteó a verlo

"Dime" Sonrió

"…Olvídalo…"

"Como quieras…"

"Qué clase de conversación es esta?"

"Tu la comenzaste"

"Yo?Mentira ¬¬"

"ES LA VERDAD!Me querías decir algo y como es costumbre te arrepentiste uou…"

"Eso también es mentira!"Hiei comenzaba a perder el control, como siempre pasaba cuando Kurama lo provocaba

"Claro que no!" El pelirrojo le dio al espalda fingiendo enfado, aunque disfrutaba tomarle el pelo (N/A: UUU)

"…pues…pues te lo diré!" Kurama volteó a verlo, pero se sorprendió cuando Hiei lo tomó en sus mechones y lo atrajo hacia él "Te amo baka…" y terminó la frase dándole un profundo beso que dejó a Kurama atónito.

Hiei veía que no respondía así que profundizó aún más el beso. Kurama reaccionó, besándolo con mucha pasión e intentando demostrar todo el amor que sentía hacia su pequeña bolita de nieve negra (N/A: no pregunten por qué el apodo).

"Te amo Hiei…" Kurama no pudo apartar su mirada de los hermosos ojos carmesí que dejaban ver todas las debilidades, y que lo atrapaban y transportaban a un mundo donde solo Hiei y él existían…

"Y yo a ti Kurama…" Nuevamente acercaron sus rostros totalmente sonrojados, pero algo los interrumpió…

"NOOO!" Kurama quedó paralizado

"Qué sucede!" Hiei se sobresaltó con el grito

"Olvidé llamar a mi madre!...de nuevo XD!". Hiei cayó del asiento ante el comentario

"Tanto por eso?-.-UUU"

"Es que es mi madre…debe estar preocupada T.T…debo llamarla!" Kurama se levantó de un salto y fue junto a Hiei (N/A: o se llevó a Hiei XD…) a realizar el llamado…

:.:.:.:.:--:.:.:.:.:

**--Casa Minamino--**

Mientras tanto, Shiori realizaba una fiesta con compañeros del trabajo en su casa.(N/A: Y…se lo merece n/ñU)

"Hey Shiori!Se está acabando la bebida TOT!"

"Ahora traigo!" La señora Minamino se veía muy feliz, parece que disfrutaba de la fiesta. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina el teléfono comenzó a sonar (había un teléfono en la cocina también xD)

"Akí-yo ayá-kien?" Un tipo medio ebrio que estaba tirado en la cocina respondió al llamado, mientras sus temblorosas piernas intentaban mantener el equilibrio

"H-hola?O.O?...quién habla?(es algún tipo de japonés antiguo?)"

"Sáquele Fujiwara!" Shiori le arrebata el teléfono de un tirón. "Hola?n.nU"

"Mamá?...que alivio, casi cortaba ¬¬…quién atendió?"

"Ah--SHUUICHI!"

"QUE!OoÒ!" Exclamó preocupado

"Cómo estás n.nU?". (N/A: Táctica secreta de distracción!")

"Muy bien madre, tú?Siento no haber llamado antes…"

"No te preocupes hijo, yo estoy bien…extrañándote…"Cambió a un tono triste

"Madre…" En eso un hombre abrió la puerta de la cocina de un golpe gritando "ehh Shiori!ven que vamos a brindar!"

"Qué fue eso?O.O?"

"N-nada…la radio n.nU" Le cierra la puerta en la cara al tipo, quien del otro lado gritaba cosas acerca del sangrado de su nariz…o algo así…

"Nh…pero creí oír algo…"

"ES LA RADIO!"

"OK O.OUUUU…etto…mañana después de desayunar partimos de vuelta o.o"

"Me parece genial!Te esperaré n.n…por cierto…como está Hiei?¬u¬"

"Ah…bien n/n…está aquí, a mi lado" Observa al pelinegro tiernamente haciendo que se sonroje

"Me lo pasas?"

"Claro o.o" Kurama le entrega el teléfono a Hiei

"Qué..."Lo mira

"Quiere hablarte…"

"QUÉ!Ò/Ó" Intenta alejarse pero es sujetado por Kurama 

"Solo háblale!" Le acerca el tubo a la cara

"La pagarás ¬¬!"Toma el tubo. "Hola?..."

"Hiei, que gusto oírte n.n!Cómo estás?"

"M-muy bien…usted?"

"Ahhh muy bien ternurita n/n, como la pasaste con mi hijo?"

"Bien o/ó…estuvo…divertido u/ú…"Kurama soltó una pequeña risa pero se detuvo al recibir una mirada fulminante

"Que bueno!Te estaré esperando en casa cuando quieras n.n!.Eres bienvenido cuando lo desees!"

"Bien…gracias u/u…"

"Mándale saludos a Shuuichi de mi parte. Nos vemos n.n!"

**--Mientras tanto, en la fiesta—**

"Que mala onda ¬¬…Kurama y Hiei se ratearon -.-U" Yuusuke bebió su gaseosa de un trago.(N/A: Keiko no le permitió probar una gota de alcohol n.nU)

"Déjalos…deben estar pasándola mejor que nosotros n/n" Yukina sonrió pensando en que estarían haciendo

"Eso no suena bien…por cierto, Kuwabara tiene mucha energía hoy o.oU…"

"No paró de bailar ni un minuto -.-U…es increíble…"Observan al aludido

"Así es Kazuma n.nU…lleno de energía…oh tengo sueño T.T…"

"Sí yo igual u.ù…no sirvo para estas cosas…jajajajajaja n/O/ñ!"Botan comenzó a reír sin sentido

"Mejor vete a dormir ¬¬" Keiko le arrebata el vaso con alcohol

"Verdad que mejor?XD…jajajajaja…ahhh!T.T…vienes Yukina TOT!"(N/A: Botan está hecha goma XDDDDDD)

"Sí…también tengo sueño…"

"Que felicidad nOn!Ustedes que harán?" (N/A: comprobado)

"En un rato también vamos a acostarnos…mañana debo estar despierto para manejar ¬¬"

"Que responsable eres Yuusuke n.n!" Dijo Keiko admirada

"Y no quiero dejar pasar algún lugar donde comer n.n!" Agregó

"Idiota ¬¬" Le pega a Yuusuke en la cabeza

**--Saliendo de los teléfonos ¬¬--**

"Ya colgó?o.o"

"Sí ¬/¬". Mira a Kurama muy serio y con las mejillas que estallaban

"Qué sucede? o.o…Oh no, yo no tengo la culpa, ella quiso hablar u.u"

"Nh ¬/¬..."

"Acaso…acaso no te agrada mi madre T.T?...snif…snif…". Dijo haciendo que sus ojos brillaran

"'snif snif'?…Kurama tu actuación es pésima!…" Se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

"Al menos te hice sonreír n.n!No es poco ¬u¬…" Abrazó tiernamente a Hiei. "Te quiero tanto Hiei…"

"Nh…u/ú…yo…también…"Respondió nerviosamente al abrazo…"Qué tal…si volvemos?..."

"Sí..será lo mejor, deben estar preocupados porque desaparecimos" Aceptó al comprender que Hiei aún se sentía entre nervioso e incómodo por la mezcla de sentimientos nuevos que padecía.

**--Salón de fiestas—**

cri cri..cri cri…

"No hay nadie O.O!…" Kurama y Hiei se quedaron observando desde el medio del salón.

cri cri…cri cri…CKJJJJJ…SPRRRRRRRRRSHHHHHASHGHASMVYIT

"O.OII!...MATASTE AL GRILLO!" Kurama entristeció al ver como el pobre grillo murió aplastado por las dos manos de Hiei u.u

"Me molestaba ¬¬…Oiga!Señor!" Llamó a un hombre que pasaba barriendo y trapeando el suelo. "Sabe en dónde están las personas que se encontraban festejando?"

"Creo que se fueron a dormir…o se escaparon de tí! ASESINOOOO TOT!" Salió corriendo con sus brazos tapando sus ojos llorosos y su boca que no paraba de gemir ante tanta tristeza u.ù…

"QUÉ DIJO VIEJO LOCO!"

"Espera Hiei O !Detente . " Kurama detuvo a Hiei, quién respiraba aceleradamente y como si fuese a perder el control en cualquier instante.

"A dormir ¬¬…" Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

"Qué bicho le pico?o.o…Igual es kawaii n/ñ!" Y subió las escaleras detrás de él.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente para nuestros amigos (N/A: Suena a Pokemon -.-U), ya que se encontraban muy agotados. Y Kurama y Hiei no pasaron de abrazarse y darse el beso de las buenas noches por el hecho de estar cansados y además de ser la primera noche como…novios?...ejejeje XDD…(N/A: normalmente eso no pasaría no?...YA LO HABRÍAN HECHO NO?...JA! Las atrapé ¬u¬!...aunque a mi no me importaría, si lo tengo a Kurama a mi lado…jua jua…X/D)

**--Al otro día, en el comedor--**

"Mmm…ezzto ezztá deligiozo TOT…voy a egztrañar levantarme y ver el degayuno hezcho u.u" Yuusuke se lamentaba mientras comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo

"Yuusuke traga y luego habla ¬¬…y tienes razón, está muy rico u.u...por cierto, ya prepararon todas maletas verdad?"

"Seguro, está todo listo para partir!" Dijo Botan haciendo un gesto con las manos

"Ahh la comida se acabó T.T!No puedo creerlo…ya debemos irnos ;o;?"

"Sí tonto ¬¬U…a ver si maduras deforme, es un viaje, ya no molestes" Hiei se levanto de su silla

"A dónde vas Hiei?" Kurama lo siguió con la mirada

"Iré a recoger las maletas…Yukina iré por las tuyas también…"

"Ah! Espera hermano voy contigo!" Se levantó y corrió tras él junto a Kurama.

"Quieren irse o qué? ¬¬…"

"Pues es que ya hay que ir Kuwabara u.u…vamos, hay que apurarse"

Y una vez que todos juntaron sus cosas y las acomodaron en el coche se despidieron de Touya, Chuu, Rinku y Suzuki, agradeciéndoles la amabilidad y la atención con la que los atendieron, y prometiendo volver un día nuevamente para visitarlos. Luego pasaron por lo de Jin también para despedirse. Y finalmente partieron n.nU( Hiei:- Al fin ¬¬. Caro:- Hiei o !)

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wa…al fin x.x…ya no me maten onegai XDDDD!Lo se, hace mucho que no actualizaba el fic, pero la verdad es que si no era la escuela era el cansancio…o el olvido XD!.Así que bueno…-.-U…ya subí así que espero que les haya gustado este capítulo T.T! Me pregunto cuando durará el fic XDDD …quién sabe xDDDDD…

Por cierto xOx!No se si escucharon Chimi Chimi Moryo, de ZenRyo(los de Shaman King, los dos tipos que cantaban y enviaban a los espíritus a descansar, trabajaban para Hao y nunca nadie los tomó en cuenta ¬¬…con lo que los amo xD…), la canción la canta Hiyama Nobuyuki!El seiyuu de Hiei, todavía no puedo creerlo xD!Con lo buena que está esa canción, ahora está mejor xD. Escúchenla que no tiene desperdicio n.n

Acá les dejo dos fotitos de mi cosplay de Hiei n.nU(se preguntan pq no de Kurama no?...yo también me pregunto eso ;TOT…jeje, es que el traje de Hiei es fácil, en cambio los de Kurama son muy típicos japoneses y el cuello y eso es un quilombo, y ni ganas -.-U…)

H t t p / usuarios.lycos.es / horominamino / Foto20XDDDDD . JPG

En esa foto estoy con unos amigos, algunos hicieron cosplay y otros no xDU, espero les guste n.n!(yo soy la que está adelante ahorcando al Hiei más alto xDU…y el estúpido de Kamatari me está haciendo cuernitos ¬¬)

H t t p / usuarios.lycos.es / horominamino / Yo20con20cosplay20de20Hiei-chan20n.n. jpg

Y esta foto me la sacaron Romiko y Kirara con el celular del papá de Romiko n.n!

Ahora a los reviews . 

**Rockergirl-sk** Me había olvidado de las fotos en el cap anterior OOU…igual acá ya están XD(aunque solo subí 2 XDDDU ). A ver si te gustó este cap Merry u.u…Nos vemos n.n!

**Keiko-neko-chan:** Nop, para que termine en el dentista ya hay otro fic en FF XDDDDDDDD!.Ya ya lo continué xD! Es cierto, mi mamá dice que todos los chinos y los japoneses son gays O.O!...que ideas…como creen?...KuramaxHiei rulz! Jajajaja. Youji y Natsuo son hermosos T.T!Nos vemos Keikito!

**Salemmisao:** Sí, ni que lo digas x.x…Hiei bailando xD…pero si puede cantaaaaaar…pq no bailar?xD jejeje. Mis dibujos n.n!. Después pongo subo algunos más y los pongo en el próximo capítulo sí?n.n. igual en uno de los capítulos anteriores subí algunos dibujos n.n. El resfriado…creo que recuerdo que estuve resfriada XD…es que tantas veces lo estuve que ya pierdo la cuenta jajaja xD. Cuidate n.n!

**Katsuy Akano****** Hola n.n!No hay problema, me alegra que hayas podido entrar al fin xD! Hay veces que Internet se vuelve loca x.x…ya no comprendo nada -.-U. Pasa que hay veces en que no es fácil decir las cosas u.u…y los sentimientos se hacen confusión y nada te es seguro T.T…es muy feo que pase eso T.T…En fin, ya en este capítulo están seguros así que ya fue jejeje XD!. Bueno,cuidate nee?n.n!Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

**Klover99:** Un soft lemon?OMG!De hacerlo creo que voy a tener que hacerlo en algún momento XD …la cosa es que me da vergüenza xD, pero igual es algo normal en todos creo, es cuestión de hacerlo una vez y ya n.n! Pero que después no me vengan con "ahhh que pervert resultaste" porque ahí mato a todos XDDDD! . Cheee tenés un montón de fics xOx!Increíbleee juajuaaaaaa, son muchos xD!A ver si los leo jajaja. Nos hablamos!

**Hiwatari Yoko:** Conquista el mundo!muajajajajaja xD. Guau!Sou-chan está bien Kawaii o/o!...no no…que después Kurama se pone celoso xD…Ojala este capítulo te haya gustado también n.n!Y viste?Da vergüenza, pero voy a tener que hacerlo xD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!.

**KiTSuNe-Ko JaGaNShi:** Tu nick es la onda para escribirlo!jajajaja. Me alegra que hayas tenido tiempo de leerlo n.n!Y más que te haya gustado n/n…cuando termino los capítulos siempre me pregunto si habrán quedado bien y me da un poco de miedo xDD!. Pero es lo que hay jajaja xD. Cuidate y suerte!Mukuro que arda en el infierno ÒoÓ!Byes xD


End file.
